It Has to be You
by Mrs Kyunnie
Summary: "Kau akan bertemu jodohmu dengan takdir yang sama. Kalau kau kebetulan bertemu dengannya, melebihi 3 kali dalam satu hari, maka... dialah jodohmu.. Itulah Takdir.." - Ryeowook seorang Yeoja pendiam yang harus mengalami permasalahan demi cintanya yang terujung itu. kali ini, ada seseorang yang mengganggu -v / Author ngaco, sesat? beserta cerita yang menganehkan . . / HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Salam Magnae dari Author~ \(^o^)/**

Annyeong~ *tulisannya bener nggak?* kenalkan saya Author pemula sekaligus Author amatiran. Kali ini saya bermaksud untuk membuat FF. Kacau dengan pariring: YeWook dan KyuMin. Semoga suka ya~ ^^

**Character:** (Yeoja): Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin  
(Namja): Kim Jong Woon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Zhoumi (...Dll)

**Summary:** Ryeowook (Yeoja) pendiam dan nggak populer sama sekali dilingkungannya (?). mempunyai karakteristik aneh yang maniak buku dan senang menyendiri. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang Namja yang tak kalah anehnya darinya yang menolongnya saat dihalte. Saat itu, Ryeoowok mengira bahwa ia benar – benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Namja gelo itu. dan ternyata, semua itu berubah drastis 360 derajat dari yang ia kira. Ia tidak bisa mencintainya. Kenapa...? *nah loh... #dibakar Ryeosomnia + Clouds + ELF sedunia#*

**Warning: **alur berantakan, bahasanya kacau semua, adegan yang dipaksakan atau diluar dugaan, ekspresi gaje yang tidak bisa diuraikan menjadi kata – kata, karakter gaje, dan latar tak menentu–– maklum, bukan orang Seoul tulen~ haha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~\(^o^)/Happy Reading Minna\(^o^)/~**

* * *

**Prolog~**

**Author PROV~**

Yeoja itu hanya terdiam, duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Lampu ruang kamarnya sengaja dibiarkan gelap karena ia benar – benar tidak butuh penerangan disana. Jedela kamarnya sengaja terbuka lebar agar sinar bulan purnama bisa menerobos menerangi sosoknya yang mungil. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasakan sesuatu disana. Padahal angin semakin kencang karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Namun kulitnya sama sekali tidak meringis walaupun udara dingin sudah datang menghampirinya dengan hawa yang sangat menusuk sampai tulang punggungmu ikut meringis.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menangis. Matanya masih saja sembab dan bengkak. Sekali – kali ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dikepalkan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya ditempelkan didada, mencoba menahan rasa sakit ketika mengingat kenangan manis bersama Namja itu... Namja yang selama ini ia sukai dan cintai untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, ada juga seseorang yang tidak merestui hubungannya. Dan ia tidak pernah menduga siapa yang sedang membencinya sekarang.

Sepanjang hari ia terus menghindari telepon dari Namja itu, sahabatnya bahkan orangtuanya. Seharian ia mengurungkan diri dikamar dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Ia baru tersadar, bahwa mencintai seseorang akan sebegini beratnya. Andai saja ia tahu itu, mungkin ia tidak akan mencintainya. Namun, Yeoja itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus menyukainya bahkan setiap hari namanya selalu disebut – sebut olehnya. Tenggelam larut dalam sebuah kisah cinta.. Yeoja pikir, ia bisa mendapatkan akhir cerita yang bahagia dan hidup selamanya. Nyatanya tidak,

"Oppa..." desahnya pelan. tangan kanannya terangkat dan berusaha untuk menahan cairan bening yang mulai terbit didua sudut matanya. Nyatanya ia tidak sanggup dan membiarkan tubuhnya mengerang dan menangis sejadi – jadinya.

Ia menarik nafas pelan dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dan sampai akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakui perasaannya walaupun ia tahu.. bahwa Namja itu tidak akan pernah mendengar isakan kecilnya yang selalu terdengar menderita.

"Oppa... kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku... aku tidak tahu.. dan kenapa bisa...," ucapnya sambil sesunggungkan. Ia mebungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai meneriakkan pengakuannya sekali lagi didalam hatinya. "Oppa...," desisnya sekali lagi dengan nada suara yang pelan dan terdengar serak.

Ia hanya memejamkan mata... ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Sepertinya saraf – sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bersuara, dan tidak bisa merasakan apa – apa lagi.

Kecuali rasa sakit dihatinya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Err... prolognya gaje yah? Ano ne... Mian kalau jelek dan mengecewakan. **

**Eumm.. mohon Re-view... kritik dan sarannya juga. Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik ^o^**

**Gomawo bagi yang sudah baca. Apalagi Re-view... :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

**Annyeong~ saya kembali lagi ^o^****  
****Semoga tertarik yah :3**

**Tittle: It Has to be You~**

**Rated : ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : YeWook, KyuWook, YeMin~  
**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook belong to themselves, their parents, and God ^^**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa dan lain – lainnya**

**Oh ya... untuk prolog, Mian yah~ kalau terkesan gaje atau apalah. Nanti diceritain kok, kenapa Yeoja 'itu' nangis kayak gitu dan begitulah... maklum, Author amatir *sujud dalem2* Sekalian, makasih yang udah mau Re-view...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

* * *

**Ryeowook PROV~**

Pagi ini, aku memulai kehidupanku dengan sangat bosan dan serasa seperti mayat hidup yang baru saja bangkit dari tempat mereka ditidurkan. Begitu sampai diruang makan untuk sarapan, aku hanya terus memaksakan senyum biasa dan berpura – pura ceria seperti imej-ku dulu dimata semua orang. Aku duduk disamping kakak perempuanku–– Heechul, yang sedang menggigit roti yang berselimut cokelat. Saat menoleh, ia tersenyum kepadaku dan aku agak sedikit tersinggung dengan parasnya yang memang lebih cantik dariku.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu kemarin?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah rotinya perlahan.

Aku duduk dikursi sambil melipat lututku. Kedua tanganku hanya memegang cangkir yang sudah diisi penuh oleh teh beraroma mawar yang disajikan olehnya. Aku hanya meniup uap – uap yang menghalangi pandanganku dan menenguknya perlahan. "Mmm... sekolah? Kupikir aku akan baik – baik saja...," gumamku sambil menoleh kearahnya, tentunya dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"baguslah. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya," celotehnya sambil mengoleskan roti dengan mentega. Aku mengangguk dan memandang cairan yang berwarna merah kecokelatan yang mulai menguap. aku mendesah pelan dan langsung menghabiskan teh mawar itu dalam 8 kali teguk.

"aku akan berusaha sebisaku," sahutku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku sempat menghentikan langkahku sebentar dan berbalik menoleh kakakku yang masih sibuk mengolesi sarapannya dengan selai ataupun mentega. Kakiku menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dan kemudian berbelok kekiri dan itulah kamarku yang dicat serba Ungu dan lantainya dilapisi karpet beludru. Hanya ada satu ranjang berukuran sedang, lemari baju, rak buku dan meja belajar kecil yang terlihat amat sangat sederhana. Itulah aku, selalu berpenampilan sederhana dan sama sekali tidak menonjol. Baik dikeluargaku ataupun sekolahku.

Oke, pertama – tama... kenalkan dulu diriku, Kim Ryeowook. Umurku baru saja menginjak yang ke-16 tahun. Aku adalah seorang Yeoja gaje nan tidak terkenal. Beda dengan kakak perempuanku tadi–– namanya Kim Heechul. Dia masuk jurusan Universitas 'kecantikan' dan 'model'. Kami berdua sama – sama perempuan.. tetapi lihatnya paras kami yang bertolak belakang. Awalnya Heechul sering meledeki penampilanku yang super suram. Begitu aku mengubah gaya poni, dia langsung memelukku dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa aku imut. Hah, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa diriku cantik ataupun imut dimata orang lain. Terutama kakak perempuanku yang super gelo ini-_-"

Aku menjatuhkan diri diranjang, lalu meraih ponsel yang sempat dijejalkan dibawah bantal. Tidak ada _e-mail_ yang masuk. Oke, sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sungmin akan menelponku sekarang. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali, walaupun aku sudah menunggunya hampir 20 menit lamanya. Aku terus meringkuk diranjang sambil memeluk bantal. Berharap bahwa Tuhan memberikan penyakit kepadaku sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin sekolah... aku juga malas menjalani hidup. Semuanya terlihat sama dan biasa saja. Seperti kehidupan hitam-putih, tidak ada warna yang mencolok selain mereka berdua. Itulah Motto kehidupanku, selamanya akan terus terlihat seperti itu. bahkan, kedua orang tuaku tidak mampu mengubah kedua warna itu menjadi pelangi. Yaah.. anggap saja seperti itu.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, aku bisa mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan disusul oleh suara lembut yang terlontar dari mulut kakak perempuanku. "Ryeowook~ bangun sekarang juga. Kau tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah jam berapa?" begitu datang ia langsung mengomeliku dan menceramahiku. Aku terdiam mengabaikannya. Saat ini, hanya ada pikiran – pikiran negatif yang melintas dikepalaku.

"... kau bisa melakukannya 'kan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu?"

Kata – kata itu kembali menghantam dadaku.

Aku sedikit tersentak oleh kata – kata terakhir yang diucapkan Heechul. Aku hanya bangun dan mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk bersila dan berpura – pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku sedikit memaksakan senyum dan tanganku langsung meraih handuk yang sempat terabaikan bila Heechul tidak datang. Aku bangkit dan langsung menyeret kakiku dengan lemas – amat sangat lemas keluar dari kamar. Sebelumnya, aku sempat memasang wajah baik – baik saja dihadapannya dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Setidaknya, aku tidak membuatnya pusing mengurusiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Semua hanya perlu dijalani dengan sabar dan penuh tantangan. Tidak akan ada yang berubah sama seperti halnya kedua warna yang tidak akan pernah berubah dan terurai menjadi warna pelangi."_

sudah jam berapa sekarang? –––– aku hanya bisa melirik kearah jam tangan berwarna abu – abu yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam 8.45. aku sudah bisa menduga, bahwa aku akan terlambat datang kesekolah dan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari pelajaran pertama hari ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk menggerutu. Aku hanya berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan didada, menunggu kapan bus yang akan kunaiki datang. Ini sudah lewat 15 menit sejak aku berangkat dari rumah.

* * *

**Jam 9.00**

Halte bus semakin ramai. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir sambil memandangi alroji-ku yang satu itu. berharap waktu akan berhenti atau aku yang akan menutup mata menghadapi semuanya. Oke, aku sudah terlambat lima menit, dan ini akan menjadi hukuman yang agak ringan sampai aku berhadapan dengan si saptam atau langsung dengan guruku bahkan bisa langsung dengan Pak Kepsek.

Aku mengelus dada, berusaha untuk tenang. Tetapi, yang terlintas dikepalaku hanyalah hukuman – hukuman yang akan diberikan nanti. Bisa dalam bentuk pe-er ataupun tugas piket. Tapi, semoga saja aku tidak mendapatkan apapun dipelajaran pertama. Hanya saja, itu adalah kemungkinan yang mustahil. Persentase kemungkinannya hanya 0,05 persen...

* * *

**Jam 9.15**

_Oh my..._ berapa lama lagi kakiku sanggup menompang tubuhku yang kerempeng ini? Aku melirik kearah kanan, dan kekiri mencoba mencari – cari sosok kepompong raksasa yang entah kemana perginya itu. dan aku kembali memandangi alroji-ku lalu beralih kearah sekelilingku. Semuanya hanya memakai pakaian resmi dan seperti segerombolan orang berbisnis. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memakai seragam sekolah baik SD, SMP, dan SMA. Pasti aku sudah dicap oleh orang – orang raksasa itu sebagai murid yang membolos. Padahal itu bukanlah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Bus yang kutunggu – tunggu sudah datang, dan ini benar – benar keterlambatan yang luar biasa. Aku hanya menaiki bus itu dengan santai dan tenang tanpa ada kekhawatiran apapun yang tersirat diwajahku yang polos nan tidak _Aegyo s_eperti temanku Sungmin. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan? _Well_, tidak perlu ingat – ingat. Hanya dengan melihat wajahku yang polos ini, pasti perkataan itu akan terlintas lagi dibenakmu.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang terletak disamping kaca jendela. Dan beberapa saat, pintu bus itu mulai tertutup rapat kembali dan bus itu berjalan sampai halte berikutnya. Memang bukan perjalanan panjang, jadi aku hanya bisa bersabar dan memikirkan bagaimana cara menyembunyikan wajahku dihadapan pak Kepsek.

"_... Halte XX, Halte XX," _–– aku bisa mendengar suara yang bergema yang berasal dari _Speaker_ kecil yang terpasang disamping pintu. Kepalaku melongok keluar jendela. _Good! _Aku tak mengira bisa sampai ke halte yang kutuju dengan secepat ini. Beberapa orang pun turun dengan berdesak – desakkan dan aku pun begitu. Sekarang, tubuh pendek nan mungilku ini sedang dihimpit oleh dua orang berbadan besar. Salah satunya mungkin, murid SMA–– sama sepertiku. Bisa ditebak, karena dia juga memakai seragam sekolah

Saat aku sedang menuruni tangga bus, langkahku terhenti karena ada yang menyangkut dirok seragamku. Ara, bukan menyangkut melainkan murid SMA cowok yang menarik ujung rok seragamku. Begitu aku mendongak dan memandang wajahnya yang terkesan _gentle_ itu, dia hanya menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna cokelat dan tersenyum lucu kearahku... mataku langsung terbelalak begitu menyadari sesuatu yang disodorkannya. _Oh! Oh! Dompetku~~!_

"Maaf, dompetmu... tadi terjatuh dan aku sempat memungutnya," ucapnya begitu kami turun dihalte. Aku mengambil dompet itu dengan hati – hati, kemudian tertunduk pelan.

"Gomawo... kau penyelamatku," sahutku pelan sambil memasukkan dompet itu kedalam saku tas sekolahku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa uang–– tanpa dompet itu. mungkin, bila dompet itu benar – benar hilang, aku akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki.. tentunya akan disambut oleh amarah Eomma. Aku yakin itu.

Dia memerhatikan penampilanku sekilas. "murid SMA?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "iya," sahutku lagi.

Kali ini dia menjabat tangan mungilku. Saat aku mendongak, memandang wajahnya, dia hanya tersenyum sebagaimana parasnya yang _gentle..._ Oh, aku sepertinya terpesona. Dia membuka mulut dan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar seperti alunan harpa. Begitu lembut dan menyentuh... "Kim Jong Woon, Yesung. Bagaimana denganmu?" katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Ryeowook...," ucapku pelan. "aku berasal dari SMA Soongsil *Author: ni sebenernya sekolah SMP––– cuman diubah jadi SMA (haha). emang bener ada dan nyata. Tapi yang jadi kebohongan adalah, ini SMA yang dimasukin Leeteuk. Bukan, Umin atau Wookie. Mohon dimengerti #bow*. K-kau?" tanyaku ragu sambil memandang Iris matanya yang berwarna kehitaman itu.

"Hmm... aku dari SMA Jangguan *Author: oke, ini sebenernya juga SMP, telebih lagi, ini adanya didaerah laen. Bukan di Seoul... ini SMA yang dimasukin Heechul (kalo nggak salah)*" ucap Yesung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, memerhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh. "kau kelas 2?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"kau tahu, kau terlalu pendek untuk dibilang murid SMA," ujarnya setengah meledek. Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan semburat kemerahan mulai menerjang wajahku. Aku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya dan membetulkan perkataannya yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya. Itu benar – benar menghamtam dadaku. Oke, aku memang pendek dan aku suka itu. tetapi yang aku benci, dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Tertawa biasa, bukan tertawa terbahak – bahak, itu sama saja seperti meledekiku.

Aku hanya bisa menahan amarah dengan berpura – pura melirik alroji-ku. Jam 9.27 "Eh?" tanyaku sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan mataku. Kenapa waktu berjalan secepat ini?

"Aku sudah sangat terlambat!" kataku langsung uring – uringan dan panik. aku melirik kekanan kekiri. tidak ada sesosok murid SMA selain kami berdua. ini benar - benar sudah kelewatan~! "Gomawo sudah mengembalikan dompetku dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol denganku *Author: padahal Yesung juga terlambat-_-*. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, ne" pamitku dengan nada suara yang terburu – buru.

Seketika, aku sudah meninggalkan halte itu dengan langkah terburu – buru atau bisa dibilang berlari. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara sahutan darinya lagi.. yah, meskipun begitu, aku sudah senang. Aku bisa bertemu dengan tipe Namja idealku. Aku harap, kami bisa bertemu nanti sepulang sekolah. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa terlalu berharap karena... yah, Hukuman akan menerjang hidupku nanti sore dan aku harus bersabar sampai esok harinya. Kira – kira seperti itulah Rotasi perputaran kehidupanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At School~**

Kakiku berjalan berjingjit melewati pintu kelasku. Aku menarik knop pintu yang terasa sangat berat itu dan kumasukkan kepalaku perlahan lewat celah pintu. "Annyeong," begitu sapaku sambil memasukkan badanku yang kerempeng ini kecelah pintu. Aku mendekap tas-ku sambil memandangi sekeliling. Semua mata tertuju kearahku, bisa ditebak.. aku sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam. Dan aku juga tidak mengerjakan tugas piket pagi ini. Kepalaku langsung melintasi berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai hukuman nanti.

Aku langsung menghadap ke Guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu *Author nggak tau bahasa Korea-nya 'Guru' #jujur*. Kepalaku tertunduk dan mulutku langsung berkomat – kamit nggak jelas. Tetapi yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah "Mian, aku terlambat... bus yang seharusnya kunaiki, datang terlambat,"

Saat itu, aku langsung bisa mendengar teriakkan yang masuk lewat telinga kiriku dan keluar lewat telinga kananku secara bergantian. "YA! Kim Ryeowook, sudah kutegur kau beberapa kali bahwa seharusnya kau berangkat dari awal? Aku sudah bosan mendengar alasanmu yang sama setiap hari, dan aku sudah tua–– aku tak bisa memberikan rasa belas kasihan untuk anak pemalas sepertimu. Duduk ditempatmu dan setelah sepulang sekolah, datang keruanganku!"

"ne...," jawabku setengah gemetaran.

"dan sekarang, kembali ketempat dudukmu!"

Aku berjalan melewati teman – temanku yang lain yang sedang berbisik soal keterlambatanku yang bisa dibilang terus berulang setiap harinya. Aku langsung duduk ditempatku yang berada dipojok kanan, disamping jendela besar yang mengahadap kearah lapangan. aku membuang nafas berat sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan langsung mencatat celotehan dari sang Guru yang tua bangka itu. tidak boleh ada satupun kata yang terlewati, meskipun itu adalah kata – kata kasar yang selalu diucapkan olehnya. Saat dikumpulkan, biar dia tahu apa yang baru saja perkataan kejam yang diucapkannya. Termasuk omelan untukku.

Mataku melirik kearah luar jendela. Mendung. Banyak awan kelabu yang membungkus langit cerah di Seoul. Sebentar lagi hujan dan itu merupakan berita baik untukku. Aku menyukai musim hujan, entah kenapa... kami bisa pulang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Tetapi tidak untuk saat ini––– sepulang sekolah aku akan menerima 'hukuman' dan mendapatkan 'hadiah' untuk keterlambatanku. dan Hujan malah mempersuram keadaan... sepertinya begitu,

Aku terdiam melamun, memandang hampa tulisanku yang tertera dibuku dan nggak ada bagus – bagusnya. Sampai kesadarkanku kembali kedalam tubuhku, dikarenakan ada yang mengenai dahiku. Mataku hanya mengerjap – ngerjap, memandang gumpalan kertas yang sempat mencium dahiku yang tertutupi poni. Aku membuka bungkusannya dan membaca isinya;

_Annyeong Wookie~ aku ingin menyampaikan berita bagus untukmu :3_

_Kemarin, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Namja Idealku. Dia menolongku ketika aku sempat tersandung batu ditrotoar saat hendak pulang kerumah, dan dia menggendongku sambil mengantarkanku. Lalu, kami bertemu lagi taman, saat aku sedang menemani kakakku bermain disana. Dan malamnya, dia tak sengaja lewat didepan rumahku dan menyahut namaku saat aku sedang duduk dibalkon rumahku. Begitu datang keluar, aku langsung menyatakan perasaanku dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bukankah itu berita bagus? Jam makan siang nanti, aku tak sabar menceritakannya secara detail kepadamu _(^o^)

_-Sungmin-_

Aku menghelas nafas pelan, kuputar mataku kearah kiri dan mendapati sosok 'aneh' yang sedang menatapku juga sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Tangannya membentuk huruf 'V' dan kemudian dia tersenyum lebar sambil memberi isyarat kepadaku lewat kedipan mata. Aku menggerutu pelan. Kuraih pensil mekanik milikku yang sempat terabaikan dan kutulis balasan surat untuknya.

_Itu berita yang sangat bagus. Kau amat sangat beruntung,_

_Ya, aku juga tidak sabar mendengar ceritamu. Kutunggu dikelas saat jam Makan siang. Kau pasti ada janji dengan pacar barumu ya? Kapan – kapan kau bisa memperkenalkannya kepadaku?_ ^^

_-Wookie-_

Aku melempar kertas itu dan timing-nya pas sekali. kertas itu mendarat dipangkuan Sungmin sebelum guru menyadari apa yang sudah kuperbuat. Kemudian aku bertopang dagu, mencoba menghilangkan kecemasanku yang datang tiba – tiba saat aku selesai membaca suratnya. Aku kembali membuang nafas berat, dan langsung mengerjap – ngerjapkan mataku, mencoba mengusir cairan bening yang mulai terbit disudut mataku. Sambil mengingit bibir, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana reaksiku nanti ketika aku mendengarkan ceritanya yang sangat... menjengkelkan.

Bohong.. itu bohong... aku tidak akan sanggup mendengarkan ceritanya. Sebab, aku merasa sangat iri dengannya yang bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan pacar yang perhatian kepadanya. Aku juga, ingin dipandang cantik dimata laki – laki manapun... terlebih lagi, dimata laki – laki yang tadi pagi, aku sangat mengharapkan yang seperti itu. sayangnya aku harus terus memandangi diri sendiri ditengah – tengah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"...yah, kau benar – benar beruntung...," sahutku sambil memainkan sumpitku dan mengetuk – ketukannya ke meja yang tak berdosa ini. Aku benar – benar sudah jengkel dengan ceritanya yang terlalu detail dan benar – benar panjang, hampir menghabiskan setengah waktu jam makan siang kami. Dia memandangku sekilas lalu memasukan _sandwich_ yang ia bawa dari rumahnya kemulut mungilnya itu. Aku memutar mata jengkel dan kembali mengaduk – aduk bekalku dengan sumpit. "lupakan," gerutuku pelan.

"Mmm...," Sungmin mengangguk – angguk pelan dan mencoba mengerti. Dia masih memasang tampang tak berdosa dan dan tetap dengan gigi kelincinya yang berderet rapih dibibirnya yang supertebal itu *PLAK* setidaknya, ia terlihat imut dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan yang panjangnya hanya menyampai pundak dan tata poni yang rata, menutupi dahinya yang lebar dan berjerawat *Author dibakar Pumpkin / Oppaya*-_-

"kupikir kau juga bisa mendapatkannya. Kau harus tahu rumor yang melegenda sekarang. Kalau kau benar – benar memahaminya, kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku," ucapnya sambil menggigiti ujung _sandwich_ dengan gigi kelincinya yang putih nan runcing. Aku memasang wajah sok tertarik, dan berpura – pura tidak mendengarkan celotehannya. Jadi aku diam saja sampai aku menyadari satu kata yang ganjil dari perkataannya tadi.

Aku mengangkat alis. "hah? Rumor?" aku tak yakin bahwa kemampuan mendengarku berkurang. Atau... dia yang salah ngomong?-_-

Sungming mengangguk pelan. "yap, kau akan bertemu jodohmu dengan takdir yang sama. Kalau kau kebetulan bertemu dengannya, melebihi 3 kali dalam satu hari, maka... dialah jodohmu," ucapnya. "itulah takdir,"

Aku menusuk bekalku dengan sumpit. "hah? Berita bohong darimana itu?" ujarku dengan penuh kejengkelan. Dia mengangguk semangat dan bercerita lagi dan lagi~

Akhirnya, aku membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam celotehan Sungmin. Memang, aku tidak sayang pada nyawaku sendiri (?). aku juga tidak berniat meledak emosi dihadapan Sungmin. Sementara dia sendiri, kelihatan lebih _enjoy_ bila bercerita dan berceloteh panjang lebar kepadaku. aku hanya bisa memalingkah wajah, menyembunyikan rasa maluku dihadapannya. Mataku memandangi kaca jendela yang sudah berembun... sementara diluar sana masih terdengar bunyi rintik – rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Aku mendesah pelan memikirkannya.

Saat itu, langit seakan mengerti perasaanku yang sekarang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After School~  
**

"Ne... aku paham," ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"kalau begitu kejadian ini jangan sampai terulangi lagi. Pastikan 'hadiah' itu selesai besok, atau kau akan mendapatkan hadiah baru dan kelas tambahan,"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludah. Setelah membungkuk dalam, aku meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan kutukan itu dengan hati – hati. Begitu sampai di koridor utama, aku langsung membuka map biru dan membacanya. Inilah 'hadiah' yang ditugaskan oleh Guru killer yang tadi pagi ingin sekali menghukumku, entah kenapa tidak disebut 'hukuman'... Karena berhubung musim hujan, ia jadi agak sedikit kasihan kepadaku yang agak kecil dan penuh kemalangan. Jadi, ia memberikan tugas lengkap; Matematika, IPA, dan pelajaran Bahasa lengkap 15 soal untuk tiap pelajaran.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan desahan lagi dan lagi. Aku harus pulang cepat, atau aku akan diomeli oleh Eomma. Dan malam ini, aku harus belajar penuh... dan tidur larut. Aku bisa membayangkan esok hari, dimana aku akan terlambat sekolah lagi dan lagi. Guru killer itu pun akan memberiku kelas tambahan besok. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk sekolah. Karena nggak ada hal – hal yang bagus dan semuanya selalu dipandang biasa.

Kupandang langit lewat jendela besar yang ada dikelas. Langit masih saja menangis... dan sepertinya akan berlangsung agak lama. Sementara sekolah sudah sepi, sangat sepi. Sungmin pasti sedang kencan dengan pacar barunya. Enak ya... aku selalu ngidam ingin punya pacar. Apalagi satu sekolah, rasanya pasti menyenangkan dan hidup pun enak dijalani. Selama ini, aku selalu mengisi kehidupanku dengan hal – hal negatif. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena itu sudah kebiasaan dari kecil.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke Toilet sebentar untuk memperbaiki penampilanku yang acak – acakkan. Ujung rambutku mulai ikal dengan sendirinya dan terasa begitu lembab dan agak mengembang. poniku pun nyebar kemana – mana. Aku mulai menyisir rambutku yang panjangnya melebihi siku dan menata poniku kesamping kanan. Setelah selesai, aku sempat memandangi diriku yang kecil ini... bayangkan aku mempunyai rambut cokelat keemasan seperti Sungmin, wajah Aegyo dan gigi kelinci-nya yang lucu. Dunia pasti sudah mengira bahwa aku ini sarap. Bagaimana pun penampilanku, aku adalah aku, dan aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi 'perempuan cantik' –– Eomma pun sependapat dengan pemikiranku.

Aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku dari tas. Sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan menaruhnya diloker sementara map hadiah itu akan kusimpan di tas. Karena nggak ada pe-er apapun selain hadiah terkutuk itu, lebih baik kusimpan diloker daripada aku membawa tas-ku berat – berat dan malah menyiksa diri sendiri. Sekarang tas-ku kosong sementara aku sendiri menuntun buku – buku pelajaranku yang super tebal itu keluar Toilet. Buku – buku itu menumpuk sampai – sampai aku nggak mampu untuk melihat siapa yang didepanku... Dan kesialan telah menimpa kehidupanku.

_Bruk!_

_Hari ini Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padamu, Kim Ryeowook... _gerutuku dalam hati sambil memungut buku pelajaranku dengan wajah tertunduk. "Mianhae... apa kau terluka?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Orang itu tidak menyahut apapun. Ia hanya menempelkan tangannya didahiku sambil memerhatikan keadaanku yang mulai sewot begini. Rambut yang sudah kutata rapi pun kembali berantakan dengan poni yang menutupi mata. "kau baik – baik saja 'kan? Apa kau terluka?" dia malah berbalik bertanya. Aku mendongak dan memandang wajahnya. Ternyata yang kutabrak itu laki – laki...

Kutatap wajahnya yang terkesan sangat _gentle_... mungkin melebihi orang yang kutemui tadi pagi. Dia punya iris berwarna cokelat karamel yang mengisyaratkan kedamaian yang dalam, rambut kecokelatan, senyum yang menawan, dan suara melodis yang terdengar amat-sangat lembut... Dia membantuku membereskan buku pelajaranku. Begitu selesai, dia bertanya kepadaku, masih dengan senyuman yang sama dan tatapan ramah seperti parasnya yang menawan.

"Mian... aku tadi tidak hati – hati...," ujarku sambil memandangnya sekilas. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk dahiku pelan, menyingkirkan poni dari pandanganku dan menatanya persis seperti aku menata poniku itu di Toilet.

"nggak apa – apa," katanya singkat. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tanganku sibuk mengangkat tumpukkan buku dan wajahku pun terhalang lagi. Dia mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum terkekeh sebentar. "kau pendek...," ucapnya sambil memerhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutku. Begitu mendengar ucapannya, aku hanya bisa menggerutu pelan.

"ne... aku tahu bahwa aku pendek," sahutku mencoba untuk tenang. "aku tahu, aku nggak ada bagus – bagusnya. Lebih baik, kau cepat pulang atau hujan akan turun lagi...," sambungku sambil melirik kearah luar jendela. Benar, hujannya memang sudah agak reda. Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelas sambil berusaha keras menjaga keseimbanganku. Terlebih lagi aku harus membawa tasku. Babonya diriku, kenapa sebagian buku itu tidak disimpan dulu didalam tas sekolahku. Sudahlah, sudah terlambat...

Aku hanya memejamkan mata berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan rasa kesemutan yang menyerang kedua tanganku. Begitu membuka mataku kembali, aku merasa agak sedikit ringan dan tidak ada lagi buku yang menghalangiku. Disampingku, cowok yang tidak sengaja kutrabrak tadi menolongku dengan membawa setengah buku pelajaranku. Aku memandangi tumpukan buku yang dibawa olehku dan cowok itu secara bergantian. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar, bahwa dia sudah jadi penyelamatku sore ini. Hanya saja... ini nggak terlalu merepotkan untuknya?

"e-eehh... tidak usah," kataku berusaha mencegahnya yang berniat baik kepadaku. tetapi sepertinya dia tidak dengar. Dia hanya terus berjalan disampingku dengan santainya. Aku memutar mata, diam saja deh.. harusnya aku bersyukur bahwa saat ini ada juga orang yang ikhlas menolongku disaat – saat genting seperti ini.

Cowok itu sekarang beralih memandangku. "dimana lokermu?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"disana," tunjukku. Yah, pasrah aja deh...

Aku membuka lokerku yang kosong itu. sekarang lokerku sudah terisi kembali oleh buku – buku yang supertebal yang penuh dengan ilmu – ilmu yang sering sekali kuabaikan. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup pintu lokerku, kemudian kembali membungkuk dihadapan cowok itu. "terima kasih. Kau memang benar – benar penyelamatku,"

"Tidak perlu repot – repot seperti itu. membantu adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah kulakukan," kata cowok itu sambil mencegahku membungkuk lagi. Bisa – bisa sendi tulang rusukku bisa patah secara instan. Jadi aku menurutinya saja. "kenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun... kelas 3 Aksel,"

"Kim Ryeowook. Kelas 2," aku langsung menjabat tangannya pelan. dia hanya tersenyum senang ketika aku menjabat tangannya. aku pun begitu... mungkin kami berdua memang sudah resmi berteman. Itu pun, kalau dia nggak keberatan dengan diriku yang pendek dan babo ini. Sebenarnya, mengenalnya pun aku sudah cukup senang, apalagi sampai berteman akrab dengannya.

Kyuhyun melirik keluar jendela. Ia mendesah pelan kemudian beralih memandangku, "hujannya turun lagi. Bagaimana bila kita pulang bareng aja? Kau naik halte 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku memutar otak dan mencoba mengingat – ingat jam berapa bus datang. Tetapi, aku hanya mengangguk terdiam. Bahkan, aku pun tidak melirik alroji. _Oh my..._ jam berapa ini? Jangan katakan bahwa ini sudah masuk waktu Maghrib, alias menjelang malam. Bisa – bisa aku habis dalam omelan Eomma yang super-kasar dan dia selalu saja menceramahiku 2 jam non stop.

"tapi, sepertinya aku sudah ketinggalan bus. Bagaimana denganmu? Masih tetap ingin pergi ke halte?"

Aku menggigit bibir sambil memandangi alroji-ku dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kecemasan. Jam **16.24**. ".._.Well_, aku juga ketinggalan," sahutku sambil memaksakan senyum seadanya.

"aku akan berjalan kaki dari sini sampai halte berikutnya. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Aku mengangguk pasrah. Lalu kami berdua berjalan beriringan–– tentunya tidak sepayung. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun, karena takut di-_bully_ oleh ratusan penggemarnya. Aku kenal dia, namun aku tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan sebaik ini. Biasanya, anak Aksel (Akselerasi) 'kan... judes – judes. Terutama para Yeoja-nya-_-

Kami berdua larut dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang membuka pokok pembicaraan sore ini. Mungkin karena derasnya hujan, menghalangiku untuk pedekate dengan cowok ini. Bukan pedekate pacar, aku hanya ingin berteman... berteman dengan orang sebaik dia. Namun, aku masih saja ragu–– mungkin saja dia menyimpan genderan perang untukku dibalik senyumnya yang sangat menawan itu dan mungkin saja, aku tertipu. Tetapi, entahlah... aku tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran cowok. Terutama cowok yang baru saja kutemui ini.

Ponsel yang sengaja kujejalkan disaku rok seragamku mulai bergetar dan mengeluarkan ringtone ringan. Aku langsung tersikap dan buru – buru membuka _e-mail_ dari Heechul-Unnie;

_From: Lady Heechullie~_

_To: Kim Wookie_

_Subject: Tolong belanja!_

_Sepulang sekolah nanti, belikan aku; daging, cuka, sawi dan kecap. Uangnya akan kuganti setelah kau tiba dirumah..__  
__((PS:: beritahu aku secepatnya bila kau tidak punya uang.))_

Aku menggerutu pelan sambil mejejalkan kembali ponsel tak berdosa itu dikantung rok seragamku. Aku tak membalas _e-mail_ itu dikarenakan aku sudah punya uang yang cukup untuk belanja kebutuhan seperti itu. toh, nanti 'kan uangnya diganti sama Heechul-Unnie, jadi tak masalah...

Menyadari bahwa aku sudah tertinggal jauh dari Kyuhyun, aku langsung berlari – lari pelan, menyusul Kyuhyun dan berusaha menyamakan langkah kakiku dengannya. Kami berdua kembali berjalan beriringan "ng... sepertinya hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang bareng kamu," ujarku langsung ke topik permasalahan. Kyuhyun memandangku dengan alis terangkat. Bagus deh, kalau dia dengar...

"Mmm? Memang kenapa?"

"Unnie menyuruhku berbelanja," sahutku dengan lemas. Lalu, aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum kepadanya, sambil berpura – pura ceria. "kau pulang duluan saja,"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, menyetujui perkataanku. Mungkin, kelihatannya ia juga sudah repot – repot menolongku bahkan menemaniku pulang. Syukur deh kalau ini benar – benar berguna untuknya. Soalnya, cowok itu tiba – tiba nolong disaat yang tepat dan tanpa diminta. Mungkin, ini salah satu cara untuk membalas kebaikannya? Nanti dia juga akan mendapatkan balasannya dariku. Hanya saja, aku belum memikirkan kapan waktunya.

Dia menepuk dahiku pelan. aku hanya bisa menggerutu menerima pukulan ringan itu. kenapa cowok senang sekali menepuk dahi seenaknya? Apa Sungmin juga diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pacarnya?

"oke," ucapnya sambil menarik tangannya kembali. Kemudian dia melambai pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku yang sedang membatu ditempat. "sampai jumpa besok ya,"

Aku terdiam membatu sambil memandangi sosoknya yang mulai ditelan oleh kerumunan orang. Tanganku perlahan menyentuh dahi yang sempat dijitak kecil oleh Kyuhyun. Aku merasa begitu berdebar – debar ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya ataupun menepuk keningku yang mungil ini. Rasanya.. ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding tadi pagi. Aku rasa begitu,

Aku melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat menuju minimarket yang terletak disebrang halte. Sebelumnya aku sudah melambai pelan kepada Kyuhyun. Begitu sampai didepan market, aku melipat payungku dan menitipkannya ditempat penyimpanan payung. Aku sempat meringis ketika pintu toko terbuka secara otomatis dan udara sejuk mulai mengelilingiku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri tegap. Dingin... terlebih lagi aku tidak bawa mantel atau sejenisnya. Tapi, kucoba untuk mengabaikannya dan hasilnya nihil. Tubuhku tidak bisa terlepas dari hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang punggungku.

Kakiku kembali melangkah, mencari – cari sosok benda yang biasa disebut 'Daging' dan 'Kecap'. Karena malas, aku jadi mengambil Daging seenaknya, lalu kubayar dikasir. Begitu mengantri, aku hanya bisa cengo sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata melihat segerombol orang mengatri sambil menggerutu tak sabaran. _Oh dear..._ antriannya **sangat** panjang-_- *Author: sabar ya, Ryeowook Oppa #pukpuk*

Aku mendapat girilan antri paling belakang. Didepanku ada seorang Namja tinggi memakai seragam SMA. Telinganya disumpel oleh dua _earphone_ kecil berwarna merah. Aku terus memandangi punggungnya sampai menyadari bahwa antrian didepannya sudah kosong. Menunggu, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Menunggu sampai Namja Babo itu maju dan menggeser keranjang belanjanya. Nyatanya, ia tidak bergerak sesenti pun meskipun aku sudah memanggilnya berkali – kali. Dan akhirnya, ia diserobot-_-

Kali ini, aku menepuk pundaknya pelan. dan dia menoleh dengan raut wajah yang agak terkejut dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat sempurna. Aku pun begitu. Otakku terus berputar mencoba mengingat – ingat siapa dia.

Namja yang menolongku tadi pagi... sekarang ada didepan mataku.

"Kau?" kataku dan Namja itu bersamaan. Aku memalingkan wajah mencoba menhindari rasa malu. Dan Namja itu... akh! Aku lupa namanya.

Namja itu terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk kepalaku. "kau Ryeowook 'kan? Masih ingat aku?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "namaku Yesung. Ingat itu dalam otak kecilmu itu,"

Aku hanya mengangguk – angguk diam. Benar, aku lupa namanya. Dan sekarang, perkataannya tadi terus mengiang – ngiang dikepalaku, bagaikan perkataan itu terus menghantuiku dari belakang.

Sekarang Yesung melirik keranjang belanjaku yang kuabaikan dilantai. Dia tersenyum sambil menutup mulutnya yang nyaris saja tertawa. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepadaku lagi dengan raut wajah yang bertanya – tanya. "kau belanja untuk makan malam?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk ringan. "Oppa sendiri, membeli _curry_ untuk makan malam?" tanyaku sambil balas bertanya. Dia mengangguk kemudian menggeser keranjangnya, karena antrian sudah kosong didepan. Setelah itu, badannya tidak berbalik menghadapku lagi dan aku pun kembali diabaikan.

Aku menghela nafas sambil melirik alrojiku. "hah? Jam 17.13?" kataku setengah berteriak. Dan sekarang, hampir semua pasang mata melihat ekspresiku yang engah terkejut ini. Aku berusaha meredakannya dengan berpura – pura tersenyum dan mataku melirik kearah lain. Sekarang, Yesung kembali menghadapku dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku menatapnya sekilas dan kembali bersikap kekanak – kanakkan dengan cara mengabaikannya.

"kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Yesung sambil mengangkat setengah alisnya.

Pandanganku hanya kembali menerawang. Kemudian dengan sedikit ragu, aku mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya. "Mmm... sedikit," sahutku dengan nada pelan. pandanganku kembali menatap wajahnya yang terkesan Babo itu. ia kelihatan bingung. Buru – buru aku menambahkan sebelum ia mengidap rasa frustasi yang berlebihan. "tapi, aku rasa... aku akan baik – baik saja," aku memaksakan senyum tipis.

Yesung hanya menggeser keranjangnya kesamping dan mulai mempersilahkanku untuk maju kedepan. "kau saja duluan. Aku tahu, kau cemas karena pulang terlambat," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Aku memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. Apa dengan mudahnya ia bisa membaca raut wajah setiap orang, atau aku saja yang terlalu polos dan _innocent?_. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menggeser keranjangku kedepan. Sekarang aku berada didepan antrian Yesung dan sebelumnya aku sempat berbisik "ne, Gomawo Oppa...," dan kemudian dibalas dengan senyum mengembang dari ukiran wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sempurna. Aku hanya terdiam sambil berusaha meredakan debar jantungku. Sesekali aku memalingkan wajahku darinya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku.

Dan itulah terakhir percakapanku antara aku dan Yesung, sosok Namja yang kuidolakan semenjak tadi pagi. Ia menolongku yang hampir saja kehilangan uang dihalte. Kulihat sosoknya yang dewasa, baik dan jahil, rasanya seperti sudah mengenal dirinya lebih akrab walau aku belum tahu tentang dirinya. Sekarang aku memandangnya dari jauh yang sudah duluan menaiki bus, sebelum aku. Dalam hati aku terus bertanya – tanya... kapan kami bisa dipertemukan kembali?

Semoga saja ada Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemunya sekali lagi, hari ini saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Skipp Time~)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah aku hanya bergegas menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Sebelumnya aku sudah menaruh semua belanjaan yang dipesan Heechul dan catatan kecil yang menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak akan ikut makan malam. Begitu sampai dikamar, aku hanya mengganti pakaian seragamku yang kotor karena air kubangan dengan pijama dengan motif kotak – kotak dengan perpaduan warna ungu, cokelat dan putih. Kugerai rambutku yang berwarna hitam lurus dan kupandang bayanganku sendiri dicermin. Huh, kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Heechul atau Sungmin? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menganggap diriku sendiri cantik?

Kusimpan pertanyaan bodoh itu. dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan menghempaskan diri sambil memeluk bantal kecil berwarna cokelat. Sambil menatap langit – langit kamar yang polos itu, aku terus berpikir... kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi? Maksudku, Yesung Oppa... selama Sungmin mengatakan itu, hatiku terus berdebar – debar dan entah kenapa.. aku begitu berharap bahwa orang itu adalah Yesung Oppa.

_Kau akan bertemu jodohmu dengan takdir yang sama. Kalau kau kebetulan bertemu dengannya, melebihi 3 kali dalam satu hari, maka... dialah jodohmu.._

_Itulah Takdir.._

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran aneh dari dalam otakku. Kenapa perkataan Sungmin terus mengiang – ngiang dikepalaku walau sebenarnya aku tak ingin? Terkadang, perkataan itu selalu menghantuiku dari belakang sampai – sampai membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Sekarang, aku berusaha mengabaikannya dengan membuka ponselku dan mengecek e-mail yang masuk. Hasilnya nihil, tidak _e-mail_ yang masuk hari ini selain dari Heechul-Unnie

Aku menjejalkan ponselku dibawah bantal. Sekarang, aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal dan mencoba meredakan rasa malu yang berlebihan. Bayangkan, aku sudah memikirkan banyak pertanyaan yang siap untuk ditanyakan kepada Yesung Oppa. Seperti alamat _e-mail_nya... nomor ponsel dan...

"Wookie?" seseorang mengagetkanku dari luar. Dan saat kutatap orangnya, ternyata itu Heechul.. ia datang dengan apronnya yang berwarna orange jeruk dan spatula berminyak. Aku memandangnya dengan alis terangkat sampai ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "apa kau benar – benar tidak ingin makan malam?" tanyanya langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Aku mengangguk lemas. "Ne," jawabku singkat. "aku sedang tidak nafsu makan,"

Heechul menarik tanganku keras. "kalau begitu, jangan bermalas – malasan dikamar," gerutunya. "nah, aku punya pekerjaan yang bagus untukmu,"

Aku mengangkat alis heran. "pekerjaan?" tanyaku dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Heechul kembali mengangguk sambil menyodorkan rantang makanan kepadaku. "tadi, Zhoumi-Oppa meneleponku. katanya ia ingin sekali mencicipi masakanku malam ini. Nah, antarlah sampai rumahnya. Setelah itu, kau boleh bersenang – senang kembali dikamarmu..,"

Menggerutu, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Buru – buru aku menyambar jaket bertudung yang berwarna Ungu tua, dan kurogoh ponselku dari balik bantal dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. "Ne, aku paham...," sahutku malas. Kusambar rantang itu dengan sedikit kasar.. dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berjalan dengan sendirinya menuruni tangga. Sekarang, aku sedang berpapasan dengan pintu ruang tamu sambil memakai sandal. "aku berangkat," pamitku singkat. Tetapi sahutan itu tidak dibalas dengan apapun. Bisa ditebak, Heechul pasti sedang asyik – asyiknya bertelepon ria dengan sepupuku, Zhoumi-Oppa. jadi sebaiknya kubiarkan saja dia sebelum aku mendapat pukulan keras dikepalaku.

* * *

Begitu sampai didepan pintu rumah yang terlihat seperti istana itu, aku langsung memencet bel dan terus menyahuti nama Zhoumi-Oppa. tidak ada respon apapun. Aku memutuskan untuk membungkam mulutku selama beberapa menit dan menunggu pintu besar nan mewah itu terbuka lebar.

Pintu terbuka dan kutemukanlah sosok yang kucari – cari. Ia menyambutku dengan senyum menawannya yang disertai dengan pakaian formal yang biasa ia pakai sehari – hari. Aku mendecakkan lidah, memang sudah sepantasnya untuk anak orang kaya.

"Annyeong Oppa...," sapaku sambil membungkukkan badan sekilas. Setelah itu, aku langsung memasuki rencana awalku, menyerahkan makanan yang dibuat oleh Heechul. "umm.. Unnie menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini. Kami berdua membaginya setengah untuk Oppa,"

"ne, Gomawo," sahut Zhoumi sambil mencubit pipiku. Ia memerhatikan penampilanku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya setelah memerhatikanku yang super-pendek ini. "sampaikan salamku untuk Heechul. Dan terima kasih untuk makan malamnya,"

Aku hanya mem'pout'kan bibirku, diam. Tanganku dilipat didepan dada dan mataku langsung memberikan kesan _Death glare_ untuknya.

"ne, aku paham. Kalau begitu, esok aku janji... aku akan mentraktirmu es krim," gerutu Zhoumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Arraseo? Jangan mengambek lagi,"

Aku mengangguk senang dan memeluk tubuh tiang listrik itu erat. Sudah kebiasaanku kalau aku sering menampilkan tingkah yang kekanak – kanakkan dihadapan publik. Karena tubuhku pendek dan mungil, kupikir aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk meluluhkan hati seorang cowok. Termasuk sepupuku yang satu ini. Kupikir ia langsung luluh ketika melihatku. "Gomawo Oppa~" seruku kegirangan.

"oke.. oke...," katanya sambil berusaha untuk mengerti. Ia mengelus rambutku yang agak kebasahan karena kebanjiran air hujan. "kau harus pulang. Mau kuantarkan?"

Inilah Zhoumi-Oppa yang sangat kukenal. Begitu melihat sisi kebaikannya, senyumku langsung mengembang. "tidak, terima kasih...," tolakku halus sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan. aku tahu ia bermaksud baik. Hanya saja... aku tidak ingin merepotkannya dan aku juga tidak ingin ia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil terus.

"hati – hati ne?" pesannya sambil memaksakan senyum pucat.

Kulihat raut wajahnya yang agak khawatir. Buru – buru aku menambahkan senyum baik – baik saja dan berlari meninggalkan perkarangan rumahnya, tanpa menyahuti perkataannya tadi.

**Ryeowook PROV End's**

* * *

**Author PROV~**

Yeoja itu hanya menggigil ketika angin malam menghampirinya dan menusuk tulang punggungnya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, namun tubuhnya masih saja menggigil. Ketika ia mendongak memandangi langit malam yang mendung ia hanya mendesah lagi dan lagi... kejadian disekolah yang begitu berat kembali melayang masuk dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu, ia seharusnya tidak merasa iri dan tentu saja tetap bersikap ceria dihadapan Sungmin, sahabat terbaiknya. Ia pikir, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menunjukkan sikap kejengkelannya pada saat waktu jam makan siang. Memang tidak ada salahnya cemburu... hanya saja, Wookie pikir ia terlalu melebih – lebihkannya. Itu pun dia masih larut dalam amarah dan permasalahannya.

Butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret kakinya dan maju selangkah. Tangan kanannya terjulur kedepan dan mencengkram pagar besi jembatan. Pagar besi itu seharusnya terasa dingin di tangannya yang telanjang, tetapi nyatanya itu tidak bisa merasakan apapun walaupun ia mencengkram pagar besi itu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kepalanya hanya tertunduk menatap jalanan kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan keadaan didepannya walau sekarang akan ada bencana yang menghampirinya.

"hei, awas!"

_Brukk!_

Nah benar 'kan?

Wookie langsung jatuh terjembab ditanah ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia ditabrak oleh seorang Namja yang mengendarai sepeda. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi kening yang lecet. Lutut kanannya pun berdarah. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menangis dihadapan Namja itu. buru – buru ia membungkuk dalam sambil berulang kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Namja itu terdiam sambil memandangi Yeoja yang berulang kali meminta maaf dihadapannya sambil membungkuk. Begitu mengenali suaranya, ia tersenyum lebar sambil mencengkram pundak Wookie ringan. "kau... kau Wookie 'kan?"

Wookie hanya memutar otak, berusaha untuk mengingat – ingat siapa pemilik suara ini. Begitu ia mengenali suaranya ia langsung membulatkan matanya dan memandang Namja itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"..Ye...Yesung Oppa?" tanya Wookie tak yakin. Ia hanya mengangkat alis kaget ketika melihat seseorang dihadapannya tersenyum halus kepadanya. "be..benarkan?" lanjutnya gugup.

"ne," jawab si pemilik suara halus itu. ia menepuk kepala Wookie ringan sambil memerhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia agak kaget karena melihat darah yang menodai pijama yang dipakai Wookie. "kau terluka?" tanyanya panik.

Wookie memaksakan senyum halus, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah menjerit – jerit kesakitan dalam hati. "ini tidak seberapa...," sahutnya pelan. buru – buru ia menambahkan ketika ia melihat senyum pedih yang terukir diwajah Namja itu. "aku yakin, bahwa aku akan baik – baik saja," lanjutnya dengan nada cemas, tak ingin membuat khawatir Namja itu.

Yesung hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir, sambil memerhatikan keadaan Wookie. "kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya lagi sambil berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatirannya.

Wookie mendesah pelan sambil memandang lukanya. "...sepertinya nggak," sahutnya pelan. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan sakit yang belebihan yang terpusat dari lutut kanannya. "sakit...," ia meringis pelan ketika angin kembali menerjang tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi luka itu malah memperburuk keadaan. Sebenarnya Wookie tidak berniat untuk menangis karena hal sepele. Tetapi ketahuilah, ini bukan luka lecet biasa. Entah itu apa dan Author sendiri susah menjelaskannya ._.v

Yesung sedari tadi memandangi Wookie dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bingung dan langsung kepalang panik karena tidak pernah mendapatkan situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. tanpa berpikir lagi, ia langsung menarik tangan Wookie dan memakaikannya jaket yang dikenakannya. "kau kedinginan," katanya sambil berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil memaksakan senyum. "akan kuantar kau pulang sampai rumah, ne?" ucapnya berusaha merayu Wookie agar menurut padanya.

"oh tidak... jangan... jangan," kata Wookie tercegang. Ia menelan ludahnya berat dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan baik – baik saja. "aku akan baik – baik saja...," ucapnya pelan sambil tertunduk. "sungguh,"

Yesung hanya menggeleng tegas. "tidak, ini salahku karena sudah menabrakmu hingga jatuh terjembab dan terluka seperti ini,"

"aku yakin bahwa aku akan baik – baik saja nanti...," sahut Wookie. "dan.. ini sudah larut malam. Kupikir kau juga harus pulang...,"

Yesung hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Wookie yang sedang berusaha mati – matian untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik – baik saja. Awalnya ia tidak pernah bisa mengira bahwa gadis kecil ini sangatlah keras kepala dan susah untuk diajak berkompromi. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Wookie yang sekarang sedang memaksakan senyum. Dalam keadaan setengah tersadar ia menarik Wookie pelan kedalam dekapannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga mungilnya.

"karena kau perempuan, aku jadi tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian...," gumam Yesung dipundak Wookie. "kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

Wookie tercegang. Sebelumnya ini adalah situasi yang nggak pernah sekalipun ia tebak begitu saja. Wookie hanya bisa terdiam, sambil merapatkan bibirnya kuat – kuat. Mereka berdua, larut dalam kesunyian. Bingung ia harus bertindak seperti apa. Sekarang ini, biarkan saja tubuhnya dipeluk bahkan digendong. Begitu kesadarannya kembali, Wookie tercegang karena ia sudah duduk di bangku jok belakang sepeda. Yesung pun langsung tersenyum jahil ketika melihat respon yang diberikan.

"kau serius?" gerutu Wookie. Ia tidak bisa mengelak. Jadi biarkan saja tangannya melingkari pinggang Namja itu. "terserahlah...," ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Yesung dengan nyaman. Dan sebenarnya, inilah adegan yang diidam – idamkannya sejak dulu.

Yesung terkikik. "jangan tidur diperjalanan nanti,"

_Aku tahu, dasar pabbo..._ gerutu Wookie sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

* * *

**(Skip Time) At Wookie Bedroom~**

"kau sungguh merepotkan," gerutu Heechul. Ia mengambil perban dan mulai membalut lutut Wookie. Sebelumnya ia sudah mencuci lukanya dan meneteskan anti septik. "tapi, apa benar kau akan baik – baik saja?" tanyanya dengan ragu. Kemudian ia melirik sekilas kearah Wookie sambil tersenyum jahil.

"hmm... iya," sahut Wookie lemas. "maaf sudah merepotkan,"

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," gerutu Heechul lagi. "kau tahu? Karena aku memberimu pekerjaan berat seperti itu, kau jadi tertabrak sepeda diperjalanan pulang... Pria yang menabrak kau sudah meminta maaf?" lanjut Heechul. Nada suaranya agak sedikit tajam dan tegas. Wookie sedikit meringis setelah mendengarnya. Terkadang kakak perempuannya itu sering mengamuk karena khawatir akan keadaannya, sampai – sampai diluar kendali.

Wookie mengangguk. "ne, sudah kok...," ia berusaha untuk mencairkan berbagai macam suasana yang menegangkan yang menyelimuti seluruh ruang pribadinya. Kali ini keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Umm... sehabis ini, aku ingin tidur lebih cepat. Jangan mengangguku ya, Unnie?"

"hmm... iya," sahut Heechul setengah terkikik geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, mungkin adalah malam terbaik untuk Wookie. Ia terus menggeliat dalam selimut sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya. Terkadang ia tertawa sambil mengingat - ingat kejadian yang dialaminya pagi tadi sampai malam ini. Walaupun ada kesan dan suasana yang menjengkelkan hatinya, ia tetap bersyukur. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia terus mengingat – ingat perkataan Sungmin yang pernah mendebarkan hatinya.

_Kau akan bertemu jodohmu dengan takdir yang sama. Kalau kau kebetulan bertemu dengannya, melebihi 3 kali dalam satu hari, maka... dialah jodohmu.._

_Itulah Takdir.._

Itu benar – benar ada dan nyata. Sekarang, Yeoja itu benar – benar mengalaminya.

Wookie berandai – andai. Benarkah Yesung adalah jodohnya atau itu hanya permainan yang dibuat – buat oleh Sungmin?

Sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, ia terus meneriakkan permintaannya.

_...Semoga kami berdua berada didalam Takdir yang sama..._

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**To be Continue...  
**

* * *

**Yap itulah kelanjutan dari Prolog-nya~  
Gomawo yang sudah ikhlas memberikan Review, Follow atau Favorite cerita ini... :)  
**

**mungkin akan ada penambahan chaptire sekitar 2 chapter lagi.  
**

**Minna-san, mohon dukung sepenuhnya ya! (^o^)**

tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan bisa apa - apa :3

**"Jangan lupa melakukan ritual Review setelah membaca, okay? Gomawo *bow*"  
**


	3. Chapter 3: On way of Love

**Annyeong~ Author balik lagi ~(^o^~) (~^o^)~  
maaf ya, kalau Update-nya kelamaan~ Author hiatus bentar gara – gara banyak ujian. Yaahh... padahal masih kelas 8 SMP. Oh, ya.. maap juga kalau ceritanya makin gaje dan membingungkan. Maklum, Author Amatiran.. Heheh :3 *dibakar***

**Semoga masih ada niat buat baca kelanjutannya. Karena banyak yang Request kelanjutan cerita ini, jadi Author buatnya semangaat~! ^o^ *aura berkibar – kibar* Langsung aja ya ^^**

**Tittle: It Has to be You~**

**Rated : ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook, Kyuhyun X Sungmin.**

**Disclaimer : semua cerita ini hanya milik Author sendiri :3**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa dan lain – lainnya**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau akan bertemu jodohmu dengan takdir yang sama. Kalau kau kebetulan bertemu dengannya, melebihi 3 kali dalam satu hari, maka... dialah jodohmu.._

_Itulah Takdir.."_

_""karena kau perempuan, aku jadi tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian...,_

_kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"_

* * *

**_Ryeowook PROV~_**

_Lagi – lagi mimpi itu... dan lagi.._

_Bunyi apa itu?_

Suara yang terdengar seperti sirene ambulans yang berpusat dari samping pojok kamar. Aku hanya mengerang pelan sambil menarik selimut menutupi kepala. Tetapi, bunyi sirene itu masih saja meraung – raung dan menjerit – jerit dikamarku, memaksaku untuk bangkit dan membuka mataku yang terasa seperti direkat dengan lem super kuat. Awalnya aku memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpiku dan mengabaikan bunyi itu, tetapi lama kelamaan suara itu sangatlah menganggu dan berisik. Dengan keadaan setengah tersadar, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mulai meraba – raba meja kecil yang terletak disamping ranjang tidurku.

Tanganku mendapati beker kecil berwarna ungu pucat yang bergetar dengan hebatnya sampai ia meloncat dari genggamanku. Aku mematikan alaramnya dan damailah dunia. Dengan santai, aku kembali meringkuk diranjang tanpa mempedulikan jam berapa sekarang. Namun sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur membuka mata dan susah untuk tertidur lagi. aku hanya bisa menggerutu soal jam sialan itu. kenapa ia selalu menggangguku disetiap pagi?

Aku bangun dari lautan mimpi – mimpiku dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Dengan badan yang menggantung ditepi ranjang, aku hanya mengerjap – ngerjapkan mataku sambil menutup mulutku yang menguap lebar. mataku hanya memandang sekeliling kamar. Ini sudah pagi. Dan saat kulirik jam bekerku yang kuabaikan dilantai kamarku, jam **08.13**. aku kembali mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata sambil menepuk pipiku pelan, berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku yang engah melayang setengahnya. "Ommo?! Jam 8?" teriakku histeris. "aku terlambat (lagi)!" segera kugerakkan semua anggota badanku. Hanya saja...

"!" responku kaget ketika baru menyadari bahwa lututku sekarang sudah dibalut dengan perban. Aku lupa... aku baru saja mengalami bencana yang menguntungkan kemarin malam. Meskipun rasanya sakit dan perih, aku masih saja merasa senang. Aku bertemu dengannya selama 3 berturut – turut dan itupun tidak kusengaja. Mungkin... ini yang namanya takdir. Dan aku baru saja menyadarinya. Jadi aku kembali keposisi semulaku, duduk ditepi ranjang tempat tidurku sampai Unnie datang mengganti perban lukaku.

Sambil memeluk bantal, aku terus memutar otak, mencoba mengingat – ingat kejadian kemarin. Dengan Namja itu–– Yesung. Kami sudah bertemu tiga kali dan sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh. Kupikir seperti itu... hanya saja, aku belum tahu apa – apa tentang dirinya. Mungkin, aku akan menanyakan _e-mail _dan alamat rumahnya hari ini. _Semoga... semoga saja kami bertemu dihalte nanti...,_ begitu pikirku sambil memeluk bantal kesayanganku. Entah kenapa begitu memikirkan itu, hatiku sudah senang tak terkendali.

Saking senangnya, aku tak menyadari bahwa ada _stalker_ (penguntit) yang datang dengan dandanan genit dan apron yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Aku terdiam, sesekali aku melirik kearahnya dan berpura – pura tidak menyadarinya. Sialnya lagi, ia melihatku bersifat bermanja – manja seperti itu. apa yang akan dikatakannya kepadaku? -_-

"kau baik – baik saja?" sapa seorang Yeoja cantik yang sekarang sedang berdiri disampingku dan menatapku dengan tatapan genit. "sakit? Atau... berdebar – debar?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah tertawa. Ia menutup mulutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku hanya mem'pout'kan bibirku sambil melempar bantalku kearahnya. "sorry~" ucapnya sambil mencibir kearahku dan kembali membalasku dengan melemparkan bantal yang lain dan mengenai wajahku.

Aku menyipitkan mata, sambil memberinya salah satu _deathglare_-ku yang berbahaya. "sedang apa Heechul-Unnie ada dikamarku? Dan siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kekamarku dengan seenaknya begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada cetus. Sekarang dia memandangku dengan mata yang mengerjap – ngerjap, alias _shocked_ atas perkataan _Evil_-ku tadi. Aku benar – benar kesal dengannya yang selalu ikut campur permasalahan cinta seseorang (?)

"Oh my~ aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," katanya sambil memamerkan ponselnya yang digantungi berbagai macam gantungan kunci yang amat-sangat terlihat kekanak – kanakkan. "Guru Killer-mu baru saja mengirimiku _e-mail_. Karena sejak kemarin malam, ponselmu tidak aktif. jadi, dia meneleponku pagi ini dan itu sangat mengangguku," gerutunya kepadaku. aku hanya terdiam tidak merespon. Hah, benarkah Guru Killer itu mengkhawatirkanku? Jangan bercanda!

Heechul kembali memainkan ponselnya. "Dan, ia juga sempat berpesan. 'Hari ini kau boleh datang terlambat. Hanya saja begitu kau datang, harus mengumpulkan hadiahmu kepadaku pagi ini juga'" Heechul kembali berkomat – kamit membaca _e-mail_ yang dikirim oleh guru tua bangka itu. aku langsung menelan ludah berat dan menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik bantal–– berusaha menahan rasa malu dan semburat kemerahan kembali menerjang wajahku.

Sementara Heechul, ia terus memandangiku dengan alis terangkat. "Hadiah apa yang ia berikan kepadamu?"

**.**

**.**

**(Skip Time)**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 09.12 ... **

Sudah kuduga bahwa aku akan datang terlambat. Tetapi itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar untukku. Karena Guru Killer itu sudah memperbolehkanku untuk datang terlambat dikarenakan luka yang kudapatkan kemarin dilututku. Padahal sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasa, walaupun terkadang rasa nyeri sering menghampiri secara tiba – tiba dan tanpa bisa diduga. Tetapi, hal itu tentunya bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Aku sudah membawa perban cadangan dan anti septik. Sebenarnya aku enggan, tetapi ini perintah keras dari Unnie. Begitu melihat sorot matanya, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk mengabaikannya.

Hari ini aku duduk sendirian di Bus–– tentunya dekat pintu, tempat favoritku. Hanya saja... tidak ada Yesung. Aku sudah berkali – kali melemparkan pandanganku kepada sekeliling. Aku yakin, aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas motif dan model seragam SMA Jangguan. Tetapi, sekarang hanya ada aku, murid SMA yang selalu terlihat suram yang menyempil diantara kerumunan para pekerja PNS atau pekerja dibidang bisnis lainnya. Aku merasa terusik di Bus, suram dan menyedihkan. Duduk dipojokan dan menikmati perjalanan dengan rasa gelisah yang tiba – tiba saja menerjang perasaanku. Hari ini dia tidak ada... dan itu membuatku bertanya – tanya, kemana perginya ia.

Begitu sampai di Halte yang kutuju, aku hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil memandang kepergian Bus yang tadi aku naiki. Pandanganku kembali menerawang kepada langit pagi yang selalu terdengar hangat dan ceria. Tetapi kali ini, hatiku mendung dan tak bersemangat. Sayang sekali, permohonanku tidak terkabul pagi ini... dan aku masih bisa memakluminya. karena kupikir.. aku bisa bertemunya nanti sore, sepulang sekolah.

* * *

**At School~**

"Annyeong," sapaku ketika memasuki kelas. Aku hanya menyeret kaki kananku dan berpura – pura berjalan pincang. kebetulan sekali tidak ada yang mengajar pada saat itu. dan 3 detik kemudian, seisi kelas mulai mengerubungiku dan menanyakan lukaku. Apalagi Sungmin. Ia kelihatan sewot saat berlari kearahku. Aku memakluminya dengan senyum biasa dan membiarkan tubuhku diguncang – guncang oleh ratusan pertanyaan yang tiba – tiba saja menerjangku pagi ini. Entah kenapa semuanya begitu khawatir. Padahal ini semua hanyalah bencana sepele dan luka ringan yang biasa.

"bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Lututmu.. tidak apa – apa 'kan?" tanya Sungmin cengengesan dihadapanku. Dia mencengkram kedua bahuku tegang dan memandangi penampilanku yang agak berantakan. "ceritakan padaku! Bila kau tidak cerita apa – apa kepadaku, seumur hidup aku tidak akan peduli kepadamu!" ancamnya setengah memaksaku. Aku hanya membulatkan mataku ketika mendengarnya. Dia nggak serius 'kan?

Aku menelan ludah berat. "oke... pertama – tama, kau harus membantuku berjalan. ne?" pintaku mengada – ada. Dan dia menuntunku dengan perlahan menuju tempatku kemudian menarik kursinya dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Dia bertopang dagu, menungguku untuk membuka mulut. Dan aku menyela pokok pembicaraan kami berdua dengan cara kutimpali lagi dengan pertanyaan baru. Ngaco sih... hanya saja, aku masih ragu menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin.

"eumm... sebelumnya, aku juga ingin dengar tentang kencanmu kemarin," kataku sambil tersenyum lebar, mencoba memperindah suasana.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengkel. "kau tahu... rencana kencanku rusak hanya karena hujan. Terlebih lagi ia harus tinggal lebih lama disekolah," nada suaranya agak terdengar kesal dan jengkel. Aku mengangguk – angguk diam tak bergeming, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "setidaknya aku punya rencana esok, lusa... atau 3 hari lagi. Itu pun kalau dia nggak sibuk dengan urusan sekolah yang bertele – tele. Kupikir, aku juga bisa memperkenalkan dirinya kepadamu.. nanti kuberitahu lewat _e-mail_ dan sekarang lupakan perkataanku tadi. Nah, bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata. _Hah, singkat sekali ceritanya,_ begitu pikirku ketika mendengar cerita singkat Sungmin. Mungkin, karena dia bersungguh – sungguh ingin mendengar ceritaku. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin.. tetapi, kelihatannya nggak adil. Aku sudah menyuruhnya menceritakan kencannya kemarin dan dia bilang batal. Sekarang, girilanku...

Orang – orang yang sedari tadi mengerubungiku hanya berjalan mundur menjauhi kami berdua yang kelihatan seperti sedang mengintrogasi dan diintrogasi. Sungmin memandangiku penuh dengan _death glare_ mengerikan dan ia juga tak segan – segan membeberinya kepada yang lain. Aku hanya menhela nafas menanggapinya... selama Guru Killer itu nggak ada, aku bersedia menceritakan semua kisah perjalananku kemarin, dari pagi sampai malam–– dimana aku mendapatkan luka yang sangat menguntungkan ini.

"baiklah, mau dimulai dari mana?" tanyaku sambil memasang raut wajah Innocent.

Sungmin menerawang sebentar. Kemudian ia mulai mengangguk pelan sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya itu. "loncat saja deh... aku bertanya – tanya, siapa yang menolongmu tadi pagi?" tanyanya sambil bertopang dagu memandangiku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"sebentar," selaku pelan. aku mengambil tasku dan bermaksud untuk memakai jaket yang sengaja kubawa dari rumah. Karena cuacanya nggak menentu, jadi aku tidak mau kelihatan begitu malang seperti kemarin. Menggigil, dan kehujanan... membayangkan aku yang seperti itu saja, sudah membuatku merinding.

Sebelumnya aku sempat menge-cek 'Hadiah' yang diberikan Guru Killer kemarin. Dan aku menadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Jumlah lembarannya seharusnya ada 7... tetapi kenapa aku hanya membawa 4?! Aku kembali mengeledah tasku dan mengeluarkan semua barang yang kubawa. Hingga akhirnya aku pasrah sambil memandangi soal yang nggak terlesaikan semua. _Oh dear..._ kemungkinan besar, sebagian 'hadiah' itu hilang disekolah. Dan pantas saja, ketika aku belajar mengerjakan semuanya kemarin malam, aku mengerjakannya dengan singkat dan cepat. Biasanya 'kan, aku selalu belajar lama – lama. Itupun kalau Insomniaku kambuh lagi.

Sekarang, aku terdiam terbengong – bengong sambil memandangi soal – soal Hadiah itu, memikirkan kemana perginya sebagian soal yang diberikan dan apa reaksi yang akan diberikan Guru Killer itu bila aku menghilangkan sebagian Hadiah yang diberikannya. Sepulang sekolah nanti... sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan kelas tambahan hingga larut. Begitu pikirku sambil berusaha keras mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. terkadang, aku juga memikirkan bagaimana nasibku nanti, dan mungkin.. sore ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Namja itu lagi.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Seseorang memanggil nama lengkapku dengan suara lantang dan tak bisa diartikan lagi. Seluruh penjuru mata mulai memandangi seorang Namja yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengibas – kibasan lembaran kertas. Spontan, para Yeoja dikelasku atau yang sedang nongkrong di koridor sekolah, langsung berteriak histeris ketika menyadari siapa sosok itu. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, teman laki – laki pertamaku. Ia langsung dikerubungi fans-nya dan ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

Aku pamit sebentar kepada Sungmin yang sekarang sedang tersenyum genit kepadaku. senyum dan tatapan matanya tidak bisa diartikan olehku. Jadi aku mengabaikannya, "dia temanku," sahutku sambil tersenyum. Sungmin hanya terdiam memandangiku dengan alis terangkat. "sebentar ya," aku melambai tangan sebentar, kemudian berusaha mati – matian untuk berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi rasa sakit dilututku datang tiba – tiba disaat yang nggak tepat. Menyebalkan.

Fans – fans Kyuhyun langsung memberiku tatapan _death glare_ ketika aku mulai berjalan pincang, mencoba mendekatinya. Buru – buru Kyuhyun datang menghampiriku dan mengabaikan puluhan penggemarnya yang sempat mengerubunginya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat raut wajahku. "Annyeong, sepertinya kita bertemu lagi," sapanya. Matanya kemudian melirik kearah lutut kananku. "kau terluka?" tanyanya langsung.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "kemarin aku mendapatkan kecelakaan kecil," sahutku mencoba memaksakan senyum baik – baik saja. "aku yakin, tak lama lagi luka ini akan sembuh dan aku bisa beraktivitas normal kembali,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. kemudian ia memberi beberapa lembar kertas yang kelihatannya begitu familiar dimataku. Aku membaca tulisannya satu per satu, "oh my ... Hadiahku!" seruku kegirangan. Buru – buru aku membungkam mulutku dengan sebelah tangan sebelum orang lain menyadari teriakkanku yang terdengar begitu histeris. "kenapa kau... maksudku, kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanyaku bingung. Aku mengerutkan dahi sambil mengangkat alis. Kyuhyun nyaris saja tertawa dengan reaksi yang kuberikan.

"kemarin, aku tak sengaja membawa soal – soal itu ketika sedang membantumu," kata Kyuhyun. "kupikir, itu adalah soal – soal PR yang memang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Jadi, aku mengerjakannya sampai tuntas,"

Semburat kemerahan mulai menyerang wajahku. "y-yang benar?" sahutku tidak percaya sambil memerika soal – soal 'Hadiah' itu. dan benar! Semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab semuanya. Aku merasa nggak enak hati dan langsung menundukkan kepalaku pelan. "Gomawo... dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu," gumamku pelan. dia terlalu baik kepadaku...

"nggak apa – apa. Toh, aku senang bisa membantumu dan berguna untukmu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Ia melirik alroji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya kemudian memaksakan senyum tipis diwajahnya. "sudah ya," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepalaku sembari membelai rambutku pelan. aku tercegang, dan terus membatu ketika ia bersikap seperti itu kepadaku. dan sudah kuduga, ia adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Sementara itu, suasana sudah kembali normal seperti biasa. Para penggila Kyuhyun yang pada awalnya sedang bergerombol di koridor, sudah kembali kekelasnya masing – masing. Begitu pula dengan kelasku, sudah kelihatan tenang, tanpa adanya Guru Killer yang menemani dan mengisi kelas. Aku masih saja berdiri diambang pintu sambil memeriksa soal – soal hadiah yang awalnya kosong kini sudah terisi dengan jawaban. Disudut kertas, pesan kecil yang dibuat olehnya. Kira – kira seperti ini:

_Bila kau berminat untuk menjadi teman perempuanku, silahkan mengirimi e-mail kealamat ini: Magnae_Kyu ..atau menghubungi nomor ini, 080-XXX-XXX_

_Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Ryeowook ^o^_  
_((PS: Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik))_

Aku tertawa membacanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan pesan-singkat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dia itu adalah Namja. Aku benar – benar dibuat terkejut sekaligus senang.. pengalaman pertamaku untuk membaur diri dengan cowok, dimulai dari sini. Kulipat kertas itu lalu kembali ke tempatku dan mendapati Sungmin yang engah memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam dan tidak bisa diartikan lagi. Aku memandanginya beserta senyum yang dipaksakan. Sepertinya ia cukup kecewa karena aku telah meninggalkannya. Bahkan, aku sudah dua kali menyela perkataannya.

"nah, kau mau memulainya darimana?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan berbagai macam suasana yang menusuk yang mengelilingi kami berdua.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan membuang nafas berat. Ia tertunduk pelan kemudian kembali memandangiku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tatapan matanya serasa menusuk dan dingin. Tetapi, buru – buru ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan mulai meminta maaf kepadaku. "sepertinya aku harus pergi. Teman – teman memanggilku," sahutnya. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak teratur dan agak dipaksakan, kurasa. "maaf ya, Wookie... lain kali kau boleh bercerita kepadaku," ia sempat mengatubkan kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian ia pergi tanpa disuruh olehku. Dan aku ditinggal lagi.

Dan benar, ia sedang berbaur dengan teman – temannya yang sama – sama satu klub dengannya. Klub pemandu sorak untuk pertandingan olahraga, dan hampir semua Yeoja dikelasku mengikutinya.. terkecuali aku. Hh.. aku membuang nafas lelah. Biarlah Sungmin berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Aku hanya membuka buku catatanku dan menyelesaikan tugas 'Hadiah'-ku sampai bel berbunyi nyaring, pertanda istirahat tiba. Setidaknya, aku ingin menempati janjiku kepada Guru Killer itu, atau aku akan dibenci lagi olehnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bekonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas Hadiah ataupun fokus kepada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan. Kepalaku dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tertuju kepada Sungmin setiap kali aku melihat sosoknya yang tertawa. Kenapa ya... begitu melihatnya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Rasa gelisah. Sangat. Tetapi, aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum setiap kali menyapaku walau masih ada sedikit rasa emosinya yang menghiasi setiap kata – kata yang diucapkannya kepadaku.

Mungkin ia marah kepadaku karena aku sempat meninggalkannya...  
atau, Sungmin memiliki ikatan dengan Kyuhyun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua teman – teman sekelasku bersorak kegirangan.

Bel baru saja dimulai sekitar 2 menit yang lalu dan kelas sudah sepi dengan beberapa anak saja yang malas kekantin. Aku menutup buku dan menyimpan tugas Hadiahku. Bosan, perasaan itu terus menyelimutiku terus – menerus sampai waktu istirahat selesai bahkan sampai pelajaran berakhir dan terlewati dengan mudahnya. Aku sempat mendapat pujian lebih dari Guru Killer karena nilai – nilai Hadiah-ku bagus – bagus. Paling tidak, aku tidak mendapatkan rating C atau B. Yang ada hanya A biasa atau -A. Sepertinya, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengerjakan sebagian pe-erku. Mungkin, bila ia tidak membantuku disaat itu... nyawaku sebentar lagi akan melayang diruangan Pak Kepsek.

Ketika kelas sudah bubar, hanya ada aku sendirian yang mengerjakan tugas piket. Sepertinya Sungmin sibuk dengan Klubnya atau tidak sudi membantuku. Mungkin dia marah karena aku sempat meninggalkannya atau karena...

aku mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata sambil menggelengkan kepala tegas. Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu. seandainya memang dugaanku benar, sepertinya aku juga harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun. Itu pun kalau ia mau menjawab. Aku memang sudah menduganya semenjak ia memberiku tatapan sinis ketika sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan anak itu? apa sebaiknya kutanyakan langsung kepada Kyuhyun?

Tangan kananku hanya merogoh – rogoh ponsel yang kujejalkan disaku rok seragamku. Segera kuketik _e-mail_ untuk Kyuhyun. Aku berniat mengajaknya bertemu diloker sepatu sepulang piket. Semoga saja ia masih tinggal dikelas. Yaah... kelas Akselerasi memang sering pulang terlambat. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan besar bagiku. Dan ini adalah timing yang paling tepat, karena Sungmin sibuk dengan Klubnya sendiri. Jadi, ia tidak akan melihatku berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula, aku tidak punya niat untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pacarku.

Dan inilah e-mail singkat yang kukirim sekitar 59 detik yang lalu ._.v

_From: Kim Wookie_

_To: Magnae Kyu_

_Subject: 'Terima Kasih'_

_Sepulang sekolah nanti, berniat menemuiku diloker sepatu?_  
_Kutunggu balasanmu,_

_E-mail_-nya sudah terkirim. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa menunggu balasannya sambil piket kelas. Sebenarnya ini memang sangatlah merepotkan, telebih lagi dengan luka lecet yang diukir oleh Yesung dilututku kemarin malam. Selain sakit, terkadang lututku sering terbentur meja karena aku begitu terburu – buru untuk piket. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun sudah menunggu diloker sepatu. Tetapi ia belum juga menjawab _e-mail_-ku. Aku jadi resah dan beniat mengundurkan rencanaku. Mungkin, besok aku baru bisa menanyakan 'hal itu' kepada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja... yang menganggu itu Sungmin. Ia pasti marah besar kepadaku.

Baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, ponselku bergetar dan mengeluarkan ringtone ringan. Setelah kubuka, aku benar – benar mendapatkan balasannya! Hal seperti ini benar – benar tidak terduga.

_From: Magnae Kyu_

_To: Kim Wookie_

_Subject: (Re): 'Terima Kasih'_

_Oke, kutunggu kau sekarang.._

Dengan segera aku menyimpan sapu yang sedari tadi kuabaikan ke tempatnya. Lalu meraih tasku dan berlari – lari pelan keluar kelas. Senang, ya aku senang karena mendapatkan jawaban yang kuharapkan. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini... yah, seperti kata pepatah lebih cepat lebih baik. Dengan langkah yang terburu – buru aku melewati lokerku dan sempat menitipkan bukuku. Setelah itu, menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, aku agak merintih kesakitan karena rasa sakit itu menyerbu diriku kembali disaat yang nggak tepat. Untungnya, Kyuhyun melihatku yang sedang celingak – celinguk ditempat, langsung berjalan menghampiriku. Sekarang ia memerhatikanku dan bertanya soal lututku.

"kau yakin, kau akan baik – baik saja?" tanyanya masih ragu akan lukaku. Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku menceritakannya. Jadi, ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dalam hati, luka ini benar – benar merepotkan. "mau kuantar pulang saja?" lanjutnya dengan nada setengah tertawa. Aku bisa menebak, pasti ia benar – benar bercanda soal ini. Dan aku yakin, ia tidak akan serius melakukannya dikarenakan ia pasti sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengantariku sampai rumah.

Aku tercegang, perkataan tadi.. sama seperti yang diucapkan Yesung kemarin malam. Buru – buru aku menyela perkataannya sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan bayangan imajinasiku. Entah kenapa pikiranku kembali melayang kepada insiden yang sangat menguntungkan itu. "tidak... tidak perlu. Aku yakin, aku pasti akan baik – baik saja. Sebelumnya aku sudah merepotkanmu, jadi hari ini cukup untuk menolongku," sahutku pelan. tangan kananku menepuk pipiku pelan. bagus, sekarang kesadaranku sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Oh..." Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti. "jadi, ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?"

"sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk pe-erku," kataku. "aku janji, kau pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya dariku. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kapan...,"

"Oke, kupastikan bahwa kau akan memberikannya kepadaku," ia mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali menepuk kepalaku pelan. kemudian terkekeh ketika melihat reaksi yang diberikan olehku, tecegang dengan mata yang membulat sempurna serta semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi tirusku. "demam?"

"nggak... bukan, bukan...," sahutku sambil memegangi kedua tirusku, mencoba meredakan rasa maluku sebelum ia menyadarinya lebih jelas. "sebaiknya kita pulang... kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak ingin digosipkan berduaan denganmu atau penggemarmu akan langsung membunuhku sore ini juga," ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimat. Ia mengangguk sambil menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

_Drtt... Drrttt..._

Aku mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata sambil berusaha untuk mempertajam indra pendengaranku. Bunyi apa itu? tanyaku dalam hati sambil memerhatikan gerak – gerik Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia sedang merogoh ponselnya yang dijejalkan disaku celananya. Aku bisa menebaknya dengan pasti. Sekarang ia sedang melihat _e-mail_ dan tersenyum – senyum sendiri membacanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. _E-mail itu... pasti dari Sungmin._

"kau duluan saja... ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan disekolah," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia membungkuk pelan dihadapanku dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "maaf tidak bisa menemanimu pulang,"

"tidak apa – apa... kalau begitu, aku permisi duluan," sahutku ringan. Aku melambaikan tanganku pelan dan langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. aku menggigit bibir, cemas setelah mengetahui apa yang sudah disembunyikan Sungmin terhadapku.

Mungkin lebih baik, aku tidak tahu apa – apa tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

* * *

**Author PROV~**

Yeoja itu hanya berjalan sambil memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri yang engah mengikutinya sejak ia melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya sambil memainkan jari – jarinya. Bingung... seandainya ia menolak idenya yang konyol itu, ia tidak akan merasa gemetaran seperti yang saat ini ia rasakan. Terlebih lagi, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan hari mulai menjelang malam. Ia lupa membawa kunci rumahnya... dan terpaksa harus menunggu kakaknya selesai kuliah. sekarang, ia hanya duduk bermain ayunan ditaman kota, sendirian. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan yang seperti itu. tetapi yang lain tidak perlu khawatir. Situasi ini pasti bisa diatasi olehnya.

Kepalanya mendongak memandang langit kota Seoul yang sekarang sudah digelar dengan langit malam yang berselimut bintang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memandangi alroji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. jam 18.12 ...langit baru saja menjelang malam. Ia harus menahan diri beberapa jam lagi untuk berdiam diri disana. Kakaknya berjanji untuk menjemputnya disebuah kafe, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengirimi _e-mail_ apapun.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia merasa seolah – olah sedang bermimpi. Ia butuh udara segar... lebih baik ia menemui kakaknya sekarang. Dan ia juga tidak berniat untuk jatuh pingsan di jalanan.

Ryeowook mengumpulkan barang – barang yang sempat dikeluarkannya dan berjalan kearah danau buatan dan terdapat sebuah jembatan kecil yang membentang. Ia bermaksud untuk mengambil jalan singkat. Oh, ia sangat lelah. Saking lelahnya ia berpikir bahwa ia sedang tertidur sambil berjalan. Ryeowook menepuk – nepuk pipinya, berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat melayang – layang. Ia yakin, udara dingin pasti bisa menyadarkannya. Sekarang yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah menuruni tangga yang kecil dan sempit itu. ini bukanlah pekerjaan mudah bila dilakukan dengan dihantui rasa kantuk yang berlebihan. Ryeowook harus mengerahkan semua konsentrasi yang tersisa. Ia tidak berniat untuk...

"Mau pergi kemana kau?"

Suara itu membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kaki kanannya tergelincir dari pijakan dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Ryeowook memejamkan mata erat, bersiap – bersiap menghadapi sebuah bencana yang tidak diduganya. Ia merasa dirinya menubruk sesuatu, tetapi tidak terjatuh atau berguling – guling ditangga, tidak terjerembap dipemukaan tanah yang kasar, dan tentu saja–– ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan dan mendongak. Matanya merebar kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mendarat dalam pelukan Kim Jong Woon, Yesung.

_Oh dear..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hitam yang mirip seperti mata boneka itu terbelalak lebar menatapnya. Sejenak, Yesung langsung melupakan kaki kirinya yang engah berdenyut – denyut kesakitan. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang kedua bola mata Yeoja itu lekat – lekat. Rasanya, ia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang melintas dimata itu. Kaget, bingung dan ...takut?

Yesung berdeham sebentar dan bergumam. "kau tidak apa – apa?" ia masih saja tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Yeoja itu pasti akan langsung tersungkur kalau ia melepaskannya, mengingat posisinya saat itu yang seluruhnya bersandar pada Yesung.

Kini, matanya kembali memandang gadis itu. alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari bahwa Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya begitu kaku dalam pelukan Yesung. Sampai Yesung mengira bahwa Yeoja itu sudah berubah menjadi boneka kayu. Matanya masih membulat dan mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara. Sepertinya suaranya terus tertahan ditenggorokkan. Saat ini, Ryeowook hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dan merasakan debar jantungnya yang sekarang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat sampai – sampai Yesung bisa mendengarnya.

"kau... ketakutan?" Yesung memegang kedua pundak Ryeowook tegang. "ini aku, Yesung...," lanjutnya sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya pelan dihadapan Yeoja itu, berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa Yeoja itu tidak pingsan ataupun hilang ingatan.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan menyadari sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. "ah... maaf," gumamnya. Ia tersikap dan buru – buru melepaskan diri dari Yesung. Tetapi karena terlalu terburu – buru, ia malah terhuyung kebelakang.

Yesung dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan dan menahan siku Yeoja itu. ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berkata, "pelan – pelan saja," kata Yesung. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Ryeowook kembali tenggelam dalam mimpinya sendiri, sehingga ia harus menarik Yeoja itu agar berdiri disampingnya. "sedang apa kau malam – malam begini?"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas pelan. "hum... nggak ada. Hanya saja aku...,"

"kenapa?" Yesung memotong.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata sebentar. Kepalanya mendongak memandang wajah Namja itu kemudian matanya teralihkan lagi oleh pemandangan taman yang sekarang dihiasi lampu – lampu. "... entah kenapa aku begitu merasa gelisah. Kau tahu... setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa merasa tenang sedikit pun...," gumamnya pelan. "dan sekarang kau ada disini... itu membuatku...,"

"takut?"

"bukan... ada sesuatu yang berbeda," Ryeowook menggeleng pelan sambil memandang Yesung dengan tatapan kosong yang sulit diartikan.

Yesung yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti perkataannya langsung menepuk bahunya pelan, dan menarik tubuh Yeoja mungil itu dan mempererat rangkulannya. Ia menuntunnya menuju sebuah bangku kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ryeowook membiarkan dirinya ditarik – tarik. Yesung memperlakukan seperti tak bernyawa, dan selalu terlihat kaku bagaikan boneka kayu. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka dibilang pendek dan mungil bila dibandingkan dengan boneka kayu yang konyol.

Ryeowook menyenderkan badannya, menghirup udara dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "ini sangatlah melelahkan...," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm?" Yesung merasa tak yakin dengan apa barusan yang didengarnya. Jadi ia diam saja.

"kau tahu maksudku," ucap Ryeowook dengan enggan. "Sung–– umm.. maksudku, sahabatku... pernah mengatakan hal konyol seperti ini; 'Kau akan bertemu jodohmu dengan takdir yang sama. Kalau kau kebetulan bertemu dengannya, melebihi 3 kali dalam satu hari, maka... dialah jodohmu.. dan Itulah Takdir...'"

"lalu?" tanya Yesung sambil memaksakan senyum.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan nafas berat. "aku pikir, itu semua hanya cerita belaka. Setidaknya, aku juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama... selama sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah menemukan suatu hal yang menarik. Kau pasti mengerti," lanjutnya dengan suara yang agak serak. Yeoja itu kembali merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya ketika menyadari bahwa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. "aku juga ingin merasakan cinta. Hanya saja, aku memiliki tipe laki – laki yang sangat mahal,"

Yesung mengangkat alis, kaget. "seperti apa?"

"kau akan tahu nanti...," lanjut Ryeowook dengan nada bercanda. Ia kembali tertawa, puas mendapatkan reaksi yang ia harapkan, kaget dan bingung. Setelah tawanya mereda, Yeoja itu malah kembali merapatkan jaketnya dan menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya. dingin... perasaan itu terus menyelimutinya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Namja itu malam ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia sangatlah membutuhkan kehangatan ditempat itu.

Kali ini Namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya terus memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Begitu menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, buru – buru ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak memeluk Yeoja itu lagi. "kau kedinginan,"

Mata Ryeowook membelalak. Sejak kapan Yesung bisa membaca seluruh pikirannya?

Tangan Namja itu kembali membungkus tangannya yang sempat menggigil. Dengan malu – malu ia mulai mendongak dan memandang wajah Yesung yang kini engah tersenyum lucu kepadanya. "aku tahu. Aku bisa menunjukkan tempat yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik,"

Ryeowook mengangkat alis. Ia kelihatan tertarik. "Oh ya? Baiklah, aku bersedia untuk menemanimu jalan – jalan malam ini. Hanya malam ini." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini tempatnya?"

Yesung membawanya ke tempat asing yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. ini telihat seperti cafe yang menyajikan kue dan minuman hangat. cafe ini ramai, namun tidak padat. Banyak sekali anak – anak muda yang sering mengadakan kencan malam ditempat seperti ini. Selain itu, suasananya pun berganti – ganti. Terkadang, pada acara khusus Valentine, caffe ini hanya menyediakan cokelat panas dan kue cokelat. Tergantung dengan situasinya. Bila sudah agak bosan, maka dengan cepat ia pasti mengganti suasana yang membosankan itu dengan gaya yang baru dan yang sedang nge-_tren_. Tempat ini memang tidak pernah kehabisan pelanggan. Bahkan, ada pula yang masih memakai seragam dan Ryeowook mengenalnya. Ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang datang berkunjung. Ia bersyukur bahwa orang itu bukanlah Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun dan, juga orang itu tidak mengenal Ryeowook sendiri. Sepertinya, Ryeowook bisa _Enjoy_ ditempat seperti ini. Ia memilih duduk didekat jendela dan sekarang Yesung sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"kau mau pesan?"

"Hmm... hanya segelas cokelat panas dan aku juga ingin mencoba kue cokelat seperti... _Truffle_ (cokelat yang dicairkan bersama cream)," sahut Ryeowook sambil menyandarkan dirinya dibangku sofa yang ia duduki. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, tempat ini benar – benar membuatnya lupa akan permasalahannya dengan Sungmin.

Yesung sempat meninggalkannya untuk memesan. "bersabarlah sebentar lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur bisa mengajaknya pergi malam ini. Dan sebelumnya, ia tidak menduga bahwa ia akan bertemu Yeoja itu ditaman, sendirian... dan kesepian.

Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan Ryeowook, tetapi ia belum pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Berjalan – jalan dimalam hari dan mengunjungi cafe yang belum pernah ia kenali. Hanya duduk diam, dan meninggalkan semua masalahnya. Masalah selalu membuatnya sibuk karena terus dipikirkan tanpa diberi solusi yang jelas. Tetapi, ini adalah waktu yang singkat yang tidak boleh disia – siakan begitu saja.

"tadi... sedang apa kau berada ditaman dan sendirian seperti itu?" tanya Yesung dengan nada curiga.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu pelan. "menghilangkan rasa suntuk," sahutnya singkat. "aku lebih suka menyendiri dibandingkan bersama orang lain. Rasanya... jadi nggak nyaman,"

Yesung mengangkat alis. "bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku merasa nyaman begitu bersamamu," gerutu Ryeowook sambil menyipitkan mata jengkel. Kemudian ia kembali meneguk cokelat panasnya dan tidak mempedulikan Namja yang sedang dihadapannya yang baru saja berbahagia mendengar alasan simpel yang diucapkan olehnya secara tidak sengaja dan benar – benar tidak serius.

"jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah mengunjungi tempat seperti ini," suara Yesung membuyarkan lamunannya. Ryeowook menoleh dan melihat Yesung yang sudah meresap cokelat panasnya tanpa sekalipun melirik kearah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meneguk cokelat panasnya. "Hmm... memang. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku," katanya sambil mengambil sepotong _Truffle_ yang sudah dihidangkan diatas meja dan mencicipinya. "dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mencicipi _Truffle_. Rasanya lebih enak dibanding yang kubayangkan sebelumnya," lanjutnya sambil mengambil sepotong _Truffle_ lagi dan memakannya dengan nikmat. Selama dua-tiga menit, mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

Yesung terkekeh sambil memerhatikan Yeoja yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. "hari ini kau mengalami banyak hal baru 'kan? Mengunjungi cafe ini, mencicipi _Truffle_, dan... Oh, insiden kau jatuh tergelincir dijembatan itu.. juga untuk yang pertama kalinya?" ucap Yesung kembali terkekeh diujung kalimat. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk meredakan tawanya.

Yang diledeki hanya bisa mem'pout'kan bibirnya. Ia juga merasakan rona – rona merah mulai menghiasi tirusnya lagi, dan hal itu tidak bisa disembunyikannya. "benar," gerutunya. "berkat kau, aku juga mendapatkan pengalaman yang tidak bisa diduga. Dan juga.. aku merasa aku bisa melupakan masalahku, sekarang..." pikirannya terasa hampa dan terbang melayang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat masalahnya disaat seperti ini. Bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang bagus?

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali mengelus kepala Ryeowook pelan. ia tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepipi Ryeowook dan mencubitnya pelan. "syukurlah. Kapan – kapan, kita bisa datang kesini lagi...," ucapnya tak yakin. "hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin.. lain kali,"

_Lagi – lagi sentuhan itu..._ gerutu Ryeowook sambil meresap cokelat panasnya. Uap – uap panasnya terus mengenai tirusnya hingga terasa panas. Ryeowook yakin, wajahnya pasti bersemu merah semerah tomat. Tangan kanannya diulur dan kembali memegang bagian kepala yang sempat diusap oleh Yesung. Kemudian matanya teralihkan lagi ke Namja yang ada dihadapannya, memandang kearah luar jendela. Mungkin, saat itu... Ryeowook bisa paham akan perasaannya.

_Gomawo Oppa..._ ucap Ryeowook dalam hati ketika Namja itu kembali memandangnya dengan senyum lebar, senyum yang amat disukainya.

Pikiran Ryeowook teralihkan oleh dering ponsel yang membuatnya kaget seketika. Ponsel yang ia jejalkan disaku tasnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi dengan kerasnya. Buru – buru ia meraih ponsel itu dan menekan tombol jawab tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya malam – malam seperti ini. "Annyeong!" sapa Ryeowook kasar. Ia hanya memegangi kening ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

"yak, Kim Ryeowook! Darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana – mana! Katakan, dimana kau sekarang?" terdengar suara kasar yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Yeoja cantik yang memiliki nama lengkap; Kim Heechul. Ia terdengar begitu frustasi. Ryeowook hanya bisa bersabar menghadapinya. Sebelumnya ia sudah memberi isyarat kepada Yesung untuk diam selama ia masih bertelepon ria dengan kakaknya yang gelo itu-_-

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang. "oke, dengarkan aku dulu... saat ini aku sedang berada dihalte. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai," ia berusaha keras untuk membuat nada suaranya terdengar sedatar mungkin. sebenarnya ia tak yakin mengatakannya, tetapi mana mungkin ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang bersama dengan seorang Namja yang tidak dikenal oleh kakaknya? bila Heechul tahu tentang ini, pasti ia sudah gila dan uring - uringan dirumah.

"pulang, atau kau yang akan berhadapan dengan Eomma malam ini juga," ancam Heechul dengan suara yang menjadi – jadi. Saat itu, keringat dingin mulai meluncur turun dari pelipis Ryeowook.

"ne... tunggu aku, kakak cerewet!" Ryeowook memutuskan hubungan dan melemparkan ponselnya ke saku seragamnya. Kemudian ia mem'pout'kan bibirnya kesal. Tetapi begitu melihat Yesung yang terdiam memandang dirinya, buru – buru ia menunduk pelan. "sepertinya, kita harus mengakhiri acara ini sekarang," ucapnya kepada Yesung dengan nada penuh dengan penyesalan

Yesung terdiam sambil mengangkat bahu. "aku pikir begitu...," diulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Ryeowook. "ayo, kita pulang."

* * *

**Jam 19.42...**

"kau tahu... kau itu benar – benar mengganggu," gerutu Ryeowook ketika sampai diambang pintu dan melihat siapa yang menyambutnya. Kim Heechul dengan roll rambut dan masker yang melekat diwajahnya yang memiliki paras perempuan yang 'tidak biasa'. Begitu sampai diruang tengah, ia langsung melemparkan dirinya disofa dan kemudian menggerutu lagi, "itu benar – benar kejadian yang sangat langka! Unnie tahu sendiri 'kan... bahwa aku sangat menginginkan yang seperti itu,"

Kim Heechul langsung duduk disampingnya dan menekuk lututnya. "kau pergi kemana? Memangnya, kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak pagi tadi?"

"Mmm...," Ryeowook meraih remote TV. "tidak, aku tidak merencanakannya. Namja yang kemarin menabrakku, menemukanku yang sedang terhuyung ditaman dan dia membuatku merasa lebih baik dengan mengajakku ke sebuah cafe didekat taman... dan hal itu sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga,"

Heechul menoleh memandang adik perempuannya yang kini sedang memberikan _death glare_ kepadanya. "maaf.. maaf...," serunya sambil mengatubkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum cengengesan. "tapi, lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya kepada Unnie,"

"kau mau menunggu sampai seabad pun, tidak akan pernah kukenalkan kepadamu," tolak Ryeowook.

Heechul terdiam tidak membalas sahutan dari Ryeowook. Kelihatannya, indra pendengarannya sekarang sedang kacau. Jadi sedari tadi ia hanya diam, mengabaikan ocehan Ryeowook mengenai kejelekannya sambil memainkan jari – jari rampingnya. " ––tunggu! Aku belum tahu namanya," sela Heechul sambil menoleh kearah Ryeowook, berharap bahwa dia akan memberitahunya walaupun tidak sudi.

"Kim Jong Woon, Yesung," Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika menyebutkan nama Namja itu. buru – buru ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kecil dan tekekeh – kekeh sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa bersikap aneh begini. Padahal hanya menyebut nama. Pikirannya langsung kembali melayang mengingat kejadian dimana ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Yesung dengan tanpa disengaja. Dan lagi, kenapa Namja itu selalu ada untuknya? Dimana pun.. dan kapan pun... dan Ryeowook pun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mengira Yesung seperti malaikat pelindungnya.

Lagi – lagi pikirannya kacau. Mengingat kejadian kemarin ia sudah bertemu 3 kali dan sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh. Ryeowook berandai – andai, seandainya Yesung tahu rumor yang seperti itu, apa yang akan ia katakan kepadanya? Diulurkan tangannya sendiri untuk memegangi tirusnya yang sekarang sudah memanas. Kemudian ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku mau mandi dulu," lanjutnya sambil menyambar tas nya dan buru – buru berlari menaiki anak tangga sebelum kakaknya melihat rona merah yang kembali menghiasi tirusnya.

"setelah itu jangan lupa untuk memasak makan malam! Aku mau makan salad malam ini. Oh ya, seduhkan pula teh _Camomille_ yang pekat!" ucap Heechul setengah berteriak. Tetapi, ia akhirnya malah diabaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu sampai dikamarnya Ryeowook langsung menaruh tasnya diatas meja kemudian kembali melemparkan dirinya diranjang. Ia menemukan ponselnya yang sempat dijejalkan disaku seragamnya. Tidak ada _e-mail_ apapun... sambil menghela nafas, ia terus memikirkan masalah yang ia buat kepada Sungmin. Mungkin ia marah karena ia meninggalkannya atau apa...? tangannya berniat untuk mengetik _e-mail_ dan menanyakannya. Tetapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu mengingat Sungmin tidak akan membalas _e-mail_nya sebelum ia meminta maaf kepadanya secara terang - terangan.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mandi dan berendam sebentar. Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan langsung masuk kedalam bak mandi cekung. Oh Tuhan, Betapa nyamannya! Sejenak ia bisa melupakan masalah itu dan menikmati dirinya yang sedang ditelan oleh air panas dengan aroma Lavender. Uap menutupi dirinya, hangat dan begitu nyaman...

Dibawah air, gelembung bergolak disekitarnya. Semua pikiran yang tertuju kepada masalah itu, serasa seperti melayang pergi meninggalkannya.

Baru saja ia menikmatinya. Sesaat ia bisa mendengar raungan dari kakak perempuannya yang mencegahnya untuk berendam lebih lama lagi. Ryeowook menggerutu. Ia langsung keluar dari bak cekung itu sambil membuang air yang tertampung didalamnya. Kemudian memakai pijama yang sudah disiapkannya dan memandangi dirinya dicermin berukuran sedang. Tangan kanannya sibuk meraih sikat dan mulai menyikat rambutnya yang kusut. Sering kali ia melihat rambut yang rontok.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi. Dan kembali melempar diri diranjang dan terdiam. Ia hanya memandang langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, sampai ia dikagetkan dengan bunyi dering dari ponselnya. Sambil mendecakkan lidah, ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya malam – malam begini.

"Sungmin...?" serunya tidak percaya. Awalnya ia memilih akan menekan tombol 'jawab' dan langsung menghubungi Sungmin. Hanya saja ia ragu, siapa tahu Sungmin malah mengancamnya dan malah memperburuk keadaan. Nyalinya langsung menciut dan tanpa disadari, ia sudah menekan tombol 'jawab' terlebih dahulu.

_"Annyeong Wookie~"_ terdengar suara yang ceria diujung sana. Ryeowook hanya menggigit bibir. Buru – buru ia menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Annyeong Sungmin," sapanya ragu. Buru – buru ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila ditepi ranjang sambil memeluk bantal. Rasa penasaran langsung menyerbunya. Apa yang akan Sungmin katakan kepadanya? Ia tidak akan sanggup mendengar bila yang dikatakannya adalah omelan ataupun kejengkelan. Sering kali ia menerima panggilan yang seperti itu. sudah lama ia tidak merasakan bahwa tubuhnya menggigil dan gemetaran karena takut.

_"Wookie? Kau benar – benar ada disana 'kan?"_ lagi – lagi yang ia dengar adalah suara yang cerah dan ceria. Ryeowook memejamkan mata, menunggu kelanjutannya. _"begini, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu soal tadi pagi,"_

Seketika Ryeowook langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa indra pendengarannya tidak berkurang. "Eh?"

_"ne... tadi pagi aku sempat meninggalkanmu sendirian 'kan? Dan aku benar – benar merasa bersalah saat itu,"_ sahut Sungmin dengan suara yang dimanja – manjakan. _"dan sepertinya, aku pun harus meminta maaf kepadamu karena sudah menganggumu malam – malam begini. Kau sudah tidur, Wookie?"_

"nggak... nggak, aku masih terjaga," sahut Ryeowook ringan. Ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan suaranya agar tetap terdengar datar sampai diujung sana.

_"kau sudah memaafkanku 'kan Wookie?"_ tanya Sungmin lagi. _"Mmm... bagaimana bila seperti ini? kau boleh bertanya apa saja kepadaku. ini sebagai imbalan maafku, bagaimana?"_

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Tadi Sungmin bilang ia boleh menanyakan hal apapun kepadanya. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin dan takut Sungmin marah lagi. Namun, bila dibiarkan, bisa – bisa ia juga langsung meledak secara instan. "apapun?" ulang Ryeowook sambil menelan ludahnya berat.

"apapun," jawab Sungmin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian ia mengumpulkan seluruh nyalinya hanya untuk bertanya tentang hal 'itu' kepada Sungmin. Sebelumnya, ia sudah berdoa sebanyak mungkin–– semoga Sungmin tidak marah bila ditanyakan dengan pertanyaan konyol yang sudah ia rendam sejak pagi tadi.

"begini, apa kau dan Kyuhyun... pacaran?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

* * *

**Akhirnya, cerita ini bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu semalaman plus dari sahur sampe sekarang. *Plak***

**Mianhae kalau Updatenya kelamaan *bersimpuh* sebelumnya Author lagi bertele – tele dengan Ujian. Tapi minggu depan Author bener – bener Free dan kemungkinan Update-nya juga cepeet XDD**

**Mianhae juga kalau YeWook Moment'nya... berantakan (?) *merinding***

**Gomawo yang sudah ikhlas menyumbangkan Review-nya. Setelah baca, jangan lupa melakukan ritual Review, ne? :3 *maksa* *dibakar***


	4. Chapter 4: Face Reality

**Halo~ Author balik lagi :D  
**

**karena udah buat Reader sedih (?) kali ini Author bermaksud untuk memakai mode: instant~ paling cepet itu Update-nya 2 sampe 4 hari yak~ :3 dan yang paling lama itu seminggu palingan. Nggak ada yang keberatan 'kan? Maklum, banyak pe-er... hehehe ._.v**

**Langsung yak~**

**Tittle: ****It Has to be You~**

**Rated : ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook, Kyuhyun X Sungmin.**

**Disclaimer : semua yang ada disini, milik Author :3 *Innocent Smile* #ditampar**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa dan lain – lainnya**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Happy Reading Nyaan~ :3**

* * *

**Ryeowook PROV~**

"begini, apa kau dan Kyuhyun... pacaran?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hening mulai menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku terus menggigit bibir dan menimang – nimang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sungmin terhadap pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung, aku mengharapkan jawaban 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, pikiranku kosong alias aku tidak mengharapkan keduanya. Aku tak mau mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pacar Sungmin, tetapi...

"_kau lucu sekali, Wookie!" _gurau Sungmin. Aku bisa mendengar dia diiringi dengan tawa yang membahana dan terbahak – bahak. Dengan segera aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku sambil menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk bersabar menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin. Setelah tawanya reda, baru ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong tadi. "_eumm... kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_ selanya.

Aku membuang nafas keras. "setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia selalu menge-cek _e-mail_ diponselnya dan mengabaikanku. Kupikir, itu _e-mail_ darimu," jawabku jujur.

"_oke. Kuterima alasanmu yang simpel itu,"_ sahut Sungmin, ia memberi jeda sebentar. Karena masih ada tawa sela – sela perkataannya. Aku terdiam, menunggu jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin. Apa... yang akan ia katakan? Mengapa aku begitu tegang dan berdebar – debar? Rasa takut mulai menyelimutiku dan sempat kurasakan tubuhku gemetaran sejenak. Tanganku mencengkram seprai, mencoba mengendalikan diri agar tetap tenang dan tidak _shock_. Jawabannya...?

"_Wookie...,"_ panggil Sungmin. _"aku dan Kyuhyun... hanya sebatas teman kecil,"_

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku sambil menahan nafas. "teman kecil?" ulangku.

"_yap, dia teman yang sangat baik,"_ sahut Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. _"mengapa kau berkepikiran bahwa dia adalah pacarku? Lagipula, selera kami berdua tidak cocok. Mungkin dimata orang lain, ia kelihatan baik dan tenang. Begitu setelah menghetahui sifat aslinya, aku yakin.. kau akan merasa gemetaran setengah mati,"_ Sungmin terkekeh diakhir perkataannya. Aku masih saja merasa bingung. Apa maksudnya...?

"tunggu sebentar, aku masih tidak mengerti...," kataku mencoba mengendalikan suaraku agar tidak terdengar kaget ataupun tercegang. "kenapa bi...,"

"_Oh, pacarku menghubungiku!"_ seru Sungmin memotong perkataanku. Kudengar diujung sana.. ia menjerit – jerit histeris dan senang, bahkan dia mengabaikanku hingga akhirnya ia berkata_, "maaf, Wookie. Aku janji aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok pagi. Ne? Annyeong,"_ dan dia pun menutup telepon.

"Annyeong...," balasku pelan. kutatap layar ponselku sekilas, setelah itu kulemparkan kedalam tasku. Kesal, aku berpikir sebentar lagi aku akan meledak bila ia tidak menutup telepon. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan diriku yang tiba – tiba saja emosi tanpa alasan apapun. Mungkin, emosi ini diakibatkan oleh jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin. Yaahh... aku kurang setuju dengan jawabannya. Dan alhasil, Sungmin marah pada dirinya sendiri, bukan karena aku yang sudah 'agak' merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

Dan lagi... teman kecil? Apa ia serius? Selama aku berteman baik dengannya, jarang sekali aku melihat mereka berdua bercengkrama, ataupun pulang bareng. Jarak antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu jauh ketika mereka berada disekolah. Mungkin mereka sering mengirimkan _e-mail_ antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku heran, kenapa Sungmin tidak menghubunginya langsung secara _Face to face_ dengannya. Apa ia begitu takut dengan ratusan fans Kyuhyun yang akan membunuhnya? Setidaknya, mereka bisa sapa menyapa didepan yang lainnya 'kan? Atau.. secara diam – diam mereka sudah diberi larangan agar tidak saling menghubungi?

_Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan mereka berdua?_ Gerutuku dalam hati sambil merebahkan diri, memeluk salah satu bantal kesayanganku dan memandang langit – langit kamar dengan tatapan yang begitu hampa. Pikiranku kosong seakan tak berisi.. baguslah, semua masalah kesalah-pahaman ini sudah selesai. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang sedikit mendengar jawabannya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil...

Gelisah. Perasaan itu terus menghantuiku dan sanggup mengalahkan rasa kantukku. Aku terus berguling – guling diatas ranjang, mencoba untuk tertidur. Sekarang yang kulakukan hanyalah menarik selimut dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Sebelumnya aku sudah melakukan eksperimen bocah – bocahan, meminum segelas susu vanilla yang mitosnya mengatakan bisa membuat siapa yang meminumnya jatuh tertidur lebih cepat (Author: berita bohong darimana itu Wook'ppa? ._."). dan aku baru saja menyadari betapa bodohnya ia ketika baru menyadari umurnya yang sudah berada diambang batang 'Kedewasaan' umurku sudah 16 tahun! Dan sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melakukan kegiatan konyol seperti itu. namun tetap saja, aku tak tahan ingin tertidur. Keinginanku yang hanya ingin memejamkan kedua mataku dengan tenang tidak terpenuhi sepenuhnya.

"kalau bukan Kyuhyun... siapa?" aku terus bertanya – tanya. Kenapa Sungmin tidak memberitahuku lebih awal? Aku jadi salah mengira dan terus beranggapan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pacar Sungmin. Oke, kuakui aku salah total! Dan kenapa pacar Sungmin itu menelepon disaat _Timing_ yang nggak pas? Aku jadi penasaran, sangat penasaran...

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku tenggelam dalam pertanyaanku sendiri sampai – sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kedua mataku sudah terpejam dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya, masalah ini bisa kupikirkan esok dan aku bermaksud untuk membicarakannya baik – baik dengan Sungmin. Semoga... semoga... ia sudi memberitahuku dan mengenalkannya kepadaku.

* * *

**Author PROV~**

Ryeowook duduk bersila dilantai kamarnya yang kecil dan berantakan. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan kedepan, merentangkan kesepuluh jarinya, lalu mulai meniup – niup kukunya yang baru dicat dengan warna ungu kebiruan dengan giat. Pagi ini, dihari Sabtu lebih tepatnya, ia tidak punya jadwal sekolah sehingga awalnya ia bermaksud untuk merapihkan kamarnya yang sudah seperti habis diamuk angin. Ia memutuskan dari ranjang tidurnya yang penuh dengan boneka – boneka miliknya, dan merupakan barang kesayangannya itu. tetapi begitu menemukan sebotol cat kuku yang terlesip diantara bantal – bantalnya, ia melupakan rencana awalnya dan malah asyik mengecat kuku diruang tengah sambil mendengarkan musik.

"sempurna," Wookie tersenyum puas dan menggerak – gerakkan kesepuluh jari tangan, mengagumi hasil karyanya diiringi senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Seketika musik yang didengarnya langsung berhenti mendadak dan digantikan dengan ringtone yang sudah dipasangnya bila ada yang menghubungi. Buru – buru ia menyeret (?) ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dengan kaki kanannya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya pagi – pagi buta begini. "Ommoo... mengapa ia begitu rajin menghubungiku?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa lagi dengan anak _Aegyo_ itu? bukankah kemarin permasalahan mereka sudah selesai?

Dengan ragu, ia mulai menekan tombol 'jawab' dengan jempol kaki kanannya dan menyalakan _loud speaker_, agar ia bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas. Begitu ia mengangkat telepon, suara nyaring mulai mengisi seluruh ruangannya. _"Annyeong Wookie~ kuharap aku tidak terlalu mengganggumu~!"_ terdengar suara ringan dan ceria. Bisa ditebak siapa yang mempunyai suara Aegyo yang cempreng itu. Ya. Lee Sungmin sudah menghubunginya pagi – pagi buta begini dan itu sangatlah mengganggunya.

"_Oh lass..._ pelan – pelan saja. Pelan – pelan saja!" gerutu Ryeowook sambil mendekatkan mulutnya kepada layar ponselnya dan berteriak. "ada apa Sungmin? Mengapa kau begitu rajin menghubungiku pagi – pagi buta begini?" kemudian ia melirik jam beker yang berdiri tegap dimeja riasnya. "ini masih jam 6 pagi! Ada pesan darurat 'kah?"

"_ngng... ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Mmm... harus dimulai darimana ya...,"_ Sungmin terdengar bertele – tele mengatur rencananya. Ia membuka – buka buku catatannya dan berdehem sebentar. _"Mmm... bagaimana bila begini saja, kau bisa menemuiku disekolah siang ini? Kebetulan aku tidak bisa kerumahmu sekarang karena ada latihan pemandu sorak. Atau...,"_

"aku nggak bisa...," potong Ryeowook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam beker milliknya, kemudian mendesah pelan. "jam sembilan nanti, aku ada janji dengan... seseorang,"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, dua kali_. "Oh?"_ responnya singkat. Ia langsung menutup notebooknya dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. _"bagaimana bila nanti sore. Aku juga mengajak Kyuhyun. Kita bertemu didekat taman. Kau tidak punya rencana saat itu 'kan?"_ tanya Sungmin ragu.

Mata Ryeowook menerawang sebentar. Dengan ragu ia mulai menjawab, "tentu saja tidak," sahutnya singkat sambil menggaruk tengguknya. "hanya saja... aku tidak tahu dimana taman yang kau maksudkan," selanya.

"_Kyuhyun bisa menjemputmu disekolah,"_ potong Sungmin cepat. Ia masih tidak mau menyerah soal pertemuan mendadak yang diadakan olehnya. _"ayolah, kumohon...,"_ lanjutnya dengan suara yang dimanja – manjakan dan terdengar begitu memelas.

Ryeowook menghela nafas menghadapinya. Sambil memegang pelipisnya ia kembali menyahut pelan, "Ya," sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan bahwa suaranya sudah terdengar sedatar mungkin. Dan balasan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sorakan riang dan sebuah jerit – jeritan yang menyatakan bahwa Sungmin gembira mendengar jawabannya. Karena tidak ingin kehilangan indra pendengarannya, buru – buru ia memutuskan hubungan.

Ia menoleh kearah jam bekernya sekali lagi dan mendesah pelan. "Aisshh... apa maunya anak Aegyo itu? mengajakku dan Kyuhyun untuk reuni? Dan rencana apalagi yang akan ia tularkan kepadaku? _Oh dear.._ aku seperti dipermainkan layaknya boneka kayu," gerutunya sambil memasang raut wajah cemberut yang sudah biasa ia pakai–– pipi yang dikembungkan dan tatapan menusuk. Setidaknya itu terlihat imut diwajahnya yang polos nan _Innocent _itu. "dan lagi... Kyuhyun akan menjemputku. Bagaimana bila Yesung Oppa melihat ini? Pasti aku akan dibencinya," oke, sekarang ia malah berbicara sendiri.

Setelah menjejalkan ponselnya dibawah bantal, Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengecat kuku. Kali ini ia menggerakan kesepuluh jari kedua kakinya. Ia masih ragu dengan cat yang tersisa. Hanya tinggal setengahnya. Sambil terus menggerutu soal Sungmin, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengecat kukunya dengan cat yang tersisa. Dan lagi – lagi, pekerjaannya diganggu oleh jeritan Kim Heechul yang terus – menerus menyahuti namanya dari bawah. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Tangannya terus sibuk mengecat kuku tanpa sekalipun membuka mulut. Saat ini, ia benar – benar tidak ingin diganggu.

Dengan langkah yang terseok – seok, Heechul mulai menaiki tangga dengan penuh nafsu. Begitu sampai didepan pintu kamar Ryeowook, ia tak segan – segan membanting pintu dengan kaki kanannya. Tak peduli bila pintu itu bejat dan engsel – engselnya copot. Tangan kirinya kembali menarik kusen pintu dan menutup pintu kamar dengan cara yang tak wajar. Dengan amarah yang menjadi – jadi, ia menghampiri Ryeowook dan nyaris saja membunuh anak tak berdosa itu. "Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau selalu membisu ketika kusahuti namamu sedari tadi?!" teriak Heechul ditelinga kanan Ryeowook.

Sambil mengusap – usap kedua daun telinganya. Ryeowook hanya menggerutu sambil mencibir kepada kakak perempuannya yang super-bego itu-_- "Setidaknya jangan berteriak digendang telinga seseorang. Unnie benar – benar menginginkan aku tuli ya?!" sahutnya tak kalah kencang.

Heechul memegangi keningnya, frustasi menghadapi adik perempuannya yang keras kepala dan selalu saja berbicara seenaknya dihadapannya (?) "kupikir kau mati disini kalau aku tak datang kemari!" serunya. Kali ini ia menarik nafas dan suaranya mulai agak terdengar lunak. "mengapa kau selalu membuatku gila, eoh?! Cukup menyahut saja! **Menyahut**,"

"Mmm...," respon Ryeowook singkat. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Heechul barusan. "apa yang ingin Unnie sampaikan, hm? Dan kenapa dihari sabtu ini tidak ada ketenangan sedikit pun?" gerutunya pelan. kali ini ia kembali meniup – niup kukunya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih lagi kearah kakak perempuannya yang hanya terdiam membatu, memandanginya dengan alis terangkat dan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. "Zhoumi Oppa?" tebaknya diiringi senyum cengengesan. Yang ada, Kim Heechul malah semakin mengamuk setelah mendengar nama itu.

Kali ini ia berusaha untuk tidak emosi dan tetap terlihat cantik (?). ia mengusap – usap kedua tangannya dan kemudian mendesah pelan, "kau ada janji makan siang dengannya hari ini?" dillihatnya Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. buru – buru ia menambahkan, "dan kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam dan tiba – tiba saja alis matanya menukik dan pandangannya berubah menjadi _Evil _yang penuh dengan _Death glare_

Ryeowook meringis pelan. "Unnie bilang sendiri bahwa Unnie sibuk kuliah. Akan sia – sia saja bila aku mengajakmu. Yang ada hanya kau akan menangis uring – uringan dan mengancamku untuk membatalkan rencana ini," sahutnya datar. Ia menutup botol cat kuku dan menaruhnya dilaci meja rias. "hanya makan siang biasa... lagi pula, aku sudah lama tidak merasakan makan siang bersama Zhoumi Oppa. kangen,"

"ho-ohh...," respon Heechul diiringi dengan raut wajah cemberut. Ia membalikkan badan dan menarik kusen pintu. "sampaikan salamku untuknya. Dan pastikan kau tidak berlama – lama disana,"

"_Roger~"_ Ryeowook tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Ia kembali melempar dirinya diranjang dan tertawa terbahak – bahak mengenai kekalahan kakaknya dalam ajang lomba adu mulut. Baru kali ini ia melihat raut wajah Heechul yang cemberut seperti itu. oh, oh.. apakah ia cemburu? Toh, dia sendiri sudah punya Namjachigu yang berasal dari China, Hanggeng. Bukankah itu sudah cukup? _Oh lass..._ kakaknya itu benar – benar _playgirl_ dan mampu menarik perhatian pria manapun. Bahkan, ia sudah terbiasa gonta – ganti pacaran dan sudah ratusan kali ia pedekate dengan teman – teman seangkatan kuliahnya. Dan itulah yang membedakan antara kakak – beradik yang sama abnormalnya (?)

Ryeowook bangkit sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, lemas. "sebaiknya aku bersiap – siap dulu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan acara makan siang yang akan diadakan di sebuah _Brasserie_ (mirip cafe, menyediakan makanan sederhana dan cepat saji) yang akan dihadiri olehnya dan sepupunya, Zhoumi. Sebelumnya, Zhoumi sudah berjanji akan mentraktirnya es krim ketika ia tidak bisa mengantarkan Yeoja itu pulang kerumah 2 hari yang lalu. Dan ia benar – benar menempati janjinya. Yah, itulah Zhoumi yang Ryeowook kenal.. selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah membohongi janjinya sendiri, apalagi janjinya kepada Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Sungmin's Bedroom~**

Kalian akan berkepikiran bahwa Yeoja ini benar – benar gila. Eoh... lebih baik kuceritakan sebelum Yeoja ini semakin sarap (?) *Author dibakar Pumpkin*

"uwaaahhh... dia benar – benar menerima tawaranku~" jeritnya menjadi – jadi sambil memasuki ruangannya yang dicat serba _pink_. Dengan ranjang yang dilapisi bed Cover _pink_ dengan motif strawberry, lemari baju bercat _pink_, karpet beludru yang melapisi seluruh lantai kamarnya pun berwarna _pink_ dengan motif jejak anjing yang tertempel disitu. Sekarang ia berputar – putar pelan sambil memeluk ponselnya, dan menjatuhkan diri diantara puluhan boneka yang sudah ditata olehnya kemarin malam. "Aigoo~ kupikir aku sudah gila," katanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"_Aku senang bisa pergi berkencan bersamamu. Sejujurnya inilah yang kutunggu – tunggu semenjak kita menjalin hubungan... kau benar – benar mengabulkan permohonanku. Gomawo, lain kali akan kubalas kebaikanmu. __naddo saranghamnida, Minnie…"_

Kata – kata itu terus berputar – putar dan mengiang – ngiang dalam pikirannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia hanyut dalam pikiran aneh seperti itu. kemarin malam ia sudah bersusah payah mengubungi pacarnya yang satu ini. Mengenai _Date_ pertamanya yang akan diselenggarakan ditaman bermain yang tak jauh dari kota Seoul. Dan respon yang ia dapat, setuju–– diiringi dengan tawa yang lucu dan benar – benar mendukung. Saking senangnya sampai Insomnianya kambuh. Seakarang lihatnya wajahnya, ada kantong mata tebal yang menghiasi dibawah matanya. Buru – buru ia mencuci wajahnya karena ia harus bersiap mengikuti ekstrakulikuler pemandu sorak disekolahnya.

Sambil mendengarkan radio, Sungmin mulai mengelap wajahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Suara musik itu meledak keluar dari _speaker_ yang sengaja dipasang olehnya, mengisi kamar tidurnya dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyayi favoritnya. Sambil menggoyang – goyangkan kepalanya, Yeoja berwajah Aegyo itu meluncur diatas lantai kayu yang terpenis licin. Kakinya yang sudah dilapisi dengan kaus kaki berwarna merah jambu mengentak – entak mengikuti irama lagu. Terkadang ia memutar tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan yang terkoreografi sempurna, menuju lemari pakaian besarnya.

Baju – baju mulai berterbangan dan jatuh menumpuk disekeliling kamar. Sungmin meloncat – loncat keluar dari lemari sambil menarik – narik celana jeans yang sedang ia coba kenakan. Pada saat yang bersamaan kepalanya berusaha menyusup masuk lewat kerah sempit sebuah kaos polos berwarna pink. Setelah itu ia berputar pelan dan meraih sikat rambutnya dan mulai menyikat rambutnya sembari meraih ponselnya yang bergetar hebat dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Sungmin kesal. Ia berjalan terseok – seok menghampiri radio dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. "ada apa? Aku sedang bersiap – siap. Tunggulah sebentar lagi dan aku akan menjemputmu disana,"

Diujung sana, terdengar suara Namja bersuara emas itu terkekeh mendengar pernyataan dari Sungmin. Ia menghentikan tawanya dan berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin. _"lihatlah keluar jendela, kau akan tahu alasannya kenapa aku menghubungimu pagi – pagi buta begini,"_

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya. "apa yang harus kulihat?" tanyanya sambil menyibak tirai dan mendongak menatap langit yang menampakan cahaya berwarna orange yang hangat dan ceria. Selain awan dan burung yang terbang membentang, tidak ada apa – apa lagi yang bisa ia lihat. "tidak ada apapun selain awan – awan dan... cahaya matahari pagi," desisnya sekali lagi.

"_itu karena kau melihat kearah yang salah,"_ celetuk Kyuhyun. Ia terdengar seperti sedang menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak_. "lihatlah kebawah,"_

"apa...?" Sungmin menunduk dan menatap jalan dibawah sana dan matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan rumahnya yang sedang bersandar pada tiang listrik. "Oh, ya ampun..." gumamnya tanpa ia sadari.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya yang sedang tidak memegang ponsel. "Annyeong," sapanya ceria.

Sungmin mendesah berat, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar karena telah melihat Namja yang satu ini. Benar – benar lucu dan penuh kejutan. "Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa terkekeh – kekeh.

"kebetulan aku sedang menunggu seorang Nona besar yang bernama Lee Sungmin," sahut Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "ia sudah terlambat 15 menit. Bisa kau memberitahunya untuk tidak berlama – lama dikamar dan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk berdandan? Aku bisa mati kedinginan disini. cepatlah!"

"ne, Arraseo..." ucap Sungmin sambil menyibak tirainya kembali. Ia tidak peduli penampilannya sekarang seperti apa. Buru – buru ia meraih mantel dan tas selempangnya. Setelah menyikat rambutnya, ia berlari menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan rumahnya. "Mianhae... kenapa kau tidak mampir dulu kerumahku hanya untuk menghangatkan diri? Oh, kau kedinginan..,"

"ini tidak seberapa," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Benar – benar terasa dingin dan seperti membeku. "Ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak boleh terlambat pagi ini atau nyawaku akan melayang diruangan pak Kepsek nanti,"

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan memandangi Namja itu dengan diiringi senyum. "Ayo,"

* * *

**(Skip Time~) Jam 14.27...**

Ryeowook kembali mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan memandangi alrojinya dengan tatapan bosan dan jengkel. Sudah berapa ia berdiri mematung disana, sampai – sampai kakinya terasa pegal dan kesemutan hanya untuk menunggu Namja itu? Oh, inikah yang dimaksud dengan Sungmin? Sifat asli seorang Namja yang memiliki nama lengkap, Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata orang seperti dia senang sekali membuat wanita manapun menunggu hingga beberapa jam, itulah pendapat Ryeowook saat ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan respon yang ia dapatkan nanti. Yang jelas, saat ini hatinya terus memaki – maki Namja itu sampai – sampai selebaran yang ia genggam ikut tersobek dalam genggamannya yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Ia menyesal... seharusnya ia berlama – lama bersama sepupunya Zhoumi yang sudi membayar semua tagihan makan siangnya yang memuncak.

Namja itu sudah terlambat hampir satu setengah jam lamanya. Terakhir yang Ryeowook ingat adalah pesan _e-mail_ dari Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan bahwa ia harus menunggu disini, tepat pukul 1 siang. Dan sekarang sudah jam 14.27. mungkin bagi orang – orang yang dekat Ryeowook harus lebih peka terhadapnya. Karena ia tidak bisa terus – menerus menahan diri untuk seperti ini terus.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu dan bersabar~ yah, pilihan terberat dalam seumur hidupnya. Ia paling tidak suka, menunggu–– karena menurutnya itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan. Tetapi, rasa penasarannya ternyata mampu mengalahkan rasa bosannya. Terkadang, ia terus memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sungmin terhadap pertanyaannya. Oh¸ sanggupkah ia mendengar jawabannya? Tentu saja–– karena, tidak mungkin ia mengenal orang yang paling disukai Sungmin. Namanya pun tidak tahu... jadi kemungkinan besar ia akan merasa baik – baik saja. Dan lagi... kenapa Sungmin memintanya untuk ikut menghadiri pertemuan yang mendadak ini. Terlebih lagi mengajak Kyuhyun. Atau jangan – jangan, Yeoja itu berniat untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Rasanya mustahil-_-

Ryeowook menyeret kaki kanannya. Berat. Dengan langkah terseok – seok ia berjalan mendekati mesin yang menjual mimuman kaleng dengan memasukan koin kedalamnya. Begitu ia sampai dihadapan mesin itu, ia memilah – milah barang – barang yang ia bawa didalam tasnya dan menemukan dompetnya yang terselip diantara saputangan dan ponselnya. Ia memasukan uang koin, dan memilih _softdrink_. Hari ini panas, mungkin akan terasa begitu panas bagi Ryeowook. Sekarang ini ia sedang dalam masa ujian. Jadi wajar saja bila akhir – akhir ini ia lebih mudah meledak penuh amarah bila ada orang yang membicarakan hal – hal yang tidak ia sukai. dan menunggu, jangan pernah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang membosankan itu.

Sambil menyeret kakinya kembali, ia hanya memejamkan mata dan membuang nafas berat. "_Oh dear._. apa yang diinginkan si Sungmin. Mengapa ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu Namja yang lemot itu? dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya?! Seharusnya aku me... uwaa!"

Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menggerutu sendiri dan tak sadar sudah menubruk orang lain. Sekarang kaleng _softdrink_ itu terlepas dari tangannya, dan isi dari kaleng itu sendiri tumpah membasahi seluruh tubuh Ryeowook. Sementara Namja yang menabraknya, buru – buru melepas jaket yang ia pakai sembari berlari pelan mendekati sosok mungil yang malang itu. lagi – lagi ia terkena karma yang menguntungkan (?)

"Maaf.. maaf," ucap Namja itu berulang kali sambil memakaikan jaketnya kepada Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri. "apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" tanya Namja itu sambil memerhatikan penampilan Ryeowook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Ryeowook terbatuk – batuk sebentar kemudian mendongak memandang siapa yang menubruknya. "iya aku baik – baik sa... _Oh dear_," gumamnya tanpa ia sadari dan bola matanya membulat seketika ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang ditatapi olehnya. "yak, Cho Kyuhyun!" gerutunya sambil melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Kyuhyun dan memberi Namja tak berdosa itu dengan tatapan tajam dan _Evil._

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook. "aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku minta maaf," sahutnya pendek. "tapi aku benar – benar bersungguh – sungguh. Aku kemari karena menggantikan Sungmin. Saat ini, ia sedang bersama pacarnya dan pertemuan kita bertiga mendadak dibatalkan... hanya itu,"

"O-ooh...," gumam Ryeowook. Ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. "jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya gugup.

"ini," Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kananya yang sedari sudah menggenggam selembar kertas kecil berwarna biru dongker. Ryeowook hanya mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata melihatnya. "Sungmin mengajak kita berdua untuk berkenalan dengan pacar barunya itu," desis Kyuhyun disertai dengan amarah yang baru kali ini Ryeowook melihatnya, alis matanya menukik dan mendadak saja tatapan matanya berubah menjadi dingin. "apa yang sudah dipikirkan Yeoja bodoh itu? mengajakku untuk berkenalan dengan pacar barunya? Oh, ia sudah membuatku gila, eoh." buru – buru ia menambahkan sebelum Ryeowook menyela perkataannya.

"bagaimana denganmu? Kau ikut?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian membuang nafas panjang. "kalau kau ikut, aku juga ikut,"

"kenapa harus seperti itu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "dia pikir, akan sangat menyenangkan bila mengajakmu ikut dan dia sangatlah mengharapkan kau ikut dengannya, kau tahu...,"

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. Ia membuka ponselnya kemudian pandangannya beralih lagi kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek. "bukankah kau teman kecilnya?" ledeknya. "oh, benar! Kupikir kau harus ikut bila aku juga ikut. Seorang Yeoja kecil tidak akan senang bila sendirian memandang hampa temannya yang sedang bersenang – senang dengan pacarnya," sahutnya sambil mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyum yang agak mencurigakan.

"oke. Aku ikut," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil membuka ponselnya juga. Ia memutar matanya jengkel dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "kita akan bertemu dimana? Aku khawatir kepadamu yang akan tersesat karena tidak tahu dimana tempatnya,"

"Mmm... bagaimana bila dihalte? Jam 09.00!" Ryeowook tertawa.

"Ya, ampun! Itu terlalu pagi," protes Kyuhyun. "memangnya kau sudi menunggu 2 jam disitu sampai Sungmin datang menjemput?"

"oke, oke... lebih baik kau beritahu aku tempatnya dan pukul berapa aku harus datang menjemputmu," sahut Ryeowook yang sudah reda dari tawanya. Ia menutup ponselnya dan kembali menjejalkannya disaku bajunya, kemudian menggigil pelan. "sebaiknya aku pulang, atau aku akan menghidap penyakit flu esok,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "kau bawa saja jaketku. Tapi, jangan lupa mengembalikannya besok, ne?"

"Iya," sahut Ryeowook pelan.

* * *

**Yesung PROV**

Oh, ya Tuhan... apa yang kulihat tadi?

Sebenarnya aku begitu merindukan sosoknya yang imut nan menggemaskan itu. sungguh! Kupikir, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama seabad. Tetapi begitu melihat sosoknya yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu gerbang SMA Soongsil sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, entah kenapa aku yang sedang kebetulan lewat disitu langsung menghentikan langkahku dan terdiam mematung ditempat sambil terus memandangi sosoknya tanpa mengedipkan mata sekalipun. Kelihatannya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.. entah siapa itu dan aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, perasaanku langsung meluap – luap melihat sosoknya itu. namun sayangnya aku harus terus menahan diri agar tidak berlari dan memeluk Yeoja imut itu. entah seperti ada yang sudah melarangku. Siapa... aku tidak begitu ingat rupa wajahnya. Bahkan, namanya pun tidak kuingat.

Aku terus bersandar pada pohon ridang dan terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Huumm... entah kenapa ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang dikuntit olehku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyadarkan lamunannya disana. Terkadang aku sering berpikir, ada apa dengan anak ini? Ia selalu memandang kosong dan hampa tanah yang ada dihadapannya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan lagi. Entah itu kesal atau senang.

Mataku tidak terlepas dari sosok Ryeowook yang kini sedang mengambil _softdrink_ kalengan. Kelihatannya aku begitu terpaku sampai butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa ada seorang laki – laki yang menubruknya dengan tidak sengaja. Rasanya ingin bangkit dan berlari untuk menolongnya. Namun aku terlambat. Sekarang sosok Yeoja mungil itu terhalangi oleh punggung si Namja yang menabrak Ryeowook tadi. Apa yang mereka bedua lakukan?

Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. _Siapa laki – laki itu? apa hubungannya dengan Ryeowook? Apa...?_

Namun, pertanyaan berikutnya tidak sempat terpikirkan olehku karena Ryeowook dan Namja itu mulai berjalan beriringan mendekati pohon ridang yang kupakai sebagai tempat persembunyian (?). tubuhku berpindah ketempat yang agak jauh dari mereka, dan mataku kembali mengintai Ryeowook dan Namja itu. mataku langsung melebar ketika melihat Ryeowook sedang tersenyum lebar kepada laki – laki itu. tersenyum kepada laki – laki disampingnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat olehku sebelumnya. orang – orang yang melihat senyum itu tidak mungkin salah mengartikannya. Senyum itu berarti...

_Oh, sialan_. Sekarang laki – laki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat senyum Ryeowook melebar, lalu tertawa kecil.

Sebelum nyawa dan kesadaranku melayang terbang sepenuhnya, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sangat terkutuk itu. kupikir kakiku tidak akan mampu lagi menompang tubuhku bila aku terus mengintainya. Tidak.. tidak... bukan itu yang sebenarnya aku ingin lihat! Siapa laki – laki tadi? Mengapa ia terus menganggu? Bahkan, ia membuat Ryeowook tertawa seperti itu... seharusnya aku merasa senang karena melihat Ryeowook tertawa dan tersenyum. Hanya saja, aku ingin ia tersenyum kepada_ku _ bukan kepada_nya._

* * *

**Ryeowook PROV~**

"Yesung... Oppa?" gumamku tanpa kusadari setelah mataku menatap sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku, bersandar disebuah pohon ridang sambil memegangi pelipis. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihatnya dan itu benar- benar Yesung. "Oppa!" panggilku sambil berlari – lari pelan menghampirinya. Walaupun rasa nyeri dilututku sekarang sedang mengerubungiku, dan itu membuat langkahku berhenti seketika. "Oppa, Oppa!" panggilku lagi.

Orang yang kumaksud hanya memutar badannya membelakangiku dan meninggalkanku serta mengabaikan panggilanku. Apa maksudnya...? aku yakin, aku pasti tidak salah orang. Dan, sosok itu pun semakin menghilang dari pandanganku. Sebelumnya aku sempat menggerutu soal lututku, mengapa rasa nyeri selalu saja datang disaat yang nggak tepat? Kuabaikan rasa sakitku dan berlari menghampiri Namja itu, kuraih tangannya dan sekarang ia memandangku dengan tatapan sinis.

"ini... Yesung Oppa 'kan?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar – binar. "syukurlah, aku bertemu dengan Oppa disini. mm... sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan...," mataku beralih kearah selembar kertas kecil yang kelihatan begitu familliar dimataku. aku memungutnya dan mencoba bertanya baik – baik kepadanya. "Oppa, kau menjatuhkan ini...,"

Sekarang, rasa sakit lain mulai menyerbu pergelangan tangan kananku. Namja itu ternyata menepis tanganku dengan kasar dan itu benar – benar terasa sakit. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung, memandanginya dengan mata terbelalak. Tanganku memerah. Sakit... _Ini benar – benar Yesung Oppa 'kan? Kenapa ia bersikap dingin kepadaku?_

"maaf, kau salah orang...," suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Apa yang baru saja kudengar? Yesung bersikap sedingin itu terhadapku dan kenapa? Aku tidak pernah mengingat – ingat kapan aku membuat kesalahan kepadanya. Atau aku benar – benar salah orang? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah sangat mengenali sosoknya yang selalu saja tersenyum. Mungkin aku benar- benar salah orang tetapi... suara itu, benar – benar suara Yesung yang terdengar begitu tajam dan dingin.

Perkataan itu mengguncang seluruh tubuhku. Kakiku tidak mampu lagi menompang tubuhku, dan aku langsung terjatuh terjempap dipermukaan tanah. Mataku tidak bisa melepas sosoknya yang mulai berjalan menjauhiku, tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa lagi. Rasanya ingin menangis. Ada apa...? dan apa yang sudah terjadi? Aku hanya bisa memandangi luka kemerahan ditanganku. Sakit... sakinya sama seperti perkataan tajam tadi yang menghantam dadaku. Kenapa ia bisa sekejam ini?

Dengan terpogoh – pogoh, Kyuhyun mulai berlari – lari pelan menghampiriku. Kemudian ia berlutut dihadapanku, "ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir sambil mencengkram bahuku pelan. matanya beralih kearah luka ditanganku, "tanganmu...,"

"ini tidak seberapa," gumamku sambil berusaha keras menahan tangis, namun hasilnya sia – sia saja. Aku terus sesunggukan sambil menundukkan wajahku. Kyuhyun hanya menangkat bahu dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membantuku berdiri.

Tanganku terus saja menghapus air mata yang tiada henti – hentinya jatuh bergulir dipipiku. Sebelum Kyuhyun menyadarinya, kuputuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku yakin, ia pasti paham akan perasaanku karena ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengejarku. Bersama hembusan angin yang terus saja menerpa wajahku, mencoba mengeringkan air mataku, kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, pergi ketaman yang kemarin aku datangi dan menangis sejadi – jadinya disana.

Syukurlah bahwa taman itu sudah sepi dari anak – anak TK yang rutin berkunjung kesini. Aku duduk disalah satu bangku ayunan dan memandang permukaan tanah dengan tatapan hampa. Mataku sudah agak membengkak dan sepertinya.. aku tidak bisa menangis lagi. Aku sudah cukup banyak menangis untuk hari ini. Tanganku kembali merapatkan jaket karena aku sempat merasakan tubuhku menggigil, bukan karena dingin... aku, ketakutan. Takut kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi yang pertama untuk seumur hidupku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan tatapan mata yang tajam dan suara yang terdengar begitu sinis. Hal itu selalu menghantuiku, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, walaupun sekarang aku memang sedang sendirian.

Tiket yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Yesung, sempat terpungut olehku. Kemungkinan besar ia juga akan datang ketaman itu.. mungkin saja. Aku yakin, aku masih bisa mengingat seperti apa rupa tiket yang kupungut tadi dengan milikku yang sekarang. Sama persis... mungkin ia bersikap dingin terhadapku karena tiket itu–– maksudku, mungkin saja Yesung sudah punya pacar perempuan yang tidak kukenal dan kebetulan saja mereka sedang lewat disitu. Babonya diriku karena sudah berlari menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Dan inilah karma yang kudapat, sepertinya tanganku bengkak. Dan esok... ia pasti akan berkencan ria dengan pacarnya. aisshh... aku malah memikirkan yang tidak - tidak.

_Oh dear..._ apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku begitu terlihat depresi? _Bukan saatnya untuk terdiam dan meratapi kehidupan sendiri._ _Dan tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan masalah itu. sekarang yang harus kupikirkan adalah..._ tangan kananku merogoh saku tasku dan menemukan selembar tiket taman bermain yang tadi dititipi oleh Sungmin. _Seandainya Yesung Oppa tidak sudi untuk bersamaku, maka..._

harapanku hanya satu. Namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Home (Jam 15.24)**

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil menikmati sepotong kue cokelat yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi Oppa tadi siang sambil menonton TV dengan tanpa ekspresi apapun. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju dengan pijama, aku hanya disuruh untuk diam diruang tengah dan tidak boleh mengintip ke dapur. Entah apa itu alasannya, yang jelas Zhoumi Oppa dan Henry Oppa––– kedua sepupuku itu akan datang untuk makan malam bersama. Ini sebagai balasan karena Zhoumi Oppa tidak mengajak Heechul-Unnie makan siang dan sempat membuatnya kecewa dan uring – uringan sendiri. Bahkan ia membentak Zhoumi Oppa lewat telepon. _Oh lass..._ dia begitu berlebihan.

Didapur sana, terdengar berbagai macam kegaduhan. Mulai dari panci yang meledak, bunyi _microwave_, serta jerat – jerit Heechul dan Ibuku yang sempat terkena tumpahan minyak banyak. Oh, padahal disini ada seseorang yang bisa mengatasi masalah makan malam. Hanya saja, Ibuku bersikeras karena ingin berusaha sendiri. _Well_, berusahalah sebisanya~ makan malam nanti, aku hanya akan mencicipi kue dan segelas susu–– tidak untuk makanan yang gagal itu.

"hee~ tiket taman bermain. Kau mau pergi dengan siapa? Zhoumi Oppa?" celetuk Heechul dengan apron yang sudah ternodai minyak setengahnya. Dan bau gosong pun tercium dimana – mana.

Aku hanya menutup hidup dengan tangan kiriku. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mengibas – kibas pelan, mencoba mengusir Yeoja genit itu. "kau terlalu bau! Setidaknya lepas apronmu, baru berbicara kepadaku!" gerutuku sambil melirik apron yang sudan tak bernyawa itu. sudah dinodai oleh minyak, saus dan renda – rendanya pun agak terbakar. "lagi pula, ini tiket yang diberikan Sungmin untukku. Besok kami akan pergi berempat–– "

"dengan siapa saja?" potong Heechul.

Aku hanya memandang langit – langit ruang tengah dengan tatapan menerawang. "Mmm... aku, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan pacar Sungmin yang akan dikenalkan nanti pada saat ditaman," sahutku.

"Wookie!" panggil Ibuku kembali menyela perkataanku. Aku terperanjat kaget sebentar lalu menyahut panggilannya lagi dan dibalas dengan teriakan yang tidak biasa, "tolong bantu Ibu sebentar!"

Aku mendesis pelan sambil bangkit dari sofa. "ya, sebentar," ujarku seraya menggerakan kakiku. Tetapi begitu melihat kue yang tersisa, langkahku berhenti dengan sendirinya dan pandanganku kualihkan kearah Yeoja tukang _Stalk_ itu. "oke, kau bisa menghabiskan sisanya––" belum selesai aku berbicara, ia langsung mengambil kue itu dan membawanya kekamarnya. Oh, sebesar itukah ia sangat menginginkan kue dari Zhoumi Oppa? kupikir, ia cemburu padaku.

"ya, Ibu..," panggilku sambil memakai apron milikku yang berwarna ungu Lavender. Kulirik Ibuku yang sedang sewot – sewotnya memotong sayuran. Terlebih lagi tangannya penuh dengan plester. Aku yang tak tahan melihatnya langsung mendorong punggungnya keluar dari dapur. "Aissh... Ibu benar – benar membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Sudahlah, Ibu menunggu saja dikamar," gerutuku.

Dan sekarang aku langsung menyibukkan diri dengan memasak dengan bahan – bahan yang ada. Sederhana sih... tetapi sayangnya Ibu terlalu lemah dalam hal ini. Apalagi Heechul, ia terlalu Babo dalam hal masak – masak. Karena itu bersyukurlah, dikeluarga Kim ini, ada seorang anak bungsu bisa melakukannya tanpa kesalahan. Aih, kenapa aku jadi memuji diri sendiri dengan berlebihan?-_-

Sepanjang sore aku terus membenamkan diri dalam pekerjaan seperti ini, tanpa jeda ataupun istirahat sebentar. karena begitu aku terdiam sebentar saja, rasanya pikiranku akan kembali melayang – layang dan mengingat – ingat tentang kejadian tadi siang. Dan aku akan semakin dihantui oleh kata – katanya dan tatapan matanya. Membayangkan diriku yang dihantui seperti itu saja, sudah membuatku merinding. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa jariku tergores pada saat sedang mengiris bawang, dan air mata sudah terbit dikedua sudut mataku. _Oh dear..._

Heechul yang kebetulan lewat untuk menaruh cucian piring pun menyadari lukaku. Ia tersenyum mengejek sambil mengambil plester dan melekatkannya pada jariku yang tergores. "baru kali ini aku melihat seorang koki handal melakukan kesalahan kecil dan terluka," sindirnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Aku membuang nafas panjang. Jengkel. Mengapa ia selalu saja meremehkanku yang bisa diakui pendek dan polos ini? "geh, aku terluka karena harus menggantikan pekerjaanmu. Bersyukurlah bahwa aku yang akan masak untuk makan malam ini atau Zhoumi Oppa akan keracunan malam ini juga," ujarku sambil menarik tanganku dan memberinya _death glare_ yang menjadi – jadi. Kami berdua sepasang kakak beradik yang tidak pernah akur. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 18.42...**

Baru saja aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan tepat waktu. Sepertinya lain kali aku harus menyisihkan waktuku untuk bertengkar dengan Yeoja tukang nguping itu. hampir setengah jam kami bertengkar dan mengabaikan masakan yang nyaris saja gosong. Aissh.. dia terlalu menyebalkan! Saat ini aku hanya bisa meredakan kekesalanku dengan melemparkan diri diatas kasur dan memandang langit – langit kamarku. Fiuhh.. hari ini ada begitu banyak kejadian. Salah satunya... yang 'itu'

Kuputar kepalaku kearah bantal karena aku bisa mendengar suara bunyi ringtone ponselku yang kujejalkan dibawah bantal sejak aku kembali kerumah. Aku memandangi layar ponselku dengan alis yang berkerut. Siapa yang menghubungiku? Dan lagi... nomornya tak dikenal olehku.

Aku sempat ragu untuk menjawab panggilannya. Tapi, jari telunjukku terlanjur menekan tombol 'jawab'. Aku membuang nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk tenang. "Annyeong," sapaku ragu sembari menempelkan ponselku didaun telinga kananku.

_"Ryeo... Ryeowook?"_

Aku mengerjapkan mata dua kali setelah mendengar suaranya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengingat pemilik suara itu, dan spontan aku langsung mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk bersila. Dengan tangan sebelah yang mencengkram seprai kasur, aku terkaget – kaget. "Kyu... Kyuhyun?!" tanyaku tak yakin. "da-darimana kau tahu nomorku dan kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanyaku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya... jadi wajar saja, bila aku langsung kembali terlihat sewot menghadapi hal sepele seperti ini.

_"Syukurlah...,"_ ucapnya terdengar seperti sedang menghembuskan nafas lega. _"aku meminta nomor ponselmu dari Sungmin. Dan lagi, aku sudah berjanji akan menghubungimu 'kan? Nah, yang ingin kubicarakan soal _Date_ Sungmin besok. Bagaimana?"_

"oh, ya benar juga...," sahutku pelan. "Mmm... menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya.

_"kupikir sebaiknya kita bertemu disekolah––––"_

"jangan! Jangan disekolah!" protesku dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah membentaknya begitu kasar. Cepat – cepat aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tanganku. "umm, maksudku... bagaimana bila ditempat lain?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak jadi tegang begini.

_"baik, baik... aku paham dirimu yang menginginkan kita untuk bertemu dihalte. Jam sebelas, ne?"_ sahut Kyuhyun yang terdengar sedang mati – matian untuk tidak emosi.

"ne... maaf untuk yang tadi," ujarku.

_"jangan dipikirkan. Aku sudah biasa mendengar yang seperti itu,"_ ucap Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya sudah mulai melunak dan terdengar normal. Kemudian ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lain kepadaku, _"oh, ya... tadi kau pergi kemana? Aku pusing mencari sosokmu yang pendek itu,"_

"Mmm.. aku pergi ketaman. Hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

_"kau baik – baik saja?"_

"mungkin... tapi aku akan baik – baik saja," jawabku sambil berusaha untuk meyakinkannya.

_"sungguh?"_ ulangnya.

"sungguh," jawabku pasti. Dan tanpa kusadari aku sekarang sedang tersenyum – senyum sendiri. "oh, ya... aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada janji makan malam dengan sepupuku dirumahmu. Maaf, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan percakapan lebih lama. Aku benar – benar harus pergi," aku melirik jam beker dan langsung mememutuskan hubungan.

"Annyeong," kumatikan ponselku dan sekarang, aku kembali tenggelam dalam permasalahan tadi. Aku membenamkan wajahku ditumpukan bantal.

_Besok... besok..._

* * *

**Esoknya~ (****Author PROV~)**

Yeoja itu benar – benar terlambat.

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun terus menunggu sesosok Yeoja mungil itu sambil bersandar pada bangku kayu yang didudukinya. Berkali – kali ia menggerutu sambil memandangi alrojinya kemudian pandangannya teralihkan lagi kearah kerumunan orang – orang yang beralung – alang.

Yeoja itu sudah terlambat sekitar dua puluh empat menit. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook, tetapi tidak dijawab dan _e-mail_nya pun tidak dibalas olehnya. Sambil mengigit bibir, ia terus berpikir apakah yeoja itu akan datang atau tidak. Mungkin saja yeoja itu tiba – tiba berhalangan karena ada urusan mendadak dan penting tetapi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, akan sangat sia – sia karena ia sudah menunggu selama itu.

Baiklah, ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai sepuluh menit ia tidak datang, maka dengan terpaksa ia harus menghubungi Sungmin dan memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin harus membatalkan semua rencananya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan melihat Ryeowook berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang terengah – engah. Ikal – ikal rambut panjangnya agak berantakan akibat angin, namun itu semua sama sekali tidak menghancurkan penampilannya.

"sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memaksakan senyum, sambil merapihkan ikal – ikal rambutnya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya pelan disamping Ryeowook dan memandang Namja disampingnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"lumayan lama," sahut Kyuhyun, berusaha keras untuk bersikap tenang.

"maafkan aku," kata Ryeowook lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu besungguh – sungguh. "sebenarnya aku sudah memasang alarm dibekerku namun semuanya sia – sia saja,"

"sudahlah, tak perlu dipikikan," potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua sampai ditempat yang dituju. Ternyata taman itu begitu mewah dan luas.. penuh dengan arena permainan yang membuat Ryeowook merinding melihatnya. Bukan hanya takut, ia juga kelihatan begitu gugup. Dan, begitu sampai didepan pintu gerbang taman bermain, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun langsung disambut dengan amarah Sungmin yang sudah menjadi – jadi. Pertama – tama mereka mendapat pukulan kecil dikepala masing – masing lalu diomeli sekaligus diceramahi yang macam – macam.

"maaf, ini semua karena aku... jam bekerku sama sekali tak berguna dan––– "

"arghh~ sudahlah! Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu yang bertele – tele itu," degus Sungmin sambil menyiku Namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. "nah, kenalkan pacarku! Kalian bisa memanggilnya 'Yesung'," kata Sungmin ceria.

Orang disampingnya yang mempunyai nama 'Yesung' itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook secara bergantian. "Annyeong," sapanya datar. tetapi tatapan matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam membatu sambil memandangi Yesung dan Sungmin. Ia langsung menggenggam tanagn Kyuhyun erat sambil menundukkan kepala. Tidak... dia tidak boleh menangis disaat – saat seperti ini. Buru – buru ia menyeka air matanya dan kembali berpura – pura ceria. "Annyeong Yesung-sshi! Umm.. kenalkan, namaku Kim Ryeowook dan ini temanku, Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang dibuat – buat supaya terdengar ceria.

Pandangan Kyuhyun langsung beralih dan memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Ryeowook langsung menunduk dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran seketika sampai – sampai Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakannya. Kemudian matanya menyipit, memandang tajam Yesung yang bertingkah _Innocent._

_Apa yang direncanakannya...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

* * *

**Ommoooo...! apa yang kutulis barusan? OAO"**

**Mianhae, untuk chapter yang satu ini nggak ada YeWook Moment-nya soalnya ini udah masuk alur *dibakar YeWook Shipper* Author janji deh.. di chapter selanjutnya, YeWook Momentnya dibanyakin, memanas dan sengaja dibuat berdebar – debar. Eettoo... Mianhae juga udah kebanyakan ngetik Ryeowook bareng Kyuhyun terus *sujud dalem2*  
**

**Oh yak, maap juga kalau ada kata – kata yang kurang. Kalau masih nggak ngerti, PM aja yaaah~ maklum, Author kadang – kadang kurang teliti. Kadang – kadang suka ketuker pula (?)**

**Setelah baca, jangan lupa lakukan ritual seperti biasa 'kay? Review Please~ :3  
*pasang pose 'Banzaaii'***

**Yang selama ini udah nge-Review, Gomawo yak. Lain kali, Author akan lebih berusaha untuk lebih baik ;D **


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

**Annyeong~ Author balik nih XDD *tebar bendera YWS* hehehehe~ **

**Kali ini Author janji bakal banyak – banyakin YeWook Momentnya. Sebagai permintaan maaf yang chapter kemarin... **

**Dan, Uummm.. Author ngaku deh, sebenarnya Author seneng banget nyiksa tokoh utama~ jadi Wook'ppa-nya.. begitulah... *keburu dihajar massa* **

**Mianhae buat pencinta Wook'ppa *nangis histeris, sujud dalem2* *kibarin bendera perdamaian* padahal sendirinya pencinta Wook'ppa.. eheheheh-_- (Baca: K.R.Y.)**

**Lanjut ne? :3 *acting an Innocent***

**Tittle: ****It Has to be You~**

**Rated : ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook **_**or**_** Yesung X Sungmin ?**

**Disclaimer : semua yang ada disini, milik Author :3 *Innocent Smile* #ditampar**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa dan lain – lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(~^o^)~ Happy Reading! ~(^o^~)**

* * *

**Author PROV~**

Ryeowook begitu tercegang setelah menghetahui bahwa orang yang selama ia sukai telah direbut oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak akan mampu membela dirinya sendiri dihadapan Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin. Suaranya terus tertahan ditenggorokkan dan air matanya pun ia berusaha mati – matian untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh bergulir dipipinya. Sambil mengusap – usap matanya, ia kembali mendongak––– memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas. Bisa diibaratkan seperti ini: "Aku ingin pulang..."

Sesaat Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata – kata. Kenapa Yesung bisa bersama Sungmin? Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan seperti ini? Dan kenapa Yesung tidak pernah memberitahunya? Ada apa ini? Semua pertanyaan itu simpang siur dalam benak Ryeowook ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yesung yang sama kagetnya dengannya. Terkadang Namja itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka bertiga, kedua tangannya dijejalkan disaku celananya dan ketika ia memandang Ryeowook, cepat – cepat ia mengukir senyum tipis, namun terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Ryeowook hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"aku haus," ucap Sungmin sambil memegangi ternggorokkannya yang terasa kering dan terbakar. Spontan ia langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan berteriak lancang, "Kyu! Temani aku beli minum sebentar. Haus nih~"

Kyuhyun terdiam mengangguk. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah Ryeowook yang masih saja berdiri mematung disampingnya. "sebentar, aku temani Sungmin dulu. Setelah itu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu...," ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Sungmin yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. "oi, tunggu!" sahutnya sambil berlari – lari pelan, menghampiri Sungmin hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Ya, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka hanya terus membisu sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Apalagi Ryeowook, memandang wajahnya saja ia tak sanggup. Bila ia melirik Iris hitam namja itu, pasti pikirannya akan kembali melayang mengingat tragedi kemarin. Dimana ia dibentak, dan diberi tatapan tajam. Namun, ini sebuah kesempatan besar... Sungmin sedang tidak ada disampingnya dan itu bagus. Sekarang, ia bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas. hanya saja, hatinya terus meneriaki dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berjalan mendekati Namja itu dan mengatakan 'hal' itu... Ryeowook hanya mendesis jengkel ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya harus bersabar untuk lebih lama lagi.

Yesung hanya terdiam memandangi Ryeowook. Pikirannya langsung kosong tak berisi, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Ryeowook kemarin sampai – sampai membuat Yeoja mungil itu menangis tersedu – sedu karenanya. Ia terus memutar otak, mencari solusi dalam permasalahan sepele ini. Sebelumnya ia juga kesal kepada Yeoja itu. kenapa Ryeowook tidak memanggilnya 'Oppa'? (Author: _oh, dear_~Yeppa ingatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Wookppa *pukpuk punggung Wookppa* maap ya, Wookppa... ini kesalahan Author #mode blak-blakkan)

"ummm... aku...," panggil Ryeowook pelan kepada Yesung. Perasaan gugup langsung membanjirinya ketika matanya memandang lurus ke mata Yesung. Ia memainkan jarinya, gemetar. "aku... aku...,"

Yesung memandang Ryeowook lurus dengan raut wajah datar, seakan ia tidak ingat apapun yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Yeoja itu. "ada apa?" tanya Yesung datar, tapi tetap terdengar dingin.

Ryeowook kembali tercegang setelah mendengarnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk... saat ini, ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan mati – matian berusaha menahan tangis. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya, mencegah dirinya untuk berkata yang tidak – tidak. Nyaris aja ia berteriak menangis, kalau Kyuhyun tidak cepat – cepat menggenggam tangannya yang satu lagi. Dengan tatapan yang begitu _Gentle, _Kyuhyun kembali mengusap kepala Ryeowook, mencoba meredakan rasa ketakutannya.

Tubuhnya kembali gemetar ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang kembali mengguncang pikirannya. "nah, bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook secara bergantian. Tentunya diiringi senyum yang membuat parasnya semakin cantik. Dan lagi – lagi ia menyiku lengan Yesung sambil memerhatikan keadaan Ryeowook yang terlihat menganehkan dimatanya. "Wookie, kau baik – baik saja 'kan?"

"aku baik – baik saja," sahut Ryeowook sambil menaikkan sedikit wajahnya dan kembali berpura – pura bersikap ceria. "ini pertama kalinya bagiku... jadi tentu saja, hal yang seperti ini tidak bisa dilewatkan." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegang pelipis melihat reaksinya itu. _Oh Lass... _kenapa nasib Yeoja ini selalu saja sial bila sedang bersamanya? Seperti langit runtuh menimpanya.

Mau tidak mau, Ryeowook juga harus terlihat begitu mesra dihadapan Yesung dan Sungmin. Ia juga menyiku lengan Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa dan berjalan beriringan seperti layaknya seorang kekasih beneran. Yesung menaikan alis memandang keduanya. Anak itu... benar – benar ingin membuatnya cemburu atau inikah yang disebut balas dendam? Ia tidak punya alasan lagi selain itu. jadi, ketika Sungmin menggandeng tangannya, ia bersikap biasa – biasa saja dan datar. Toh, kemarin Yesung juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak layak. Sebenarnya ia sudah salah sangka terhadap hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi, ketiga orang itu sama – sama sembunyi. sepertinya, hanya Sungmin yang blak - blakkan disini.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin dan pacar barunya itu–– kemudian, buru – buru ia menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya agak jauh dari Sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga kanannya. "kau benar – benar gila, eoh..," gerutunya. "apa kau benar – benar menginginkan Sungmin mengira bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau iri dengannya,"

"Mmm... nggak ada maksud apa – apa," sahut Ryeowook sambil melemparkan pandangannya kearah Yesung. Dan lagi – lagi ia menunduk melihat kedua orang itu–– tampak serasi dan cocok didalam pikirannya. Lagi – lagi, pikiran negatif kembali mengisi benar Ryeowook. Yeoja itu tidak habis berpikir bagaimana cara membuatnya agar terlihat lebih optimis. "... yah, aku hanya ingin pulang. Bisa jadi, aku akan menangis uring – uringan disini kalau melihat_nya _terus...,"

"tahanlah sebentar lagi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu Ryeowook tegang. "hei, setidaknya berpikirlah optimis. Mungkin kau dan dia––– Namja yang bernama 'Yesung' itu bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama. Aku juga...,"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata, dua kali. "_Oh, dear..._ kalau begitu, kau juga?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata yang berbinar – binar dan senyum kembali terukir diwajahnya yang _Innocent_ itu.

"ya, kau paham maksudku 'kan?" sahut Kyuhyun pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Semburat kemerahan mulai menerjang wajahnya yang _manly_ itu, ternyata mampu membuat Ryeowook tertawa terkekeh – kekeh memandangnya. kelihatannya ia meremehkan Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, yang mempunyai nasib sial yang sama beratnya. "jangan memandangku seperti itu, ya ampun...," kali ini ia menutup wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur memerah semerah tomat dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun itu orangnya terlalu blak – blakkan kalau sedang curhat. Jadi, kalau membicarakan orang yang disukainya, maka... yah, jadilah yang seperti itu. saat ini wajahnya memerah mirip kepiting rebus.

Berkat Kyuhyun, rasa iri dan _jealous_ yang sempat tertanam dalam diri Ryeowook langsung terbang melayang dan menghilang. Sekarang Ryeowook meraih tangan kanannya dan berlari – lari kecil menghampiri Sungmin dan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang keberatan karena tubuhnya ditarik – tarik hanya bisa pasrah sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Apa perkataannya tadi langsung mengubah perasaan Yeoja yang awalnya mendadak suram begitu? Syukurlah ia bisa berguna, begitu pikirnya.

"kalian berdua, jangan menghilang secara tiba – tiba dong... aku nyaris saja mengidap rasa frustasi yang berlebihan begitu tersadar kalau kalian menghilang dihadapan kami," gerutu Sungmin. Ia menarik tangannya dan melipatnya didepan dada. Dengan mata yang disipitkan, ia mulai memandang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan tatapan curiga. "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya sembari berlagak layaknya seorang polisi yang sedang meng-introgasi seorang tahanan yang lolos dari penjara. My, dia terlalu melebih - lebihkan, ah.. -_-"

"tidak ada..," sahut Kyuhyun cepat. "tadi... ada sedikit masalah. Yah, kau tidak perlu bertanya apa dan sekarang, bagaimana bila kita mulai saja permainannya?"

"hah?" cetus Sungmin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Yang ditatapi tajam seperti itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan _Evil Smirk_. Ryeowook sempat kaget karena melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi _Evil _laknat (Author: hoii-_-"). Ara~ inikah yang dimaksud Sungmin? Sifat asli Kyuhyun? _Evil?_ ~kekekek, Ryeowook agak tercegang melihatnya. Begitu pula Yesung, tubuhnya merinding sesaat. Dan dia berjalan mundur sehingga sekarang ia berdiri sejajar dengan Ryeowook.

"aku menantangmu dalam permainan disini. siapa yang paling banyak menjerit, dia yang kalah~" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dari Ryeowook dan langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin kasar. "apa kau takut? Lee Sungmin?"

"tidak sama sekali," sahut Sungmin yang tak kalah Aegyo-nya. Ia menyipitkan matanya kepada Ryeowook dan pandangannya beralih lagi ke Kyuhyun. "bagaimana dengan dua orang ini? Aku tak yakin mereka bisa mengikutinya dengan baik," tanyanya sambil menunjuk Ryeowook dan Yesung bergantian.

"yang kutantang kau, bukan _mereka_. Mereka hanya mengikuti permainan kita. Terserah mereka berdua bila ingin menangis, menjerit...," jawab Kyuhyun yang kini mati – matian menahan emosinya yang meluap – luap.

"hoohh... mau dimulai darimana?" Sungmin kelihatan tertarik.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "entahlah. Sepertinya kita harus menentukannya, berdua," jawabnya pendek. Ia melepas cengkramannya dan mulai menjejalkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. "oh, ya... kau yang bernama Yesung," panggilnya kasar kepada Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu.

"iya?" respon Yesung singkat.

"aku titip Yeoja mungil yang ada disebelahmu, sebentar. Karena aku juga harus mengurusi pacarmu yang super-cerewet itu," sindir Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang kini lagi asyik bermain ponsel. entah sedang apa ia, yang jelas Sungmin tidak menanggapi omongan Kyuhyun tadi sepenuhnya. "tunggulah disini. kami akan kembali dalam hitungan menit. Aku janji," lanjut Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook yang hanya bisa terdiam menanggapinya. ia tidak berani ikut campur kalau melihat perubahan Kyuhyun yang drastis itu. melihat _Evil Smirk_-nya saja tidak berani. itu terlalu menakutkan untuk Yeoja mungil seperti Kim Ryeowook.

kemudian sosok KyuMin mulai ditelan kerumunan orang yang beralung - alang. Yang terakhir Ryeowook lihat adalah, mereka berdua saling menggenggam tangan satu dengan yang lain, bahkan kelihatan sangat cocok bila dibandingkan dengan Yesung. Ryeowook berpikir, akankah ia cocok dengan Yesung sendiri? Keinginannya hanya ingin mengakui perasaannya saja belum tercapaikan. Membayangkan hal – hal seperti itu, bukan saatnya... sekarang, ia hanya perlu pedekate sedikit lagi dengannya. Tetapi, bila mengingat – ingat kenyataan bahwa Yesung sekarang sudah menjadi milik Sungmin, Ryeowook langsung merasa lesu seketika. Tidak mungkin... ia tidak mungkin merebut pacar sahabatnya sendiri. Atau, perasaan ini memang benar – benar harus dibunuh?

Ryeowook terdiam sambil memainkan jari – jarinya. Bingung, apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Yesung yang sekarang sedang berdiri disampingnya dan asyik mengutak – atik ponsel. Dalam hati, Ryeowook terus bergumam, pasti dia mengirimkan _e-mail_ untuk Sungmin... Namun ia salah menduga. Baru saja Yesung membuka ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dijejalkan kembali disaku celananya. Sekarang, pemilik Iris hitam itu hanya memandang sekeliling dan beralih lagi kearah Ryeowook dan melemparkan senyum tipis.

"ini pertama kalinya?" tanyanya kepada Ryeowook dengan ramah. Suaranya sudah kembali melunak dan terdengar normal–– ramah dan menyenangkan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong. "–––baru kali ini aku pergi ketempat seperti ini,"

"Mmm...," Ryeowook mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. "aku tak ingat kapan terakhir aku bermain kesini. Jadi, kupikir... ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku," sambung Ryeowook dan disetujui dengan anggukan Yesung. Lagi – lagi Namja itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ryeowook pikir ia sedang bermimpi. Dan dia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dengan mencubit pergelangan tangannya sendiri. (Author: sadarlah Wookppa! Ini bukan mimpi! Ini hadiah dari Author, kekeke~)

Senang. Perasaan itu terus meluap – luap hingga ke ubun – ubun. Inilah 'Yesung' yang Ryeowook kenal dan selama ini ia rindukan. Begitu mendengar suaranya yang ramah, rasanya ingin memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan memeluknya erat. Tetapi ia terus menahan diri karena takut Sungmin melihatnya. Mendengar suara yang seperti itu saja sudah cukup. Apalagi sampai melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Itu adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi Ryeowook sekarang. Sampai – sampai debaran jantungnya terdengar begitu keras dan ia sendiri tidak mampu meredakannya. Cinta... ya?

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia memutar badannya dan sekarang ia sedang menghadap Ryeowook yang kelihatan sedang menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. "kuharap ini bisa menjadi kenangan yang bagus," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Ryeowook dengan perlahan, kemudian mencubitnya gemas karena sedari tadi Ryeowook hanya diam saja. "iya 'kan, Wookie?"

Mata Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Oh dear..._ sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu? Wookie––– panggilan akrabnya yang tadi disebutkan oleh Yesung. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah meredakan rona merah diwajahnya yang berlebihan. Sambil memegangi kedua pipinya, pikirannya terus melayang – layang dan perkataan Yesung tadi bergema dalam pikirannya sekarang.

_...Iya 'kan, Wookie?_

Oh, Ryeowook pikir ia benar – benar sedang bermimpi. Ia terlarut dalam perkataan itu sampai – sampai membuat Yesung khawatir karena ia tidak menyahut walau sudah dipanggil berkali – kali.

"mereka sudah kembali," gumam Yesung tanpa disadari ketika melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya yang kini sedang beradu mulut ditengah – tengah keramaian–– terkadang saling memukul satu sama lain dan mencibir. Kemudian pandangannya dialihkan kearah Ryeowook yang sudah sadar dari khayalan imajinasinya ketika mendengar gumaman Yesung yang ternyata terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Buru – buru Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sungmin dan memasang wajah ceria dan terlihat begitu antusias. "bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil meraih salah satu tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh setelah melihat perubahan sikap Ryeowook yang mendadak jadi anak baik begini. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai merangkul pundak Ryeowook. sebelah tangannya kini menunjuk sebuah arena permainan yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berempat sekarang. "Itu. kita akan naik 'itu' dan kau benar – benar harus mengikutinya,"

"hah?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata kaget. _Apa katanya?_

* * *

**Ryeowook PROV~**

Kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini. Badanku juga mendadak jadi tidak enak. Semua itu karena aku harus menuruti permintaannya, Sungmin. Dia terus membujukku–– nyaris memaksa! Menemaninya untuk mencoba menaiki satu per satu arena permainan disana. Bukan hanya menemaninya ke tempat bermain untuk anak – anak balita itu, tetapi juga menemaninya mencoba seluruh permainan mengerikan disana. Mungkin kalian bisa membayangkan jenis permainan seperti apa itu. ya, permainan yang membuat jantung copot, mengobrak – abrik isi perut, dan menjungkirbalikan otak. Harus kuakui bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahan dengan permainan seperti itu. tetapi harap dicatat, setidaknya pengorbananku sedikit membuatnya senang.

Kini, aku hanya duduk disalah satu bangku kayu sambil memegangi perutku. Mual. Salah satu tanganku hanya memegangi pipiku yang terasa begitu panas. Selain mual, aku juga bisa merasakan rasa pusing yang tiba – tiba menerjangku setelah menaiki salah satu permainan mengerikan yang menghabiskan seluruh suaraku hanya untuk menjerit – jerit minta diturunkan. Sebut saja _Roller-Coaster_. Itu adalah permainan yang paling kutakuti. Sudah tinggi, kami juga berputar – putar dan terkadang kereta yang kami naiki itu––– tiba – tiba jatuh menukik sampai – sampai membuat jantungku copot. Kalian bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak kaget bila dibegitukan?-_-

Aku menoleh kearah Yesung yang sedang duduk disampingku. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana ia menjerit – jerit sama sepertiku saat menaiki permainan itu. kebetulan kami duduk berdua disalah satu kereta. Menjerit – jerit bersama... ahaha, aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku memandangi pergelangan tangan kananku. Hm, dia juga menggenggam sebelah tanganku erat karena ketakutan dan lagi aku membalas genggamannya juga. Ini sebuah kebetulan... atau dia memang sengaja?

"kalian berdua. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyadarkan lamunanku. Ia menyodorkanku sekaleng _softdrink _kemudian tersenyum. "bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih Kyu. Sepertinya rasa mualku sudah agak mendingan," gumamku agak serak, sambil memaksakan senyum. Tanganku mengambil _softdrink_ itu dan langsung meneguknya. Segar~ sepertinya suaraku sudah kembali setelah tenggorokanku dibasahi oleh air.

Dan segera kuhabiskan _softdrink_ kalengan itu dan setelah itu kubuang. Begitu kembali, aku sudah melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri mematung disamping Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan tatapan matanya kelihatan menerawang. Kali ini, apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa ia berencana membunuhku dengan menaiki permainan itu lagi?

"rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh suaraku hari ini. Aku juga ingin menjerit – jerit," gerutu Sungmin seakan membaca pikiranku. Ia memandangku dengan alis terangkat, "sudah agak mendingan?" tanyanya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum kepadaku. aku mengangguk singkat.

"menghabiskan suara?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut.

"aku tahu tempatnya," jawab Sungmin sambil mengedipkan mata jahil.

Sesaat, aku dan Yesung hanya berpandangan bingung. Kenapa dengan dua orang ini? Dan kenapa pembicaraannya selalu saja nyambung? Bila diingat – ingat, yang paling banyak membisu adalah kami berdua, yang paling banyak mengeluh adalah Yesung dan yang paling banyak menjerit adalah aku. Singkatnya, kenapa cuman kami berdua yang hanya dimain – mainkan? Harus menuruti segala permintaan gila dari seorang Nona besar Lee Sungmin dan teman kecilnya yang sama – sama Evil dengannya, Cho Kyuhyun. sekarang, yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin adalah menghabiskan suara. Apa dia benar – benar ingin aku bisu ya? Bodohnya lagi, kami berdua hanya bisa menurut seperti anak anjing. _Oh, Lass..._. Sungmin sadarlah! Sejujurnya aku dan Yesung tidak mampu lagi untuk bermain – main, berjalan, mengeluh atau menjerit. Kami hanya ingin **istirahat! **Hanya itu,

Aku kembali menghempaskan diri dengan pelan disamping Yesung dan merapihkan ikal – ikal rambutku yang kini engah berantakan dan tidak teratur. Yesung sendiri hanya bersender sambil membuang nafas panjang. "kali ini apa yang mereka pikirkan? Kupikir, kita berdua akan dibunuh," gumamnya kepadaku dengan suara yang agak pelan. Ia memegangi tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "rasanya, aku tak mampu lagi untuk menjerit atau suaraku akan habis,"

"aku pun begitu," sahutku pelan sambil memaksakan senyum tipis. "Oh, mereka sudah pergi lagi. Sebaiknya kita menyusul atau kita akan tersesat disini,"

Dan kami pun berjalan beriringan, mencoba menyusul Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata, mereka membawa kami menuju tempat yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding _Roller-Coaster_. Mataku langsung terbelalak begitu melihat 'itu'. sementara yang lain kelihatannya baik – baik saja dan malah meremehkannya. Hanya aku yang berbeda, aku bisa merasakan seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri tegak. Kakiku pun dibanjiri dengan rasa kesemutan yang luar biasa. Tidak...

Ketika melihat reaksiku yang seperti itu, Sungmin langsung merangkul pundakku kembali dan berteriak lantang. "nah, sampai!" aku menutup telinga kananku dengan sebelah tangan, untuk mengurangi efek dari teriakkannya itu. sepertinya ia kelihatan begitu senang. "kita akan masuk ke 'situ'" lanjutnya sambil mendorong punggungku, memaksaku untuk masuk. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyusul dibelakang.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat, dan jantungku pun kembali berdebar – debar takut setelah menghadapinya. _Oh, kupikir ini adalah akhir dari hidupku..._ kurasa.

_Tidaakkk!_

* * *

**Author PROV~ (lagi ._.v)**

Yeoja Aegyo itu membawa rekan – rekannya menuju tempat yang tidak biasa. Ini terlihat seperti gedung yang bobrok dan disekelilingnya pun penuh dengan batu nisan, anggap saja seperti gerbang yang dikelilingi kawat – kawat yang berlumuran dengan cat berwarna merah darah. Disamping gerbang itu ada sebuah papan yang menancap dengan tulisan _Gothic_ kuno. Disitu seperti tertulis rute perjalanan dan akan ada apa saja yang ada didalam. Tetapi karena papan itu dilumuri dengan cat merah yang berbau darah, jadi tulisannya agak luntur dan susah dibaca. Yang mereka paham adalah; ini adalah rumah sakit yang terkutuk, bekas terbakar dan mempunyai dua lorong yang berbeda. salah satunya pasti adalah sebuah jebakan permanent, Ryeowook yakin itu. ia hanya bisa menelan ludah setelah membacanya.

Ryewook hanya meringis ketika mendengar suara jeritan yang dilontarkan pengunjung yang kemungkinan besar sedang terperangkap disana. Ia juga sempat merasa _shock_ ketika melihat boneka yang rupa seperti perempuan yang jatuh dari jendela yang kacanya sudah jatuh dan berceceran darah disekitarnya. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir bahwa ini adalah hanyalah permainan yang hanya untuk menakut – takuti para pengunjung. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah membayangkan dirinya yang sedang terjebak disitu, atau tertinggal. Lupakan, lupakan... Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat. Mencoba mengusir pikiran gila yang masih saja menghantui dirinya.

"ini adalah _Haunted House _," gumam Sungmin sambil menyadarkan lamunan Ryeowook. "aku pernah kesini. Satu kali... jadi kupikir kita akan baik – baik saja," lanjutnya sambil memaksakan senyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Yeoja imut itu pelan.

"kupikir begitu," sahut Ryeowook ringan. Nyatanya, dalam hati ia terus menjerit – jerit minta pulang. Sekarang Kyuhyun dalam posisi sebelah Sungmin, jadi ia tidak bisa menolongnya. Sementara Yesung, ya dia memang berada disampingnya. Namun ia tak yakin bisa membujuk Namja itu agar tidak ikut masuk kesana. Jadi, dia diam dan hanya bisa pasrah kepada keputusan Sungmin yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan alis berkerut. "lalu... bagaimana kita bisa melewati semua ini? Aku nggak yakin kalau kita bisa keluar dari gedung ini dalam keadaan baik – baik saja," gumamnya sambil melirik kearah Ryeowook yang masih saja tegang dan gemetaran. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Yesung. "kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "entahlah, aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa aku akan baik – baik saja disana...," jawabnya pendek. "ayo... kita menyusul Sungmin. Dia sudah masuk duluan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini benar – benar seperti yang kubayangkan,"

Mereka sampai disebuah lorong yang penuh dengan _artificial corpse_ atau mayat buatan yang tergantung dipohon ataupun tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dengan genangan sebuah cairan merah yang mengeluarkan bau yang pekat. Selain itu mereka juga mengenaikan pakaian seragam yang terbakar setengahnya atau tercabik – cabik. Yap, disinilah mereka, dirumah sakit –––atau lebih tepatnya, sisa rumah sakit yang terbakar. Setidaknya ini terlihat menarik dimata mereka, terkecuali Ryeowook. Ia berusaha mati – matian untuk tidak berteriak ketika melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan jantungnya. Seperti kemunculannya seorang mayat seorang dokter, ataupun suster ngesot (Author: emang di Korea ada yak? ._.")

Langkah Sungmin berhenti secara tiba – tiba dan membuat yang lainnya tersontak kaget. "ada dua pintu," gumamnya sambil menoleh kebelakang. "bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "terakhir kali kau datang kemari, kau memasuki pintu yang mana?"

"entahlah... kupikir yang ini––– tidak, tidak! Pasti yang ini...," Sungmin menunjukkan pintu yang digantungi papan yang berlumuran darah. Disana bertuliskan 'sedang operasi' –––bisa ditebak ini adalah ruangan operasi-_-. "a-aku juga tidak tahu... bagaimana menurutmu?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Ryeowook dengan alis berkerut.

Ryeowook kembali meringis. "ja-jangan tanyakan kepadaku! sejak awal, aku memang tidak berniat untuk pergi kesini––– maksudku, Rumah Hantu," gerutu Ryeowook mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya yang kembali gemetaran. "bagaimana kalau ini adalah jebakan?" lanjutnya dengan suara gemetar.

"kita harus berpisah," sahut Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin. "aku dan dia, akan masuk pintu yang ini. Sementara kau berdua masuk ke pintu yang itu,"

" –––hey...,"

"hubungi aku kalau kalian sudah keluar dari sini," potong Kyuhyun cepat. Dia langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin pelan, lalu menyeretnya masuk. "ayo. Kau bilang, kau ingin menghabiskan suaramu,"

"tetapi, tidak bersamamu,"

"diam, cerewet! Kau menurut saja,"

Sungmin hanya bisa mem'pout'kan bibirnya kesal. Mau tak mau, dia juga harus menurut pada Kyuhyun atau dia akan tersesat. Sungmin membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik – tarik paksa, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berbau lebih pekat dibanding lorong utama. Yap, ICU. Sekarang, targetnya sudah tercapaikan sepenuhnya. Begitu masuk, ia langsung melihat ketika disambut oleh _artificial corpse_ lagi.. dan kali ini, ia mendekap Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menangis dipunggungnya. Kemudian disusuli oleh suara jeritan manis yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin yang menurut Kyuhyun, suara itu nyaris membuatnya tuli.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook hanya terdiam, membeku. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini. Situasi ini memang tidak pernah dibayangkannya, kini ia ditinggal Kyuhyun dan terpaksa harus berpisah dengan Sungmin yang awalnya memang ia sudah tahu seluk – beluk rute ini. Sejujurnya, Ryeowook sangat membutuhkannya, karena ia ingin cepat – cepat keluar dari sini sebelum ia menangis ketakutan atau terjebak begitu saja disini––– bersama Yesung. Ia tidak bisa menangis begitu saja karena ia juga tidak ingin membuat Yesung kerepotan. Dengan kata lain, ia terpaksa untuk memasuki pintu yang satunya atau menyusul Sungmin. Pilihan yang sangat berat untuk situasi yang tidak pernah diduganya.

"bagaimana menurutmu? Apa seharusnya kita menyusul mereka berdua atau kita mengambil jalan yang ini?" tanya Ryeowook gugup. Ia mencengkram tangan kirinya keras, berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tidak gemetaran lagi. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memerhatikan Yeoja kecil itu dengan saksama. Ia takut, tetapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya–– menurutnya seperti itu. "sebaiknya kita menyusul Sungmin, aku tidak ingin berlama – lama disini,"

Baru saja Ryeowook mencengkram pelan knop pintu yang terasa dingin itu, tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah suara seperti jeritan bayi menangis menjerit – jerit, sirene ambulans yang mengaung – ngaung kencanng dan disusul dengan suara tubrukkan yang begitu keras sampai – sampai Ryeowook harus menutup kedua telinganya, sebelum ia nyaris kehilangan indra pendengarannya. Ia langsung berjalan mundur, sehingga menabrak Yesung. Tetapi ia tidak peduli, sekarang ia benar – benar takut dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yesung memegang kedua pundaknya tegang dan sontak Ryeowook pun kaget dan mendongak memandangnya dengan mata yang sudah berair. "kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya cepat. Bisa ditebak, bahwa ia benar – benar khawatir ketika melihat Ryeowook berjalan mundur ketakutan sampai – sampai Yeoja itu menabraknya.

" ––– aku sama sekali tidak merasa baik...," sahut Ryeowook dengan suara yang pelan dan agak serak, seperti berbisik. Setidaknya ia sudah jujur kepada Yesung mengenai keadaannnya sekarang. Dan ia benar – benar tidak merasa sehat setelah melewati semua ini. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia kembali merasakan mual yang berlebihan. "aku takut," lanjutnya.

"kau tidak perlu takut. 'kan ada aku?" gerutu Yesung tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. "kalau kau benar – benar takut, genggam saja tanganku,"

Buru – buru ia mengusap – usap matanya, sebelum Yesung melihatnya. Kemudian ia memaksakan senyum dan tangannya yang gemetaran itu kembali mencengkram knop pintu yang lain. Pintu kayu yang reot dan rapuh, semoga saja didalamnya tidak ada hal – hal yang menakutkan atau mengagetkan dirinya. Syukurlah ia tidak punya menyakit jantung. kalau memang punya, mungkin ia sudah sekarat ditempat sepetri ini. _Oh dear... tanganku tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran,_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil .memejamkan matanya erat. Sekarang Yeoja itu sedang berusaha keras untuk melawan ketakutannya sendiri.

Butuh usaha besar untuk menarik knop pintu itu. Dengan dibanjiri rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa, akhirnya.. Ryeowook berhasil membukanya. Ia mengintip dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada apa – apa disana. Dan memang benar, tidak ada apa – apa disana. Bahkan Ryeowook pun menunggu sampai artifical corpse itu muncul dan tidak terjadi apa – apa disana. Bahkan tidak ada suara – suara mengerikan yang terdengar. Ryeowook mengira ini adalah jalan keluar. Jadi ia langsung bernafas lega dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, walaupun ia masih sedikit ragu dengan lorong pintu ini.

Dan ini benar – benar sebuah kejutan. Mereka berhasil melewati lorong yang kecil dan sempit itu hingga akhirnya sampai pada jalan keluar. Ryeowook hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang begitu keluar dari Haunted House itu. mimpi buruknya terlewati dengan mudahnya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghubungi Kyuhyun kalau ia sudah keluar dari sini dengan selamat (?) dan tanpa beban, rintangan dan semacamnya. Ia menoleh kearah Yesung dan tersenyum tipis, "tunggu sebentar, aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu,"

Yesung paham akan posisinya sekarang. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa emosinya langsung kembali meninggi begitu mendengar Ryeowook mengucapkan nama cowok selain dirinya. Tetapi ia harus tetap sabar. Tenang, mereka hanya sebatas 'teman' dan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain itu 'kan? Seandainya, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook itu hanya sebatas teman... kalau begitu, apa hubungan Ryeowook dengan dirinya. Teman...? Oh, dia tidak percaya dengan kenyataan seperti itu. atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin menjadi 'sesuatu' yang spesial bagi Ryeowook.

Dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga kanannya. Lalu memandang langit dengan tatapan menerawang. "oh, Kyuhyun? Ini aku Ryeowook," gumam Ryeowook agak keras. Pasti akan terdengar begitu berisik didalamnya. Sekarang pun masih terdengar suara – suara hantu ataupun jeritan Sungmin. Walaupun itu terdengar begitu samar, tetap saja menganggu. "ehm... begini, aku dan Yesung sudah keluar dari sini. Hanya itu...,"

"_Oh, benar 'kah? Sepertinya aku agak kesulitan disini. singkatnya, kami berdua terjebak...,"_ gerutu Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar mengeluh. Tangannya yang bebeas terus mengelus – elus punggung Sungmin yang sekarang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang karena ketakutan. _"kau tidak perlu menunggu kami selama itu. sekarang bersenang – senanglah berdua, dan akan kupastikan aku akan keluar dari sini secepatnya,"_

Ryeowook tercegang. "bersenang – senang berdua?" ulangnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Sekarang matanya melirik kearah Yesung yang sedang memerhatikan alrojinya. "yang benar?"

"_tentu saja,"_ sahut Kyuhyun. _"kau bisa memulainya dari sekarang. Baiklah, aku harus mengurusi Sungmin supaya tidak menjerit – jerit lagi. Nanti setelah aku keluar dari sini, aku pasti menghubungimu,"_

"pastikan dirimu akan baik – baik saja disana," ucap Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. "dan, terima kasih... mm, Annyeong,"

Ia menutup ponselnya dan menjejalkannya disaku tasnya. Kemudian matanya kembali melirik Yesung yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Ragu, perasaan itu terus menyelimuti Ryeowook setelah mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara bahwa ia boleh bersenang – senang sebentar dengan Namja itu. benar, ia tidak boleh mengulur – ulur waktunya lagi... ini adalah waktu singkat yang berharga. Selama Sungmin tidak ada disampingnya, setidaknya ia boleh menunjukkan sifat aslinya didepan Namja itu. dengan perlahan dan gemetar, Ryeowook menarik tangan kanan Yesung dan langsung menunduk malu. _Apa yang kulakukan...?_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil menahan rasa gugupnya yang berlebihan. Kemudian ia mendongak dan memandang iris hitam itu dalam dan disertai tatapan memelas yang bisa membuat pria manapun luluh melihatnya.

"Aku, mau kau menemaniku," gumam Ryeowook pelan. "sebentar saja,"

Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil menarik tangan kanannya, kemudian mengelus kepala Ryeowook perlahan. "Ya, tentu saja...," sahutnya ringan.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk. "aku mau naik Bianglala," lanjutnya. "dan... disana, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal,"

Yesung hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. Satu hal? Apa yang harus Ryeowook beritahu kepadanya? Rasa penasarannya kian memuncak. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk diam sambil menggandeng Yeoja mungil itu dan membawanya ke arena permainan Bianglala, seperti apa yang diminta Ryeowook. Mereka berdua larut dalam kesunyian. Setidaknya Ryeowook berdebar – debar... dan senang. Perasaan lega langsung menyerbunya ketika mereka berdua sudah naik satu gondola. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah... tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selain dirinya, Yesung dan Tuhan yang selalu memerhatikannya.

* * *

Jantung Ryeowook berdebar keras dan sepertinya akan melompat melewati jiwanya sendiri. Ryeowook berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Disana terbentang pemandangan taman bermain yang ia kunjungi sekarang. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya dipermukaan tangan yang licin itu, kemudian mendesah pelan. ingat, ini adalah waktu singkat yang sangat berharga. Ryeowook tahu itu, tetapi entah kenapa suaranya terus tertahan dan tidak mau keluar. Menyebalkan,

Sekarang pandangannya beralih kearah Yesung yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan alis berkerut. Ia masih penasaran dengan Ryeowook. Dan lagi, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Yeoja itu?

"ehm... aku juga. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," gumam Yesung pelan. sontak Ryeowook langsung kaget dan kemudian ia duduk dihadapannya dengan alis berkerut. Yesung hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, mencoba meredakan rasa gugupnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung memandang pemilik iris caramel itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk kejadian yang kemarin. Saat itu, aku benar- benar emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahku. Jadi... aku malah uring – uringan kepadamu,"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. Dia memutar otak, mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang dimaksud Yesung. Kemarin? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? "kemarin...?" ulangnya dengan nada yang kurang meyakinkan.

"tanganmu...," ucap Yesung sambil memerhatikan pergelangan tangan kanan Ryeowook yang masih tercetak bekas luka kemerahan yang ia buat kemarin. "aku benar – benar minta maaf. Mungkin kau benar – benar tidak sudi... tapi, sekarang ini, aku bersungguh – sungguh mengatakannya. Maaf,"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas pelan. apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Rasa lega yang luar biasa kembali menyerbunya. Ia salah sangka. Tidak mungkin Yesung berbuat seperti itu kepadanya. Yang kemarin hanyalah kesalah-pahaman mereka berdua saja. Begitu mendengar Namja itu melontarkan kata 'maaf', rasanya seperti semua bebannya terangkat dan ia bisa bernafas. Saking senangnya ia sampai menerbitkan cairan bening yang kini bergulir dipipinya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tapi...

Terlambat. Sekarang Namja itu terlanjur berjalan mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya, melingkari pinggang Ryeowook dan akhirnya menariknya kedalam pelukannya sebelum Ryeowook menolaknya. Ia juga yakin, Yeoja itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya. "sungguh. Aku benar – benar minta maaf," gumamnya lagi ditelinga kanan Ryeowook. "dan jangan menangis lagi... aku minta maaf,"

Laki – laki itu salah mengerti. Ia menangis bukan karena itu.. _Oh dear._ Apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Sekarang ia terjerumus kedalam sebuah cinta cerita yang rumit. Perasaan ini sudah terlanjur terbit dan tidak akan pernah bisa dicegah lagi olehnya. Oh, ya Tuhan... ia sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Bahkan sebelum Yesung menyadari semua perasaan itu. mengapa harus dipendam seperti ini? Sakit. Semakin kencang tangisnya, rasa sakitnya malah semakin bertambah. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kini ia kebingungan mencari jalan keluar. Merebutnya? Sadarlah Kim Ryeowook. Namja yang kini sedang mendekapnya erat itu bukan lagi miliknya... dia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Lee Sungmin––– sahabatnya sendiri, dan Ryeowook tidak ingin menerima kenyataan berat seperti itu.

Tubuhnya kembali gemetaran hebat. Begitu hebat sampai Yesung bisa merasakannya. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali menangis kencang didada Yesung. Tangannya perlahan – lahan mulai mencengkram punggung Namja itu. Kesal. Ia kesal... kenapa tangisnya tidak mau berhenti? Tidak akan ada gunanya menangis dan meraung – raung seperti itu, waktu juga tidak akan bisa kembali. Terlambat, kata – kata itu selalu menghantam dadanya ketika melihat Yesung dan Sungmin berduaan tadi. Harusnya... ia yang berdiri disampingnya dan hanya ia yang boleh melemparkan senyum kepada Namja itu. _Oh Lass..._ mengapa ia sekarang begitu egois?

Tangan Ryeowook semakin mencengkram punggung Yesung. Sakit, tetapi Namja itu terus menghiraukan rasa sakit itu. yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengelus punggung Yeoja itu––– memintanya untuk tenang dan mendengarkan kata – katanya yang sempat terpotong oleh tangisnya. "Wookie, dengarkan aku dulu...," gumam Yesung pelan. nyatanya ia malah diabaikan dan Ryeowook masih saja menangis tersendat – sendat. "Wookie,"

"... Wookie," panggilnya sekali lagi agak keras. Ryeowook terdiam menahan tangisnya dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan. Matanya masih saja mampu mengeluarkan air mata. Sekarang Namja itu menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya yang tipis, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam sejenak dan mendengar perkataannya. "dengarkan aku. Sebentar saja...,"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Walau ia masih saja menangis tetapi ia sudah tidak sanggup. Ditariknya lagi kedua tangannya dan ditundukkan lagi kepalanya yang sekarang engah bersandar dibahu Yesung. Lemas, ia begitu lemas setelah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk menangis tanpa alasan. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah mengusir rasa sakit yang begitu menyesak. Sangat sesak sampai ia tidak mampu bernafas. Namja yang sekarang sedang mendekapnya itu hanya membuang nafas panjang. Jantung Ryeowook kembali berdebar. Apa yang akan Yesung katakan? Dan apa yang harus ia dengarkan?

"aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf," ucap Yesung. "bukan hanya kemarin aku membentakmu, tapi semuanya... aku tahu, aku sudah menyakitimu. 2 kali dan aku ingat apa saja yang pernah kulakukan untukmu.. sepertinya, aku gagal untuk membuatmu bahagia,"

Ryeowook tersontak kaget mendengarnya. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk tidak bergerak dan tetap mendengarkan perkataan Yesung hingga akhir.

"aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku," gumam Yesung penuh harap. "Aku ingin kau menunggu... menunggu sampai aku mengatakannya kepadamu,"

_Menunggu...?_ pertanyaan itu terus beralung – alang dibenak Ryeowook. Apa maksudnya?

"hanya itu. aku hanya memintamu untuk menungguku... sampai aku bisa mengatakannya kepadamu," Yesung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pahit kearah Ryeowook. ".. sekarang, apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Sekarang tangisnya sudah agak reda walaupun ia masih sesunggukan. Ia berjalan mundur selangkah kemudian memandang Yesung sambil membuang nafas panjang. Tegar, ia berusaha untuk terlihat seperti itu. "kupikir, ini tidak akan benar – benar berhasil," gumam Ryeowook pelan. "hanya ada satu yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Yesung Oppa,"

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya berat. Lagi – lagi ia menarik nafas panjang untuk tidak tersendat – sendat. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya didadanya dan kembali menunuduk.

"...Bolehkah aku mencintai Oppa?"

* * *

**Yesung PROV**

Pertanyaan yang terkesan wajar untukku, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak akan sanggup menjawabnya. Kalau aku menjawab 'tidak' kemungkinan besar, Yeoja itu pasti akan menangis lagi. Dan kalau aku menjawab 'Ya' ia pasti akan langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dan aku tidak akan mungkin sanggup untuk menolaknya. Itu semua karena Sungmin, tapi kupikir itu adalah alasan basi. Sejak awal, aku memang sudah jatuh hati kepadanya dan sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan kepada Kim Ryeowook? Dan kenapa ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? aku tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa ia akan menanyakan ini. Sudah jelas ia boleh mencintaiku kapan pun dan dimana pun 'kan? Tapi... kelihatannya ia sangat terganggu bila aku sedang bersama Sungmin.

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku harus melontarkan jawaban seperti apa? Terlebih lagi Yeoja imut yang sekarang masih memandangku tajam seperti itu adalah tipe perempuan yang susah dibaca gerak – geriknya. Aku takut, ia akan menolakku dan menjauhiku bahkan membenciku.

"Oppa...," panggilnya sekali lagi. Suaranya terdengar gugup dan gemetar. Aku mendongak dan memandang matanya dalam. Saat itu, aku menyadari satu keganjilan dari matanya. Oh, dia menangis lagi... "Bolehkah aku mencintai Oppa? Jawab,"

Kelihatannya ia agak kesal karena aku terus mengulur – ulur waktu. Aku membuang nafas panjang dan kembali menggerakan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. "boleh," gumamku dengan nada yang agak berat. Setelah itu, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan, mungkin ia terdiam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Dan benar saja, sekarang ia terdiam membatu seperti itu.

Aku menarik nafas jengkel. Sepertinya ia belum mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaannya yang nyaris membuat jantungku copot karena saking kagetnya. "Wookie," panggilku muram. "kalau kau memang benar – benar mencintaiku, kupikir kau harus menunggu seperti yang kukatakan tadi... menunggu sampai kau mendapatkan balasannya dariku,"

Mata Yeoja itu membulat kaget. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku. "seperti itu... dan aku benar – benar minta maaf karena harus membuatmu menunggu," sahutku. "semuanya butuh waktu. Dan aku yakin, kau juga butuh yang seperti itu,"

* * *

**Author PROV~ /dor**

Ryeowook mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung. Ia harus menunggu... menunggu sampai ia mendapatkan balasan dari pertanyaannya tadi. Sungguh, itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Itu berarti, ia juga harus bersabar dalam tantangan seperti ini 'kan? Ia harus bersikap lebih dewasa. Tidak ada gunanya cemburu kepada Sungmin karena ia sudah tahu bahwa (mungkin) Yesung juga sama – sama mencintainya. Hanya saja, ia tidak pandai mengungkapkannya. Dan takut. Takut mendengar tangis histeris dari Lee Sungmin yang pastinya akan menolak mentah – mentah mengenai keputusannya.

Sekarang ia mencoba untuk duduk dan meredakan tangisnya. Sebelumnya, Yesung sudah mengulurkan saputangannya dan sekarang ia pakai untuk menghapuskan air matanya. Dilihatnya Namja itu kembali duduk sambil memandang keluar dan kini mulai memandangi wajahnya yang _Innocent_ dengan senyum lebar. Ryeowook memaksakan senyum tipis. _Benar... aku sudah berjanji akan menunggu Oppa,_ begitu pikirnya setelah melihat senyum yang amat sangat disukainya.

"aku punya permainan bagus," gumam Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "ulurkan jari kelingkingmu," pintanya.

Dengan ragu, Yesung mulai mengulurkannya. Ryeowook dengan cepat mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan berkata, "aku berjanji akan menunggu Oppa, sampai Oppa mengatakannya kepadaku. Dan kalau Oppa benar- benar membohongiku, Oppa akan mendapatkan seribu jarum," ucapnya sambil tertawa dan kembali menarik kelingkingnya dengan cepat.

"seribu jarum? Itu menyeramkan," gumam Yesung sambil mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"benar. Oleh karena itu, janganlah membohongiku Oppa," sahut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lucu.

Dan kembali ditariknya Yeoja mungil itu kedalam dekapannya karena gemas. Ryeowook sendiri merasa senang karena ia sudah disayangi oleh orang yang selama ini ia cintai. Ia tertawa, bahagia––– perasaan itu kembali meluap – luap dalam dirinya. Berkali – kali Yesung menciumi pucuk kepalanya, dan itu membuat Ryeowook agak sedikit tercegang dan berdebar – debar.

Ternyata, tanpa meminta pun... Ryeowook sudah cukup dicintai 'kan? ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

* * *

**Yay~ akhirnya Update lagii ^^**

**Sebelumnya Author minta maaf, soalnya harus nunggu THR dulu baru bisa Update. Singkatnya sih, pulsa modem abis... heheheh *Innocent Face***

**Oh, iyak... keinginan untuk YeWook momentnya terpenuhi yaaa~ makin kesono, YeWook momentnya (mungkin) bakal lebih banyak :D**

**Setelah baca, jangan lupa lakukan ritual Review ne? Seperti biasa XDD**

_**-Yang sudah dukung Author, Gomawo yak... Author terharu loh :'3 /plak/-**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cross Purpose

**Annyeong, Author dateng lagi *plak***

**Kali ini agak – agak ngaco sepertinya, dan otak saya pun sudah memikirkan hal – hal yang berbau Yadong (?). yah, baca sajalah~ nggak parah – parah amat kok **

**Langsung aja deh~ :3**

**Tittle: ****It Has to be You~**

**Rated : ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook, & KyuMin~**

**Disclaimer : semua yang ada disini, milik Author :3 *Innocent Smile* #ditampar**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa dan lain – lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(~^o^)~ Happy Reading! ~(^o^~)**

* * *

**Author PROV~**

"–––_aku tidak percaya bahwa kau berhasil mendapatkan alamat _e-mail_nya,"_

"percayalah kepadaku, Kyuhyun. Saat ini aku sedang tidak berbohong kepadamu dan jujur, aku senang dengan kenyataan ini,"

"_kenyataan apa?"_

"mm... aku memiliki hubungan kecil dengan Yesung Oppa,"

"_yang benar? Sejak kapan dan... kenapa kau baru menceritakannya kepadaku?"_

"Mmm... tadi siang, ketika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bersenang – senang sebentar dengan Yesung Oppa," gumam Ryeowook sambil mencoba mengingat – ingat. "kupikir, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Ternyata ia begitu sungguh – sungguh,"

"_sudah kuduga,"_ Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidahnya. _"kalian pasti saling menyukai,"_

"_Oh Lass..._ tidak! Tidak! Kami mungkin hanya teman biasa...," Ryeowook menoleh kearah Yesung yang sedang berdiri disebrang sana dengan tatapan menunggu. "saat ini aku sedang dalam urusan penting. Lain kali pasti kubungi lagi, Kyu,"

"_Enjoy untuk kencan malammu," _sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah. _"Annyeong,"_

Ryeowook menutup ponselnya sambil tersenyum lebar. ia meraih tas tangannya dan berjalan keluar Bistro sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Namja yang sedari tadi sedang bersandar diambang pintu. Namja itu memang terlihat agak bosan, dengan kedua tangan yang dijejalkan didua saku celananya dan menatap langit malam yang bergelar bintang. Ryeowook berlari – lari pelan menghampirinya kemudian mengatubkan kedua tangannya seraya memasang wajah memelas andalannya. "maaaff... tadi Kyuhyun meneleponku secara tiba – tiba. Dan dia menanyakan keberadaan kita sekarang. Aku terpaksa harus meninggalkanmu sebentar karena takut Sungmin menyadari ini," ucapnya bertele – tele.

Namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu hanya menampilan seulas senyum sambil memerhatikan Yeoja mungil yang sedang meminta maaf kepadanya dengan cara yang amat terlihat imut. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mulai membelai pelan tirus Yeoja itu. "ne, ne... aku tahu," sahutnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Ryeowook sampai memerah. "sekarang wajahmu terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Lucu sekali,"

Sekarang Ryeowook hanya bisa memegangi pipinya yang mendadak menjadi panas dan sudah bertransformasi menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Ia mencoba menunduk dan berpura – pura tidak menyadari perkataan Yesung tadi. "ya sudah, terserah apa katamu," gerutu Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi mencegah senyumnya. Ia menyiku lengan Yesung dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. "ayo,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Sungmin Bedroom's**

"ada hal lain yang diperlukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebotol obat tablet kepada Sungmin yang sedang asyik – asyiknya meringkuk dibalik selimut sambil terbatuk – batuk. Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang dan menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. karena kesal tidak mendapat respon apapun, ia paksa ia menarik selimut yang dipakai Sungmin dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya. "kenapa kau tidak menyahut, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang ia harapkan, kaget, tercegang dan berdebar – debar.

"aku sedang sakit pabbo," gerutu Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua tangannya berusaha meraba – raba selimut yang seharusnya membungkus tubuhnya, kini merosot karena ditarik Kyuhyun. Setelah kembali membungkus badannya dengan selimut tebal, Sungmin kembali bergumam dalam gulungan selimutnya. "...apa katanya?"

"dia bilang, dia sedang berada dirumah," elak Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Berat rasanya untuk berbohong, apalagi kepada Sungmin. "hanya gara – gara kau, dia juga mendapatkan demam,"

Sungmin membuang nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum. "sepertinya aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya,"

"dia sahabatmu, dia tidak mungkin merebutnya darimu," sahut Kyuhyun sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mulai membelai kepala Sungmin pelan. "sekarang tidurlah. Besok kita harus pergi sekolah 'kan?"

"mmm...," Sungmin menyahut dibalik selimutnya. Ia memejamkan mata pelan dan berusaha untuk tertidur selama Kyuhyun masih ada disampingnya, menemaninya sepanjang waktu~ namun, sangat disayangkan sekali... Sungmin itu nggak peka, dan Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya ia tolak. Tetapi, itu tidak membuat nyali Kyuhyun menciut dan malah terus merayu Sungmin walau hanya sekedar 'teman dekat'. Sebagai teman kecil yang baik, ia berusaha untuk terus menaruh perhatian kepadanya dan membuatnya lebih nyaman didekatnya.

Sungmin terbatuk – batuk sebentar, sambil meringkuk diranjangnya. Ia menggeliat sebentar kemudian mulai membetulkan selimutnya hingga menutupi pucuk kepalanya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak suka merasa sakit dan merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini. Ia benar – benar harus mencari obat yang lebih efektif. Dan kalau ia masih belum membaik setelah meminum obat, tak lama lagi Namja itu pasti akan memaksanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan berhadapan dengan dokter. Kalau boleh jujur, Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahan dengan bau antiseptik yang menyengat disana. "oh, aku benci dengan keadaan yang seperti ini," gerutu Sungmin sambil membengkam mulutnya sendiri, menahannya untuk tidak terbatuk – batuk seperti nenek – nenek.

Kyuhyun terdiam menunggu reaksi Sungmin. Dengan kasar, Sungmin mulai menendang selimutnya dan langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila. "tolong... jaketku," pinta Sungmin sambil menunjukkan jaket _pink _miliknya yang terlipat rapi dimeja riasnya.

"ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan jaket _pink _itu.

"–––aku ingin segelas susu malam ini,"

Kyuhyun mendesah sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan memberi Yeoja Aegyo itu sebuah tatapan tajam yang mirip dengan _death glare_. "lebih baik kau makan malam ini... kau tahu? Kulitmu sudah kering dan perutmu keroncongan. Kau tidak makan sejak tadi siang 'kan?"

"ini sudah lewat jam 9 malam. Dan seharusnya, aku makan tiga jam tepat sebelum aku tertidur, atau aku akan kegemukkan," gerutu Sungmin sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Kemudian ia memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan dan mulai memandang Kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat dan tatapan agak memelas. "kupikir, sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Lupakan perkataanku tadi, maaf," desahnya sambil memungut selimutnya yang tergeletak dilantai, kemudian kembali meringkuk.

Namja berambut ikal kecolatan itu hanya bisa memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia menjejalkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya dan matanya mulai menyipit memandang Sungmin yang kini engah meringkuk nyaman. "kau yakin? –––baiklah, baiklah... aku akan buatkan susu untukmu. Daripada kau harus mati kelaparan disaat tertidur," ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan menarik knop yang terasa dingin dan menusuk itu. tak lama kemudian, sosok Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari ruangan yang sepi nan suram itu *plakplak*

Sungmin meraih ponselnya yang dijejalkan dibawah bantal dan memandang layar ponsel dengan tatapan suram. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan sambil memandangi tulisan _e-mail_nya yang tidak terbalaskan. Sambil menggigit bibir, ia hanya bisa memegangi ponselnya dengan kedua tangan dan memandangnya dengan penuh harap. "cepat... cepat...," ucapnya sambil terus memandangi layar ponsel tanpa berkedip. Berharap bahwa Yesung kini kini sudah berstatus sebagai namjachingu-nya, membalas _e-mail_nya sekarang. Saat ini pikirannya penuh dengan pernyataan aneh dan gila yang mengatakan bahwa Namja itu saat ini sedang bersama sahabatnya––– Kim Ryeowook.

"mustahil," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan. _tidak mungkin... 'kan?_

Akan tetapi, saat itu Kyuhyun langsung menarik selimutnya dan sontak membuat Sungmin kejer dan kaget setengah mati begitu ia tertangkap basah oleh Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" pandangannya langsung beralih kearah ponsel yang sedang digenggam Sungmin dengan tangan yang gemetaran. "_e-mail_...?"

"b-bukan apa – apa," sahut Sungmin cepat. Ia mulai merangkak dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya sembari tertunduk lemas dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponsel yang tidak bergetar, tidak berkedip, tidak melakukan apapun. Dan tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa Yesung sudah membalas _e-mail_nya. Kali ini ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk bersikap tegar dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat kekanak - kanakkan. "mana susuku?" tanyanya kemudian sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut tak senang.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menyodorkan segelas susu yang diminta Sungmin tadi. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk menaruh ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi tetap saja Yeoja itu bersikeras dan membantahnya. Sambil memerhatikan Sungmin yang kini sedang meneguk susunya, Kyuhyun hanya memaksakan seulas senyum. Yeoja aneh yang selalu terlihat menjadi anak penurut, terkadang kasar dan terkadang imut, memang tipenya, sepenuhnya. Sayangnya, perasaan itu selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan––– begitu kesimpulan Kyuhyun mengenai cintanya yang tak berujung itu.

Ia kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menepuk pucuk kepala Sungmin pelan, membuat Sungmin mendongak dan memandangnya dengan mata yang berair. Kyuhyun sedikit memaksakan senyum kemudian terkekeh pelan, "jangan menunjukkan wajah jelek seperti itu," ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk mengendalikan suaranya agar tetap terdengar datar. Sungmin tertunduk mendengarnya, tidak berkata sepatah kata apapun, walaupun Kyuhyun sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya–– menariknya pelan kedekapannya. "kan ada aku?"

"Mm...," sahut Sungmin lemas.

"kupikir tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja...,"

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Saat ini, ia hanya bisa bersandar dibahu Kyuhyun karena ia benar- benar lemas, tidak bertenaga. Pandangannya perlahan kabur dan ia yakin, pasti ia sudah bermimpi. Matanya secara perlahan mulai menutup dan cangkirnya pun terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia benar- benar sudah bermimpi, dengan posisi yang sepenuhnya sedang bersandar dibahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin yang engah bersandar padanya terlalu lama, langsung mengguncang – guncangkan bahu Yeoja itu pelan. seketika menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya dan langsung membaringkannya diranjang, lalu diselimuti. Sambil kembali membelai rambut Yeoja itu Kyuhyun mulai mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Selamat tidur,"

* * *

**Ryeowook PROV~**

Ketika aku pulang malam ini, aku langsung menemukan rumahku dalam keadaan kosong. Ibu dan Heechul-Unnie sepertinya belum pulang. Sebelumnya aku mempersilahkan Yesung Oppa yang memang berencana untuk mengunjungi rumahku, untuk duduk sebentar diruang tamu. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil menyeret kakiku pelan menuju dapur, dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada makanan yang tersisa di kulkas. Bahkan _cottage pie_ milikku pasti sudah habis dimakan Unnie yang super rakus itu. hah, terpaksalah aku harus menunggu Ibuku pulang malam ini atau makan malamku akan tertunda sampai esok pagi–– begitu pikirku.

Aku kembali keruang tamu dan mendapati Yesung yang sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia membuka ponsel tetapi matanya hanya memandang menerawang. Ada apa dengan Namja ini? Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan dan dia memandangku dengan alis berkerut. "m-mau kekamarku?" tanyaku gugup. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud seorang perempuan mengajak laki – laki untuk kekamarnya. Kupikir, karena bosan.. jadi sebaiknya kuajak saja dia. Lagipula, kalau dikamarku pasti akan lebih menyenangkan dan kami bisa mengobrol tanpa terganggu. Dan harap catat, kupikir dia tidak akan punya pikiran macam – macam terhadapku. Kami hanya sebatas **teman**. Mungkin...

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung menyahut pelan disertai dengan anggukan kepala. "ya, boleh...,"

Senyum kembali tersungging dibibirku. entah kenapa aku begitu senang dan antusias ketika mengajaknya untuk bermain dikamarku. Sambil menaiki tangga, aku terus menghitung pertanyaan yang terlintas dikepalaku begitu. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan kepadanya begitu kami sampai dikamar. Salah satunya mengenai hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku. Tanganku mencengkram pintu knop yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin dikulitku, bahkan sampai buku – buku jariku memutih. Dan tanganku gemetaran... _Oh dear,_

Kupikir, butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk menarik knop yang terasa berat itu. perasaan gugup langsung membanjiri seluruh tubuhku ketika Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamarku dan berkomentar pelan, "kamarmu bagus," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"gomawo...," gumamku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mmm... mau kuseduhkan teh?"

"tentu, boleh," sahut Yesung ringan. Ia menepuk ranjangku yang berselimutkan selimut tebal berwarna ungu tua. "aku akan menunggu disini,"

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku kembali kekamar sambil menggerutu pelan. ini soal kakakku. Ternyata dia tidak menghabiskan _cottage pie_-ku. Ia juga menghabiskan teh _Camomille_-ku dan seluruh camillan-ku yang sengaja kusimpan dilemari sebagai tempat cadangan penyimpanan makanan sampai bulan depan. Saat ini, kami benar – benar membutuhkan makanan... dia, Heechul-Unnie, sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar aku tidak bisa mengomelinya lewat telepon. Sialan,

Aku menaruh nampan kayu yang berisi dua cangkir teh biasa. Yesung memandangku sekilas kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangkat salah satu cangkir teh. "gomawo," sahutnya sambil menyesap tehnya pelan. aku tersenyum singkat sambil menghempaskan diri pelan disampingnya.

"jadi...," aku menarik nafas pelan lalu memandang Yesung dengan penuh harap. "hubunganmu dengan... Sungmin?" tanyaku gugup.

Sekarang, Yesung hanya memandangiku dengan alis berkerut tak yakin. Aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan bantal dan bergumam pelan. "Oh sialan... otakku sedang kacau. Lupakan saja," gumamku berucap pasrah. Aku tahu dia akan menatapku seperti itu dan aku yakin, dia pasti akan langsung mengabaikanku. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini. Tetapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa meredakan rasa penasaranku yang terus meluap – luap semenjak aku melihat mereka bermesraan ditaman ria tadi. Sampai – sampai mulutku bergerak dan berbicara dengan sendirinya.

Dengan perlahan, Yesung mulai meletakan cangkirnya kembali di nampan yang kuletakan dimeja rias. Setelah itu, dia kembali duduk disampingku dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Yang jelas, saat ini aku benar – benar berharap bahwa hubungan mereka bukanlah apa – apa. Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal yang benar – benar membuatku gelisah selama ini. Dia benar – benar mencintaiku, atau tidak... atau hanya sebatas suka sebagai teman dekat? _Oh dear,_ _singkirkan pikiran gila itu Kim Ryeowook. Dan sekarang, dengarkan jawabannya._ Aku jadi berbicara sendiri-_-"

Aku mengangkat wajah pelan. disaat yang bersamaan, Yesung mulai menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang terdengar amat berat. "... hubunganku dengannya, hanya omong kosong belaka," sahutnya pelan sambil tertunduk. "saat itu... dia mulai menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. dan aku merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya jadi aku menyetujuinya. Singkatnya, aku membohonginya dan membohongi perasaanku sendiri,"

"Oh..." gumamku pelan. rasa lega langsung menyerbu diriku kembali ketika ia menjawab pertanyaanku, persis seperti yang kuharapkan.

Aku menaikkan wajahku dan menyingkirkan bantal itu dari pandanganku. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung berjongkok dihadapannya, memandangi wajahnya yang engah tertunduk dalam. Disana tidak tersirat apapun, matanya yang sayu hanya memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Mulutnya pun tidak berbicara lagi, sepertinya suaranya terus tertahan ditenggorokkan. Aku meraih tangan kanannya dan mulai memandang matanya dalam. "ne...," panggilku pelan.

Dia memandangku sekilas lalu kembali menunduk, dan membuang nafas panjang. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alis memandangnya. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu... depresi?

"ne, Yesung Oppa...," panggilku. Kali ini aku berhasil membuatnya untuk tetap memandang kedua mataku lurus. Aku hanya mendesah, "kalau Oppa benar – benar tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Sungmin... lalu, apa hubungan antara aku dan Oppa sendiri?" tanyaku penuh harap. Aku melepas tangannya pelan dan berdiri sambil menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Oppa...,"

"..."

"... Oppa!"

* * *

**Author PROV~**

Kali ini Yesung mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ryeowook. Yeoja itu engah mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan mata berair.. apa jawaban yang ia berikan di gondola tidak meyakinkannya eoh? Yesung mendecakkan lidah kesal. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Yeoja itu secara perlahan dan bergumam, "sama seperti yang kukatakan dulu, kau harus menunggu... sampai aku bisa mengatakannya kepadamu,"

Ryeowook terdiam mematung. Ia tahu, melawan Yesung akan sia – sia saja.. tetapi, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. Jawaban lain... yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jawaban yang tadi, sama saja membuatnya runtuh dan rasa penasaran terus melandanya saat mendengar kata 'menunggu'. Menunggu? Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Oh, sekarang ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang engah menunggu sampai Yesung bisa mengatakannya. Ckck, terlalu lama, dan menunggu itu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankankan. Setidaknya, harus mengandalkan kesabaran yang begitu banyak atau kau akan meledak.

"bukan... bukan itu yang ingin kudengar," gumam Ryeowook sambil melepaskan kepalannya dengan lemas. Kakinya bergetar hebat... seolah tak mampu lagi menompang tubuhnya. Tenang... ia harus tetap bersikap tegar. Ia tidak boleh manja, dan tidak boleh menangis...

Ketika Yesung sudah berdiri dihadapannya, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. "a-apa?" tanya Ryeowook gemetaran. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum seperti itu. senyum yang mengisyaratkan keisengan dan sesuatu yang susah dijelaskan Author (Readers: heh-_-). Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook mulai melangkah mundur dan Yesung pun malah semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat... amat dekat... sampai jalan buntu mulai menjemput Ryeowook. Singkatnya, tidak ada jalan keluar sekarang. Tubuh mungilnya terkepung sekarang.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar – putar dalam pikirannya, seiring Yesung mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan secara perlahan mulai mencengkram kedua tangan Ryeowook sambil terus menahan Yeoja mungil itu agar tidak kabur darinya. Bahkan, untuk sorot mata yang satu itu––– Ryeowook tidak bisa lari. Saat ini tubuhnya hanya bisa bersandar didinding dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan situasi yang seperti ini... _oh, dear_

Wajah Yesung semakin mendekat, dan Ryeowook tak lagi bisa menghindar darinya. Saat ini ia memejamkan matanya, tak peduli apa yang akan Yesung lakukan kepadanya. Sudah pasti Ryeowook akan menerima, hanya saja... belum terlalu cepat nih? /plakplak/

"..." suasana hening terus menyelimuti mereka. Hingga akhirnya~~

_Chuu~ XDD_

Ia langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan kaget karena reflek. Ryeowook berpikir bahwa dunia runtuh menimpanya. Nyatanya ia salah, ada sebuah kecupan kecil yang menerjang pipi mungilnya. Seketika pipinya langsung memanas dan rona – rona merah mulai mengiasinya, sampai – sampai Ryeowook sendiri tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia terlanjur terlihat manis dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Yesung terdiam, dan memerhatikan Ryeowook sambil mejilati bibirnya. Ia masih saja mencengkram pelan kedua tangan Ryeowook dan enggan melepasnya. Wajahnya kembali didekatkan dan langsung membisikkan satu per satu patah kata yang akhirnya membuat telinga kanan Ryeowook kembali memanas bahkan memerah karena malu. "masih kurang?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda, amat-sangat... bahkan tersontak membuat Ryeowook kaget. Ada apa dengan Namja ini? Apakah ia mabuk karena kebanyakan minum sake eoh? Kkk~ sejak kapan Yesung minum sake?-_-

Mata boneka Yeoja itu hanya memandang Namja iseng yang kini tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Terlebih lagi ia dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya bisa melawan. Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Dengan kasar, ia mulai berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Yesung sambil berulang kali mengucapkan, "a-aku tahu apa maksudmu... t-tapi aku hanya me-meminta jawaban. Ha-hanya jawaban," ujarnya gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kini wajahnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi merah sepenuhnya dan tentu saja–– ia tidak akan menunjukkannya. Mungkin dia tidak akan sanggup,

Namja itu mulai melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian mendesah pelan. ia mulai berjongkok dan mulai memeregoki Ryeowook yang sedang mencoba menahan rasa malunya. "jangan menangis," katanya dengan nada berat dan bercampur perasaan kecewa.

"tidak, tidak... aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya... malu," Ryeowook memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya yang kini terlihat manis dan imut dengan rona – rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya dan sempat membuat Yesung tergiur melihatnya. /plakplak/ *Author dibakar*. "jawabannya...,"

Yesung berdiri dan langsung menatap Ryeowook sekilas lalu menjejalkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya, berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Yeoja imut itu lagi. Yang diminta Ryeowook adalah jawaban. Tetapi Yesung tidak mampu memberi apa yang diminta Yeoja itu sepenuhnya. Hatinya masih penuh dengan keraguan dan... kegelisahan.

"aku benar – benar tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi...," ucapnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. "kau harus menunggu... sampai aku bisa mengatakannya. Tidak ada jawaban selain itu,"

_Oh... itu 'kah jawabanmu? _Ryeowook tercegang mendengarnya. dan rasa sakit sepertinya sudah kembali menyambar hatinya.

"tapi tentu saja, kau boleh mencintaiku kapan pun dan dimana pun," Yesung cepat – cepat menambahkan. Ia langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, mengisyaratkan Ryeowook agar lari kedalam pelukannya. Yeoja itu hanya menurut dan langsung menghambur kedalam dekapan Yesung, tanpa disuruh. "kupikir, aku sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali... tapi, maaf––– aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu," ucapnya sembari menciumi pucuk kepala Ryeowook berkali – kali.

"mm... ya," gumam Ryeowook lirih. Ia agak kecewa karena Yesung tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada Ryeowook. Namun, bila dilihat dari tingkahnya tadi, nyatanya ia benar – benar mencintai Ryeowook 'kan? Ryeowook mengira bahwa Yesung malu untuk mengakuinya. Yeoja itu sudah salah mengira ternyata keke~ malangnya Ryeowook, harus menunggu dan menunggu~~ demi kepuasan hatinya.

Hening... suasana itu terus menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ryeowook terus terdiam sambil mempererat pelukannya. Saat ini ia benar – benar bersyukur bahwa ini adalah _real_ bukan mimpi atau khayalannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini: gugup, gelisah, tercegang, senang dan berdebar – debar. Semua perasaan itu terus bercampur aduk seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan Yesung, tampaknya ia begitu nafsu untuk terus menciumi pucuk kepala Ryeowook ataupun mempererat pelukannya. Atau jangan – jangan Namja itu beniat untuk mengecup pipi Yeoja itu lagi?

Tapi... -_-"

"Wookie, sayang... apa kau yang menghabiskan teh _Darjeeling_ yang kusimpan dilemari?" –––terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari bawah. Lalu disusul dengan bunyi sepatu _high heel's_ yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Seketika Ryeowook tersontak sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "sayang...?" ia yakin bahwa yang ia dengar itu adalah... suara laki – laki.

Ryeowook mengerjap. "ah... itu,"

Namun sebelum Ryeowook menjelaskan, seseorang dengan rambut yang menjuntai lurus, berbadan ramping dan bersuara berat sudah memeregoki mereka berdua. "_Lass_, apakah kau yang meng–– oh!" kata – katanya langsung terhenti begitu melihat Ryeowook yang kini sedang berdiri membatu. Sementara kedua tangannya kini masih digenggam oleh Yesung. Dan orang itu pun tak kalah kagetnya begitu melihat mereka berdua yang saling berpegangan tangan dan terlihat begitu romantis.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat. _Oh, crap..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lass_, apakah kau yang meng–– oh!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat. _Oh, crap... _ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian mulai memeberi orang itu tatapan tajam. "kumohon agar engkau tetap merahasiakan ini dari Ibu, Heechul-Unnie," ucap Ryeowook sambil berusaha mati – matian agar emosinya tidak meluap – luap dan ia harus terus menahan diri agar tidak menghajar kakaknya itu sampai kakaknya sadar bahwa apa yang sudah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Yesung buru – buru melepaskan genggamannya kemudian bergumam kaget dalam hatinya. _Oh, ya ampun... dia..._ batinnya sambil memandang Heechul dan Ryeowook secara bergantian. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menyadari bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kakak – adik.

"Unnie!" panggil Ryeowook kasar. Dengan langkah yang tidak sabaran, ia berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang berdiri membatu diambang pintu. Pandangannya terus teralihkan kearah Yesung yang sama cengonya. "Heechul-Unnie!" panggilnya sekali lagi sambil melambai – lambaikan tangan tepat didepan mata kakaknya itu, berusaha untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang berlebihan. Ia yakin kakaknya masih waras. Nah itu dia, khayalannya terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin ia sudah terlanjur mengira bahwa hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah...

"Wookie, kemari sebentar," Heechul yang akhirnya sadar dari imajinasinya langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook kasar keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Yesung sendirian. Bahkan ia pun tidak berniat menyusul, mungkin kedua Yeoja itu memiliki pembicaraan rahasia yang tidak boleh didengarnya. Tentunya pasti tentang dirinya, siapa lagi?

"_Lass,_ katakan padaku siapa laki – laki yang ada dikamarmu?" tanya Heechul antusias begitu ia membawa Wookie sampai kamar pribadinya. Ia langsung menutup pintu rapat – rapat dan mengira bahwa Namja tadi akan mengikutinya dan menguntitnya. Tetapi sebenarnya Yesung bukan cowok yang seperti itu, dan sepertinya Heechul telah melakukan kesalahan besar (?)

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam kemudian menyahut, "Mmm... dia Yesung. Unnie ingat seseorang yang menabrakku beberapa hari yang lalu? Dia lah orangnya," sahut Ryeowook ringan sambil tersenyum ringan.

"ya, ampun... dia 'kan tampan," ujar Heechul sambil memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, seolah – olah ia sedang berada didalam mimpi dan ingin menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang tertidur. Namun dia salah, Namja yang bernama Yesung tadi langsung membuatnya kelihangan roh. Melihatnya saja langsung membuatnya seperti terbang melayang dan berimajinasilah sesukamu Kim Heechul... Author males ngejelasinnya-_-" /plakplak/

Heechul menyiku lengan Ryeowook pelan. "kalau dia belum menjadi milikmu, aku pasti akan segera merebutnya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum iseng kemudian tertawa.

"Unnie 'kan sudah naksir sama Zhoumi Oppa! sekarang... Oh, ya ampun," gerutu Ryeowook sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya kesal. "Unnie jangan menggodanya, atau aku akan...,"

"baik – baik, aku paham. dia milikmu sekarang," potong Heechul cepat. "dan aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu Ibu soal hal ini,"

"Bagus!"

"kalau dia datang kerumahmu, berarti kalian merencanakan untuk makan malam berdua, eoh?" tanya Heechul curiga. "Oh benar, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malam kali ini," lanjutnya antusias. Sudah mulai tersirat kebahagiaan diwajahnya dan pikirannya pasti kembali kacau, memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak.

"yap," sahut Ryeowook singkat.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak yakin dengan permintaan kakaknya. apalagi, Heechul kelihatannya tidak memiliki bakat apapun dibidang dapur dan masak. Ingat kejadian kemarin? Dimana ia menjerit – jerit bersama didapur hanya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan minyak panas yang tak sengaja tumpah, mengiris bawang dan sepertinya menyalakan kompor pun tak mampu ya... tapi, begitu melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu serius dan bersungguh – sungguh, akhirnya ia menerima tawaran kakaknya itu dengan perasaan yang tidak meyakinkan. Ryeowook malah curiga, mungkin kakaknya itu akan memasukkan bumbu rahasia atau racun yang akan membuat Yesung kembali naksir kepadanya. Tadi kalian dengar sendiri 'kan, bahwa Heechul sudah mulai naksir sama Yesung? Ckck, terlalu. Kau kemanakan Zhoumi, Heechul? Pikiranmu selalu saja kacau ketika melihat cowok ganteng. /ngek/

Dengan langkah ringan, Ryeowook kembali kekamarnya dengan raut wajah yang diusahakan untuk tetap terlihat datar. Tadi, ia begitu mati – matian agar tidak terlihat kesal, jengkel ataupun marah. Begitu masuk, ia mendapati Yesung yang sedang duduk diranjangnya sambil memandang cemas ponsel yang sedang ia genggam. Panggilan Ryeowook menyadarkan lamunannya. Sekarang, ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Ryeowook sambil memaksakan senyum tipis.

"bagaimana dengan... pembicaraan tadi?" tanya Yesung singkat.

"mm.. jangan pedulikan ia. Kau bisa mengabaikan kakakku sesuka hatimu," jawab Ryeowook disela – sela kejengkelannya. Yesung paham bahwa Yeoja itu sedang kesal, jadi ia diam saja.

"setelah pergi mengunjungi kamarmu, aku jadi lupa rencana awalku untuk datang kesini," gumam Yesung sambil menahan tawanya. "bisa dimulai sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, adalah malam yang terkesan begitu cagung dan mempunyai suasana yang aneh. Ini dimulai dari seorang Yeoja yang berstatus jomblo yang langsung terlihat berapi – api begitu melihat Namja simple yang memiliki nama Yesung. Ia begitu antusias mengajaknya makan malam, dan tumben sekali masakannya benar semua-_- tanpa racun dan bahan – bahan misterius lainnya. Ryeowook sendiri sempat kaget ketika mencicipi salah satu sup buatan kakaknya itu. sangat enak mungkin, dan itu tidak membuat Ryeowook berkomentar apapun tentang dirinya, Kim Heechul. Ia terlihat biasa – biasa saja.

"Unnie, aku sudah selesai," gumam Ryeowook sambil menaruh garpu yang dipakainya, kemudian mulai mengelus perutnya kenyang. "sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak,"

Heechul langsung melirik kearah Ryeowook, kemudian tersenyum mencurigakan. "oh, baguslah. Mm... setelah ini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi denganmu. Sebentar saja," balas Heechul pelan yang kemudian melirik kearah Yesung yang sedang mengutak – atik ponselnya, berharap bahwa Namja itu tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

_Lagi-_-_ dengus Ryeowook dengan mata menyipit, memandang jengkel kakaknya. apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan kakaknya? mungkin... Heechul berusaha untuk membuka diri dengannya dan menanyakan seluruh kepribadiannya. Atau, ia masih juga ingin pedekate dengan Yesung? Bukankah ia sudah punya Zhoumi? Ckck, belum tentu–– lihat saja nanti.

Yesung, sedari tadi Namja itu terus berkutik dengan ponselnya. ia terlihat biasa – biasa saja sejak Ryeowok kembali datang kekamarnya ketika ia sempat ditarik oleh Heechul. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah; Lee Sungmin. Yesung kembali menggigit bibir ketika mendapatkan balasan _e-mail_ yang tidak diharapkannya. Begitu membaca semua _e-mail_ Sungmin, rasanya ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bayangkan saja,Yeoja Aegyo itu mendadak terkena demam hanya karena ditinggal olehnya? Kebohongan dari mana itu? bukankah Kyuhyun tadi mengatakan bahwa Sungmin terkena demam hanya karena lelah dan agak _shock_ ketika masuk kerumah hantu tadi? Aigoo~~ mengapa engkau begitu pandai berbohong, Lee Sungmin?

Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, akhirnya Namja itu memutuskan untuk pergi kebelakang sebentar. Ini hanya untuk memastikan. Setelah sampai disebuah ruangan kosong yang memang sepi, ia langsung membuka ponselnya kemudian menempelkannya ditelinga kananya. Dengan penuh harap, Yesung terus menggigit bibir dan otaknya mulai tak terkendali. Ia berpikir bahwa Sungmin terkena demam karena dirinya. _Oh dear~_ malangnya dirimu karena sudah ditipu oleh Yeojachigu-mu sendiri.

"_Annyeong," _–––terdengar suara Sungmin diujung sana. Terdengar serak dan seperti... habis menangis?

"Annyeong Sungmin," sapa Yesung pelan. ia berdehem sebentar untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa begitu kering, kemudian kembali berbicara pelan. "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"_sudah merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar suara Oppa,"_ gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. _"Oppa sendiri bagaimana? Oh, ya, emm... aku juga ingin bertanya satu hal kepada Oppa,"_

"bertanya tentang apa?" Sepertinya Yesung agak sedikit tercegang. Kakinya langsung melangkah maju dengan begitu kaku kearah pintu dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menguntitnya saat ini. "Sungmin?"

"_ne, tadi Oppa pergi kemana?"_ sahut Sungmin lirih. Ia berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar menangis sampai ke ujung sana.

Namja itu menghela nafas sebentar, mencoba untuk memberi jeda pada dialognya dengan Sungmin. Ia menelan ludah berat. Berbohong.. kata itu tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. berbohong? Berbohong untuk kebaikan Yeoja itu mungkin adalah yang terbaik–– begitu pikirnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang lagi dan mulai berbicara, "––mm... tadi teman serekananku mengajakku untuk makan malam. ini memang mendadak, tetapi tidak bisa kuhindari semudah itu,"

"_ne, ne.. aku paham,"_ potong Sungmin cepat. Kedengarannya ia sudah agak lebih tenang ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang benar – benar ia harapkan. _"tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu adalah hal yang wajar," _

Yesung hanya terdiam sambil memerhatikan alroji tua yang kini engah melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "sepertinya aku harus memutuskan hubungan sekarang. Aku harus pergi," ucapnya tergesa – gesa. "nanti pasti kukirimi kau _e-mail_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sungmin, Namja itu langsung memutuskan hubungan, mematikan ponselnya dan menjejalkannya disaku celananya. Saat ini ia tidak ingin diganggu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara ceria yang terlontar dari mulut Lee Sungmin. Saat ini ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Ryeowook, tanpa gangguan tentunya. Tetapi kenapa Yeoja Aegyo itu selalu saja _Overactive_ kepadanya–– seperti menanyakan sedang apa dia dan ada dimana. Bukankah itu sangatlah **menganggu**?-_-

Ketika Yesung sudah kembali keruang makan, ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu cepat – cepat bersembunyi dibalik lemari makanan. sejujurnya ia tidak suka menguntit. Tetapi ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kakak beradik ini. Jadi terpaksalah ia menguping dan tentunya harus tetap waswas, siapa tahu Heechul mempunyai indra ke-enam yang sangat peka terhadap sekelilingnya dan akhirnya ia tertangkap basah oleh mereka berdua /plakplak/

"... kau bukan kekasihnya?" tanya Heechul dengan nada yang kurang meyakinkan.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu mengangkat bahu. "bukan... dia sudah punya kekasih. Jadi hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman dekat," gumamnya lirih.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "tetapi tetap saja kau seperti merebutnya dari sahabatmu 'kan? Bagaimana bila Sungmin menghetahui hal ini? Mungkin... kau akan disakiti oleh keduanya,"

"aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku melakukannya," –––Ryeowook. "saat ini, biarkan saja aku berdua dengannya. Dan esoknya, mungkin ia akan kembali kepada Sungmin dan... aku akan sendirian lagi. Kira – kira seperti itu,"

"bagaimana dengan Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"mmm... dia teman yang baik," sahut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar. "kupikir aku akan menyukainya,"

Namja itu langsung tercegang... apa katanya? Menyukainya? Oh, jangan bercanda. Karena saat ini, Namja itu juga sedang berusaha keras untuk mencintai Yeoja _Innocent _itu. mungkin, sejak awal Ryeowook memang sudah memikirkan Namja Evil itu melebihi dirinya.

Tetapi apa jadinya kalau Ryeowook benar – benar menyukai Kyuhyun?

Dan lagi... apa ia benar – benar serius mengatakannya?

* * *

**Skip Time~ At School (Jam 14.24)**

Ryeowook diam saja ketika ia ditanyai macam – macam oleh Sungmin yang sudah reda dari penyakitnya. Bersama Kyuhyun––– cowok Evil itu kelihatannya sudah berpihak kepada kepada Yeoja Aegyo ini. Sejak tadi pagi, ia terus bersama Sungmin. Saat istirahat pertama dan seterusnya~ Ryeowook yang merasa risih karena terus ditanyai macam – macam hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Tampaknya ia juga agak kecewa kepada Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat untuk membantunya pedekate dengan Yesung. Entah lupa atau apa... yang jelas, Kyuhyun sekarang bersikap layaknya seorang _Butler _yang siap melayani majikannya. Oh, dia juga terlihat seperti kesatria, selalu memberikan _death glare_ kepada orang – orang yang memberikan tatapan tidak senang kepada Sungmin dan selalu saja melindunginya dari berbagai macam bahaya, salah satunya omelan dari guru Killer yang sempat mengomeli Sungmin karena datang terlambat. Begitu guru Killer itu selesai mengomeli, Kyuhyun langsung datang dan berbalik memarahinya kembali-_- Sungmin benar – benar salah satu seorang Yeoja yang amat sangat beruntung. Karena mempunyai cowok suruhan yang kelihatannya mahal dan susah dicari. Tapi lihatlah! Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengintrogasi Yeoja _Innocent_ itu dikantin–– tentunya ditonton oleh ratusan orang yang sedang jajan atau kebetulan saja lewat disitu. Benar – benar memalukan...

"jadi... kemarin malam kau benar – benar tidak bersama–– ehm, pacarku 'kan, Wookie? Dan, aku kaget sekali ketika menghetahui kalian berdua pulang lebih cepat dari yang sudah kurencanakan," tanya Sungmin sambil berlagak layaknya seorang detektif, _or_ wartawan mungkin. Dia menunjuk Ryeowook dengan sumpit yang ia pakai untuk makan Ramen. "jawabanmu tadi itu... sama sekali tidak meyakinkanku," ketusnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan dan... terlihat begitu kejam.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan pasrah dan memelas. "su-sungguh... aku benar – benar tidak melakukan yang seperti itu, Sungmin," ucap Ryeowook terbata – bata sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Berat... ya, terasa begitu berat dan dadanya tiba – tiba saja merasa sesak. Sesak karena telah berbohong. _Oh dear..._

"Aniya," potong Sungmin tegas. "aku tetap tidak percaya,"

"su-sungguh... aku benar – benar tidak melakukan yang seperti itu,"

Sungmin diam saja. Ia terus menyantap ramennya tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi sedang berusaha keras untuk meyakinkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah kebohongan belaka, namun sepertinya ditanggapi begitu serius oleh Yeoja Aegyo itu. "hmm... baiklah. Lagi pula aku hanya bercanda kok," gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. ia merogoh ponselnya yang tersimpan disaku rok seragamnya dan memerhatikan _e-mail_ Yesung untuknya. "Kemarin malam, Yesung mengirimiku _e-mail_ kok,"

'_Maaf karena aku pulang cepat hari ini Minnie. Karena tadi, teman serekananku mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama dirumahnya hari ini. Ini memang mendadak, namun tidak bisa kuhindari. Mungkin, lain kali aku bisa mengajakmu makan malam berdua... Hari ini, aku benar – benar minta maaf'_ ––––itulah isi pesan _e-mail_ dari Yesung. Ryeowook sendiri langsung membelakakan mata membacanya. Ia tidak percaya, mungkin lain kali Yesung akan mengajak Sungmin makan malam berdua. Hanya berdua. Membayangkan yang seperti itu, sudah membuat kendali diri Ryeowook rapuh. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahan mulutnya untuk terdiam dan tidak berkomentar apapun tentang hal itu.

"mungkin aku akan memintamu untuk menolongku mempersiapkan segalanya," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "makan malamnya akan diselenggarakan besok malam, dirumahku. Apa kau bisa membantuku, Wookie?"

"..." Ryeowook diam saja. Kini pikirannya terlarut oleh hal – hal negatif dan lagi – lagi ia memasang raut wajah yang begitu suram.

"Wookie?" panggil Sungmin agak keras.

Ryeowook tersentak. "ne, ne... aku bisa membantumu," gumam Ryeowok cepat – cepat menampilkan senyum tipis yang sangat dipaksakan. Setelah itu wajahnya pun kembali datar, namun tersirat begitu banyak kekhawatiran yang terlintas dimatanya.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia melirik Ryeowook yang kini hanya terdiam sambil merapatkan bibirnya kuat – kuat. Dilihatnya tangannya gemetaran pelan, dan Ryeowook mulai tertunduk. Kyuhyun langsung mengerjapkan mata ketika menyadari perubahan sikap Ryeowook. Dia pasti menangis. Oh... menangis. Kata – kata itu membuat Kyuhyun cepat – cepat menggandeng tangannya dan langsung menariknya dari tempat itu juga. "maaf, lain kali aku akan menemanimu makan siang. Aku ingat, aku harus mengurusi perpustakaan dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa melakukan hal sebodoh ini. Dan lagi, kenapa ia begitu peduli... kepada Yeoja ini–– maksud Author, Kim Ryeowook.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Sungmin, ia langsung membawa kabur Ryeowook dari hadapan Sungmin hingga sampai disebuah koridor yang memang sepi. Jarang sekali ada orang yang kebetulan jalan, ataupun guru piket. Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dan langsung melirik kearah kedua mata Ryeowook yang kini berkaca – kaca. Singkatnya, Yeoja _Innocent_ itu sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Ryeowook langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan membalikkan badan membelakangi Kyuhyun. "aku... nggak tahan kalau melihat mereka berduaan seperti itu," aku Ryeowook pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, membiarkan Yeoja itu berceloteh pelan mengenai perasaannya sekarang. Tetapi, hanya ada suasana hening yang terus menyelimuti mereka berdua sekitar 2 menit yang lalu.

Sekarang Namja itu menarik tangan Ryeowok kembali dan mengedipkan mata jahil kepadanya. "makan malam? aku tahu dimana tempatnya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Ryeowok mencoba mencerna kata – kata Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan apapun. Ia hanya terdiam sambil mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng – gelengkan pelan. "tolong jelaskan,"

"Minnie pasti akan mengundang laki – laki itu kerumahnya. Jadi maksudku...,"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata kaget. "o–––ooh!"

"kenapa kita juga tidak ikut dengan acara makan malamnya itu? bukankah kita adalah sahabat terdekatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

* * *

**Mianhae kalau FF kali ini pendek, maklum~ Author-nya sedang sakit~~ dan juga, kayaknya lamaa banget ya, Updatenya? *sujud dalem2, sampe tulang kropos* dan maap kalau terkesan semakin gaje. Ini sudah masuk alur, jadi yahh~ tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi sepertinya ^^"**

**Review please... **

**Gomawo yang sudah Review selama ini. Makin banyak Review~ makin cepet Update (?) hehe~ kira – kira seperti itu :3 /ngaco/**


	7. Chapter 7: Our Secret

**A-a-annyeong Reader... Mian yah, saya telat Update wae *dilemparin nuklir* saya sibuk.. jadi saya hanya bisa menyempatkan waktu selama 10 menit untuk mengetik diakhir pekan, bahkan mungkin tidak sama sekali~~ huhu... Mianhae... Jadi agak telat dan mungkin bisa dibilang SANGAT TELAT! *sujud dalem2* Oke, saya benar – benar minta maaf untuk tragedi seperti ini. Mungkin akan terulang lagi dan lagi~~ soalnya, akhir – akhir ini banyak ujian, les dan terakhir... saya capek #curcol ._.v Mian yah TTwTT**

**Yap, langsung ya ^w^)/**

**Tittle: ****It Has to be You~**

**Rated : ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook, Kyuhyun X Ryeowook.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook belong to themselves, their parents, and God ^^**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, alur berantakan, kurang romantis (?), bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa dan lain – lainnya**

**Oh ya... untuk prolog, Mian yah~ kalau terkesan gaje atau apalah. Nanti diceritain kok, kenapa Yeoja 'itu' nangis kayak gitu dan begitulah... maklum, Author amatir *sujud dalem2* Sekalian, makasih yang udah mau Re-view...**

**Happy Reading~ ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PROV**

"Pagi Eonn," sapa Ryeowook ketika menuruni tangga dari kamarnya. Ia langsung memasang wajah senang dengan mata yang berbinar – binar pagi ini. Heechul hanya menoleh dengan mulut yang disumbat dengan roti selai. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkutik dengan ponselnya sambil memasang raut wajah yang menjadi – jadi. "hari ini... Eon akan pulang terlambat lagi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menaruh tasnya. ia menghempaskan dirinya pelan dikursi. tangannya meraih selembar roti (?) dan mulai mengoles selai dirotinya. Heechul kembali mengangguk.

"Mmm... lalu bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa? Mereka akan pulang terlambat juga?" tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil memasang wajah lesu. Ia mengigit rotinya dan kembali memandangi Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ryeowook. "YA! Dengarkan aku, Kim Heechul!" gerutu Ryeowook akhirnya.

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Heechul mulai menaruh ponselnya dimeja dan memandang adiknya bosan. "ya, ada apa Wookie?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

"kenapa Eonn begitu serius dengan ponselmu itu? ada apa proyek kali ini?"

Heechul memutar mata jengkel. Kemudian ia menggambil roti lagi dan mengolesinya dengan selai. "tidak ada. Hanya masalah pribadi,"

"apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. "mungkin aku bisa membantu," lanjutnya sambil memaksakan senyum cengar-cengir.

Heechul hanya mendesah pelan menghadapinya. Satu – satunya yang menjadi kelemahannya adalah senyum maut adik perempuannya sendiri, apa lagi senyum yang satu itu. Ia langsung mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri dan kembali mendesah. "ini hanyalah masalah pribadiku. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu penting tapi...,

Sahabatku sendiri, merebut pacarku," gumam Heechul lirih. Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengarnya. Perkataan Eonni-nya tadi... sedikit mengingatkannya kepada masalah pribadinya antara Sungmin, Yesung dan dia sendiri.

"ah, dia benar – benar pengkhianat. Dengan seenaknya saja dia merebut pacarku dan tidak mempedulikanku. Aku heran, mengapa dia melakukannya?" ujar Heechul dengan penuh emosi. Ia mengacak – acak rambutnya frutasi, seperti kehilangan setengah nyawanya. "padahal ia tahu kalau aku sangat menyukainya,"

Ryeowook masih terdiam mendengar amarah Eonninya yang kini kembali mengotak – atik ponselnya dan sesekali ia mendesah. Ia langsung mengigit bibirnya kuat – kuat dan mencoba untuk melupakan masalahnya yang tiba – tiba saja datang menganggu pikirannya. _Mungkinkah Sungmin akan marah seperti ini bila ia menghetahui bahwa aku menyukai Yesung Oppa...?_ batinnya lirih. _Mungkinkah aku tidak akan pernah boleh menyukai Yesung Oppa? _ia langsung mengcengkram tangannya, mencoba meredakan rasa gemetarannya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Dalam hati, Ryeowook terus bertanya – tanya. _Bolehkah... bolehkah aku menyukainya?_ ––pada dasarnya dia takut menghadapi kenyataan selalu memedam semua perasaannya. Sebanyak rasa sakit yang ia terima, ia selalu menanggapinya dengan biasa. Tapi kenapa... rasa sakit kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa ditekan? Ia ingin sekali menanyakannya kepada Sungmin, tetapi ia takut mendapat jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan dan mendadak Sungmin akan meninggalkannya. Ia takut dan tidak mau itu terjadi... tapi...

Ryeowook menghela nafas. _Kalau aku menyerah soal permasalahan ini... aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Yesung Oppa. pengakuanku yang waktu itu..._

_Semuanya butuh waktu, dan aku yakin kau juga akan membutuhkan itu, _perkataan Yesung kembali bergeming dalam pikirannya. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, ia harus berpikir lebih positif. Ia tidak boleh menyerah semudah itu. semuanya hanya butuh waktu, walaupun ia tidak akan tahu kapan masalah ini selesai. Ya, semuanya berjalan dengan waktu dan Ryeowook yakin perlahan – lahan masalah ini akan segera melunak dan semuanya selesai dengan akhir yang bahagia.

Seketika Ryeowook melihat Heechul mengambil ponselnya kasar dan langsung melemparkannya kedalam tasnya. Sambil membawa banyak dokumen, ia memandang alrojinya sesaat kemudian pergi. "maaf, aku harus pergi. Kunci rumah dan hati – hati," kata Heechul dengan terburu – buru. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai meneguk susunya dengan terburu – buru.

"well, aku juga harus pergi~" ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mulai berlari keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya Ryeowook dihalte, ia hanya berdiri mematung sambil memandang alrojinya kemudian melemparkan pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya–– berharap bahwa Yesung ada disini dan bertemu dengannya seperti kejadian awal saat pertama kali bertemu. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, mungkin Ryeowook akan langsung mengatakannya perasaannya. Tidak perlu menunggu disaat – saat yang tepat dan tidak perlu menghadapi kenyataan seberat ini. Tidak perlu menanggung resiko, tidak perlu memedam perasaaannya segala... pikiran – pikiran konyol mulai berdatangan seiring berjalannya waktu. Ryeowook harus yakin kepada dirinya bahwa ia sudah sangat TERLAMBAT untuk menyadari semua ini.

Bus datang, dan seperti biasa Ryeowook mengambil tempat duduk didekat jendela–– persis sama seperti ketika ia naik dan langsung bertemu dengan Yesung. Ia kembali menengok kanan kiri, tidak mendapati sosok yang dirindukannya dan menyadari bahwa usahanya telah sia – sia. Ryeowook menyederkan punggungnya dan mendesah. "Aigooo... kenapa tidak bertemu sehari saja sudah seperti ini?" desahnya lemas. Ia memandang layar ponsel dan tidak mendapati _e-mail_ apapun. "bahkan _e-mail_ku tidak dibalasnya," keluhnya kemudian sambil mematikan ponselnya dan menjejalkan disaku jaket yang dikenakannya pagi ini. seperti biasa, Ryeowook terus menikmati perasaannya dengan bosan dan sedikit gundah, itu menandakan bahwa ia sangatlah merindukan laki - laki itu..

"_... Halte XX, Halte XX," _––tanpa basa – basi lagi, Ryeowook langsung berjalan menerobos orang – orang sekitarnya dengan langkah terburu – buru. Ia tidak ingin mengharapkan dompetnya jatuh dan bertemu dengan Namja itu lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolahnya dan berharap bahwa hari ini tidak akan terjadi apa – apa dengan Namja itu.

Oh, sepertinya ia lupa akan sesuatu. Kkkkk~ (*Author dibacok Ryeowook Oppa*)

* * *

**Afternoon~~**

"ketua, tolong urusi data yang satu ini––––"

"untuk dana Klub Astronomi sudah dikerjakan?"

"bagaimana dengan Klub berkebun? Kami kekurangan dana untuk membeli pupuk dan pot. Tolong diurus sebentar,"

"data keuangan kelas sudah diatur? Hari ini, kita juga akan mengurusi dokumen – dokumen dana sekolah. Tolong diperika sebentar,"

Beginilah dan begitulah~ sebuah dokumen tiada henti – hentinya menumpuk didepan Namja yang sedang memegangi pelipisnya. Keringatnya bercucuran keras. Ia hanya memanggil salah satu asistennya yang hendak pergi keluar dan berbicara, "bisa kita tahan sebentar? Sepertinya saya sudah melampaui batas saya," ucapnya sambil mengelap peluhnya, kemudian beralih lagi kearah dokumen yang sempat ia abaikan beberapa detik yang lalu. "bisa ditunda sampai esok? Kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini,"

"mm... tentu saja," ––sahut si asisten. "tetapi, sebaiknya dikerjakan lebih cepat–– atau tugas kita akan terus menumpuk dan malah memperburuk keadaan,"

"aku mengerti," gumam Yesung pelan. "akan kukerjakan sebaik dan secepat mungkin. Tetapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar... apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"sama sekali tidak," si asisten menampilkan senyum tipis kearahnya, dan meredakan kecemasannya. "bersitirahatlah, sebentar lagi saya akan menyeduhkan teh,"

Yesung mengangguk sekilas lalu mulai bangkit dan kursinya, meregangkan seluh badannya yang terasa begitu tegang dan kesemutan. Ia berjalan kearah kaca jendela besar yang menghadap jalan raya yang dipenuhi mobil yang berseliweran dan beberapa orang atau pasangan yang sedang beralung - alang. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ini sudah hampir malam menjemput. Ia memerhatikan alrojinya. Jam 17.49.. oh, sudah berapa lamakah ia bekerja mengurusi dokumen - dokumen sekolah itu? Ia tidak ingat kapan ia bisa sesibuk ini. Tetapi setidaknya ia harus menyempatkan sedikit waktunya dengan gadis itu, Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook... pandangan Yesung kembali menerawang. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan dimana Yeoja itu sekarang dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Lagi – lagi Yeoja _Innocent_ itu... Yesung tidak pernah merasa sia – sia telah memikirkannya seharian. Senyumnya, suaranya, tawanya... bagaikan obat penenang dalam kehidupannya. Sama seperti kemarin, setelah ia memeluk Yeoja itu–– rasanya seperti beban kehidupannya terangkat dari badannya–– salah satunya masalah hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin.

Ia mengigit bibir saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya kemarin–– atau lebih tepatnya diruang pribadi Ryeowook. Baru ia sadari bahwa ia sudah mengecup pipi Yeoja _Innocent _itu tanpa kesadaraan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu apa yang ia lakukan...? ia tidak ingat apapun selain yang satu itu, setidaknya ia juga ingat percakapannya dengan Sungmin kemarin malam. Oh, jangan lupa tentang apa yang dibicarakan Ryeowook dengan kakaknya. ia menyukai Kyuhyun? Menyukai? Pertanyaan itu langsung menghantam pikirannya dan dadanya kembali sesak. Suka...? Oh, tidak... tidak... hal itu tidak boleh terjadi dan tentu saja harus dicegah sebelum semuanya terlambat dan harapannya langsung terbang, menghilang dan lenyap.

_Rrrttt~~_ ponsel yang dijejalkan disaku seragamnya bergetar. Ia merasa beruntung saat itu karena, bunyi ponsel itu mampu mengusir pikiran negatif yang mendadak memenuhi kepalanya. Saat memandangi layar ponsel, tiba – tiba senyumnya mulai terukir dengan perlahan diwajahnya. Ia menjawab panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga kanannya. "Annyeong?" sapa Yesung ragu,

"Annyeong changi~ apa kabarmu?" terdengar suara ceria diujung sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin yang menghubunginya? Ckckck~ dasar Yeoja itu, tidak pernah lepas dari ponsel pinknya hanya untuk menghubungi Namja itu seharian penuh. Baik melalui telepon, SMS, bahkan _e-mail_... bukankah itu sedikit menganggu?

"ba-baik...," gumam Yesung pelan. kemudian ia berdeham dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia juga menjejalkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas disaku celana. "kau sudah sembuh dari demammu?"

"sudah," jawab Sungmin. "oleh karena itulah aku menghubungimu. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, seperti janjimu kemarin. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya ceria.

"aku tidak bisa," potong Yesung cepat. Ia mengigit bibirnya sambil memerhatikan alrojinya lalu beralih kearah dokumen – dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya. "aku tidak bisa hari ini...,"

Alis Sungmin mengkerut aneh. "ada apa? Apa kau sudah punya janji dengan yang lain?"

"tidak ada, hanya ada pekerjaanku menumpuk dihari ini," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum–– tetapi ia menahan senyumnya untuk sampai tidak terdengar sampai disana. Sekarang yang hanya ia lakukan adalah berdoa sebanyak mungkin. Ia berharap bisa bertemu Yeoja itu–– Kim Ryeowook, bukan Lee Sungmin yang hanya sekedar mengukir sejarah cinta kecilnya didalam kenangannya.

Sungmin tertawa renyah, kemudian disusuli dengan suaranya yang khas itu–– terdengar seperti tertawa mengejek dirinya. Yesung hanya bisa merapatkan bibir dan sabar menunggu Yeoja kelinci itu sampai reda dari tawanya yang terdengar terbahak – bahak dan lucu. Tetapi jantungnya berdebar keras, terus memicu cepat sampai – sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa meredakannya. _Semoga... semoga..._ batinnya penuh harap. Ia berharap bahwa Sungmin bisa membaca pikirannya seakarang ini. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dan ia juga benar – benar tidak bisa.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "kau tahu changi, setiap orang pasti punya batasnya. Dan aku tahu kau pasti sudah kelelahan... datanglah kerumahku untuk sekedar makan malam denganku," ujar Sungmin. "aku memaksamu,"

"tapi...,"

"datanglah, aku memaksamu," ulang Sungmin dengan nada suara yanga agak keras dan memaksa. Tetapi ia tetap memberikan kesan imut-imutnya dalam hal merajuk, suara yang manja–– yang mampu membuat Pria manapun tertarik akan ciri khas dirinya. Sayangnya yang seperti itu tidak akan mempan untuk Namja yang satu ini, dan bodohnya Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa hal yang dilakukannya selalu akan berakhir dengan sia – sia. Bahkan mungkin tidak ditanggapi sama sekali, kadang – kadang.

Yesung menarik nafas dan mencoba memaksakan senyum sembari meredakan suaranya. Sambil menghela nafas, akhirnya ia menjawa. "ya, aku akan kesana. Tetapi sepertinya, aku agak sedikit terlambat," gumamnya pelan.

"tentu saja, aku pasti akan datang menunggumu," sahut Sungmin cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. "kau akan datang jam berapa?"

"kira – kira jam 18.40. aku akan mencoba untuk menepati waktu," ujar Yesung sambil membuang nafas keras berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dan tidak terdengar kecewa. "lain kali akan kuhubungi kau. Aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku, Ne," ––buru – buru ia menutup ponselnya sebelum Sungmin kembali menyahuti perkataannya dengan ocehannya itu. kemudian, dijejalkanlah kembali ke saku celananya dan sekarang ia kembali terjerumus dalam masalah ini. Hubungan antara ia dan Sungmin ataupun ia dengan Ryeowook. Yang mana yang menurutnya benar? Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Yesung kembali menghempaskan dirinya pelan dikursi mejanya dan memandangi dokumen – dokumen yang menumpuk menghalangi pandangannya. Seketika ia langsung tersadar bahwa ada secangkir teh mawar yang berbau pekat yang terhidang disamping dokumen miliknya. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung meneguk teh itu sampai habis dan kemudian terlarut lagi kedalam permasalahannya. Sambil bertopang dagu dan memandang kosong sekelilingnya, pikirannya serasa terhempas dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya amnesia.

Jangan lupa hal itu. Ryeowook menyukai Kyuhyun? Lagi – lagi pikiran dan perasaan negatif mulai mengalir dalam hati kecilnya. Benar, kenapa aku begitu khawatir tentangnya? Batin Yesung ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencemaskan Yeoja itu dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang yang didalam pikirannya hanyalah bayangan – bayangan kacau seperti memikirkan sedang apa Ryeowook bersama Kyuhyun sekarang. Pikirannya benar – benar kusut dan kacau. Bahkan sampai mengira Ryeowook berselingkuh-_- hanya saja, pikirannya kembali tersambar bahwa Ryeowook bukanlah seorang Yeoja yang bisa dengan mudahnya menyukai orang lain. Ia masih mempunyai satu point keunggulan dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung bangga akan prestasi itu ._."

Ingat kejadian pada saat ditaman Ria beberapa hari yang lalu? Sekarang ia sedang memikirkan hal itu dan kembali menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ketika ia sedang bersama Sungmin, pasti Ryeowook akan terus menempel kepada Kyuhyun seperti lem perekat. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Sudah pasti Yeoja itu menyukai seseorang yang selalu ada didekatnya dan selalu ada untuknya. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah menghetahui bahwa orang yang dimaksud seperti itu bukanlah dia.

"oh benar, Sungmin mengajakku untuk makan malam," gumamnya sambil mendesah pelan setelah memerhatikan alrojinya. Ia meraih pulpen dan mulai menuliskan catatan kecil lalu disimpan diatas tumpukan dokumen itu dan pergi. Ia harus cepat... tetapi kenapa begitu terburu – buru? Padahal hatinya tidak pernah terpacu kalau bersama Sungmin. Ia pikir. Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang bagus disana–– begitulah...

Ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dan memacu cepat. Sambil mengigit bibir, ia terus mencoba mengontrol pikirannya agar tetap terfokus kepada jalanan. setidaknya ia masih boleh berharap bisa bertemu Ryeowook hari ini... tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Benar begitu?

* * *

Yeoja itu hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela, memerhatikan setiap orang yang beralung – alang lewat koridor sekolah sembari terus membuang nafas panjang. Pikirannya terasa kosong dan ia merasa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun sekarang, bahkan kejadian kemarin. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya dan mencoba melupakannya. Tangannya hanya terus bertopang dagu, sementara mulutnya terus dirapatkan. Untuk hari ini saja, ia belum menyapa siapapun dan enggan untuk berbicara. Terutama kepada Sungmin. Tetapi, sangat disayangkan.. doanya tidak terkabulkan untuk hari ini.

"Kim Ryeowoookk!" panggil Sungmin dengan nada yang sok diimut – imutkan. Ia langsung mendekap erat Yeoja bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk terbengong – bengong, dari belakang. "aku mencari – carimu lhoo~~" serunya kemudian sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ryeowook gemas.

Sementara reaksi yang dilontarkan Ryeowook hanya kaget sebentar lalu mendengus pelan. tetapi ia tetap memasang muka datar tanpa ekspresi, seolah – olah tidak menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menangis ketika menyadari bahwa ia cemburu? Ayolah Kim Ryeowook, katakan saja padanya bahwa kau amat sangat _cemburu _mengenai makan malam yang sudah direncanakan Sungmin kemarin. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mendadak jadi amnesia begitu?-_-

"aissh.. kau selalu saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung secara instan," gerutu Ryeowook sambil mengelus dadanya, mencoba meredakan rasa kaget yang didapatinya tadi sambil mengatur nafasnya yang agak sesak. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa ekspresi yang begitu menonjol seperti ciri khasnya. "nah, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa – basi lagi.

Sungmin langsung mengatubkan kedua tangannya lalu membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat. "tolong aku~~ malam ini saja, kau harus menemaniku,"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi bingung. "menemani?" ulangnya.

"––tentu saja! Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan dalam permasalahan ini," sahut Sungmin sambil menunjukkan Aegyo-Facenya yang faktanya memang tidak terlalu mempan untuk anak datar seperti Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri terus merapatkan bibir mungilnya sampai Sungmin kembali membuka mulutnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Hanya saja... apa benar kau mau membantuku?"

"tentu. Kenapa tidak?" ujar Ryeowook ringan, sama sekali tidak ada kecurigaan yang tersirat diwajahnya. Bahkan ia tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa beban atau masalah. Ckckck, kau pandai sekali berbohong.

"sungguh?" ulang Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"––tentu saja. Kau sahabatku, jadi wajar bila kutolong," gumam Ryeowook lagi, tetap dengan raut wajah datar. Tidak ada sedikit kecemasan dan kecurigaan yang tersirat dimata caramelnya. Ia hanya memandang temannya biasa, tanpa beban apapun. Dan sepertinya dia benar – benar hilang ingatan?-_- sadarlah bahwa kau sedang dipermainkan olehnya, Kim Ryeowook. Nantinya kau pasti akan sakit hati lagi.

Sungmin hanya melirik kearah alroji pink yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya dan langsung mengangkat tas selempangnya. "aku ingat, aku ada kegiatan klub sore ini," gumamnya terburu – buru sambil memakai jaketnya. "bisa kau tunggu dulu sebentar sampai aku selesai melakukan kegiatan klub? Kau tunggu saja di perpustakaan. Aku sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tinggal disitu dan menemanimu,"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata kaget. "Kyuhyun?" begitu mendengar nama 'Kyuhyun' entah kenapa hatinya kembali tersayat. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar ketakutan. Ingatannya kembali berpusat kepada kejadian dilorong pada saat jam makan siang kemarin. Nah, kau sudah sadar 'kan bahwa kau akan membantu temanmu sendiri untuk membuat sukses rencana makan malamnya? Melihat orang yang kau sukai makan malam dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Sementara kau hanya bisa berdiam diri dan memandang hampa mereka berdua dengan air mata yang tergenang. Ryeowook tidak ingin semua itu terjadi, tetapi ia terlanjur setuju. Dan Sungmin... adalah seseorang yang sangat sulit ia tolak.

Ia langsung mencengkram tangan kanannya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan kesana-kemari mencoba mencari – cari alasan. Hanya saja otaknya mendadak kosong sehingga mampu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi.

Tapi terlambat, lengan kirinya kini sudah ditarik dan tubuhnya pun ikut tereseret keluar kelas bahkan sampai didepan ruang perpustakaan yang terkesan begitu sepi dan sunyi. Ia kembali terkaget – kaget ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu diambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya dan memasang raut wajah kesal. Tetapi begitu bertemu dengan Sungmin, mendadak wajahnya menjadi gentle. Dasar manusia berwajah dua-_- *dibacok Kyu*

Begitu sampai, Sungmin langsung merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. Ia mulai tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang putih bersih sembari memandang kedua mata caramel Kyuhyun dalam. "kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku menitipkan temanku disini. lagipula, dia juga akan ikut makan malam denganku kok," ucapnya manja.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "bahkan kau tidak menyapaku begitu bertemu denganku. Yah, apapun," gerutunya sambil memandang Ryeowook. "terserah kau saja," lanjutnya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Walaupun itu nyatanya susah untuk dilakukan, apalagi saat sedang menahan emosi

"yaa lagipula aku ada kegiatan klub sore ini. Mana mungkin aku mengajaknya," desis Sungmin kesal. Ia membungkam sebelah pipinya lalu menjulurkan lidah kesal. "lagipula kau 'kan dekat dengannya. Temanilah dia sebentar dan setelah itu kau bisa pulang rumahmu yang penuh dengan miliyaran game didalamnya,"

"siapa bilang aku akan pulang? ––tentu saja aku akan ikut dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pndak Ryeowook. "demi kesuksesan malam malammu," balasnya seraya menjulurkan lidah, bermaksud untuk meledek balik.

"apa?" Sungmin melotot mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung. "apa maksudnya kau ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku? Lagipula aku hanya mengajak Ryeowook. Dan kau, sama sekali tidak bisa membantu,"

"setidaknya aku bisa menemaninya sampai acara makan malammu selesai," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melepas rangkulannya dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang masih memberikan deathglare dan tatapan tidak percaya kepadanya. "kau mau membiarkan dia sendirian? Memandangimu yang sedang bersenang – senang berdua, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan setelah membantumu. Dan kau rela membiarkannya kesepian?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang menjadi – jadi.

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook dan bertanya, "benar.. kau akan seperti itu nantinya?" tanyanya prihatin.

Ryeowook memutar mata. "sepertinya begitu," ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyum tipis. "tapi aku akan baik – baik saja selama kau dan Yesung bersenang – senang. Mungkin... mungkin...,"

"nah kau dengar sendiri 'kan jawabannya?" lanjut Kyuhyun memanas – manasi.

"aku paham tentangnya dan jangan terus berbicara yang tidak – tidak!" gerutu Sungmin. "yah, kau boleh ikut dalam acara ini. Tetapi ingat–– tidak menganggu ne? Kau hanya boleh menemani Wookie. Kasihan juga kalau dibiarkan sendirian," ujar Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan mendekapnya. "maaf ya Wookie,"

Kyuhyun memutar mata jengkel dan langsung menarik Sungmin yang sebenarnya ingin mendekap Ryeowook lebih lama. "baik, baik nona Lee... sebaiknya kau urusi dulu kegiatan klub-mu lalu kau boleh memeluknya sampai ia merasa tercekik seperti itu,"

"apapun," Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan kembali memberikan deathglare kepada Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berbalik sembari melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan mereka berdua. "nanti akan kuhubungi begitu aku selesai dari klub. Tak akan lama kok,"

"ya... ya...," sahut Ryeowook lemas.

Setelah sosok Sungmin menghilang dari pandangan mereka, buru – buru Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Ryeowook masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang memang sedang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan yang sunyi dan hampa ini, itulah yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit gugup. Suasana yang amat sangat cagung yang baru saja ia alami, membuatnya tidak terbiasa. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk disalah satu bangku, Kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan teh lalu duduk dihadapan Ryeowook sambil bertopang dagu.

"Gomawo...," gumam Ryeowook sambil menyeruput tehnya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam kemudian mengangguk singkat. Dan selanjutnya, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kehanyutan selama beberapa menit kemudian.

Ryeowook terdiam, kepalanya kembali terhanyut dalam masalah pribadinya. Ingat apa yang dikatakan Heechul tadi pagi? Itu seperti... dirinya, Sungmin dan Yesung. Bagaimana bila nyatanya ia memang merebut Yesung dari Sungmin? Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Yesung? Ia terlalu pusing memikirkannya sampai – sampai wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu. Ya, dia sangat takut menghadapi kenyataan. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin menghentikan perasaannya. Ryeowook memang sudah bertekad untuk meneruskannya sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari Yesung. Tapi...

"...tapi?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus memandang Ryeowook seakan – akan bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia langsung menyenderkan punggungnya dan kembali menatap mata Ryeowook lekat – lekat dengan tatapan yang kurang meyakinkan. "kau ingin menundanya? Padahal kau sudah terlanjur berjanj," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Ryeowook mendadak tertunduk, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan maut Kyuhyun. "sebaiknya, kita tunda saja... rencana kemarin yang kau bicarakan itu," gumam Ryeowook pelan dan dengan nada yang kurang meyakinkan. ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun takut dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "aku takut. Terlalu takut. Aku juga khawatir kalau Sungmin tahu akan persoalan ini. Mungkin aku juga akan dibenci olehnya,"

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, buru – buru Ryeowook menambahkannya. "tadi pagi, kakakku bilang bahwa seorang sahabat yang merebut pacarnya adalah seorang pengkhianat. Aku juga sering bertanya – tanya kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku... seorang pengkhianat? Bagaimana bila, Sungmin tahu soal ini dan ia akan marah besar kepadaku. jujur, aku takut dan tidak mau hal itu terjadi," Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk mengambil nafas dan mulai mengigit bibirnya kuat – kuat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun. "tetapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri...,"

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, mencoba meredakan kegelisahan Ryeowook. "sejak awal, aku juga sudah menduga bahwa hubungan ini salah. Yang seharusnya menjadi jodoh yang ditakdirkan itu _aku_," ia menarik nafas dalam dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "aku. Sejak kecil, aku pernah bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kalinya.. selama tiga kali berturut – turut,"

"... tiga kali berturut – turut," gumam Ryeowook sambil mencoba mengingat – ingat. Sebelumnya ia sempat merasa cengo duluan karena masih agak bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. "ah, rumor yang itu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan bertemu jodohmu dengan takdir yang sama. Kalau kau kebetulan bertemu dengannya, melebihi 3 kali dalam satu hari, maka... dialah jodohmu.. Itulah Takdir.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "aku yakin, bahwa dia akan bersamaku nanti. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan sadar tentang hal itu tetapi aku juga akan menunggu. Kau tahu 'kan... semuanya butuh waktu, dan aku yakin kau juga akan membutuhkan itu,"

"Yesung Oppa juga berkata seperti itu kepadaku," kata Ryeowook. "dia bilang, ia memintaku untuk menunggu sampai dia bisa memberikan jawabannya. Entah harus berapa lama aku menunggu, aku akan melakukannya,"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mencondongkan badannya untuk membelai rambut panjang Ryeowook. "yah, kau memang harus berusaha keras. Aku juga sudah berjanji akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini semua," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Kau takut?"

"ya, aku takut. Sangat takut," jawab Ryeowook seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu gugup untuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu serius dengan pertanyaannya. Buru – buru ia menambahkan sebelum Kyuhyun memperburuk keadaan. "mungkin cepat atau lambat, Sungmin akan menyadari hal ini. Aku yakin itu,"

"aku pernah mendengar, jika kau ingin berbohong maka kau menerima semua resikonya," Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. "aku takut menerima resiko sekecil apapun. Kyu, aku takut,"

"tidak pernahkah kau merasa dibohongi? Terlebih lagi tentang sahabatmu sendiri. Satu – satunya hal yang pantas untukku adalah kata 'pengkhianat'" Ryeowook tersenyum masam mengatakannya. Ia mulai menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Wajahnya bersemu merah padam, menyatakan bahwa ia sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya yang sudah meluap – luap didalam batinnya. "aku bukan orang yang baik. Lihat? Bahkan aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri,"

Kyuhyun mencoba menyela. "Wookie, dengarkan aku dulu...," sahutnya mencoba mengerti. Ia mencondongkan badannya kembali untuk mendekati Ryeowook dan membelai rambut Yeoja itu. Tetapi Ryeowook malah merespon menjauh, entah kenapa perasaan takut mulai terkumpul dihatinya dan mendadak tiba – tiba ia memang memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, segera. Atau air mata ini akan tumpah. Hal ini memang tidak diprediksikannya. tetapi bagaimanapun, Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk menangis..

"Wookie," panggil Kyuhyun lembut, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Sekali lagi ia gagal, tetapi itu tidak membuat Namja itu menyerah untuk menggapai lengan Ryeowook dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Dan lagi – lagi Ryeowook menghindar darinya dan nyaris membuat Kyuhyun putus asa.

Kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum pahit menahan tangisnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "jadi sebaiknya aku hentikan saja semuanya," gumamnya dengan suara serak, seperti berbisik. Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tadi. Mustahil baginya mendengar Yeoja yang selama ini ia kenal, tiba – tiba saja menyerah karena hal sepele.

Ryeowook langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tergesa – gesa. Tetapi Namja itu berhasil menggapai lengan tangannya dan menarik Ryeowook, mencoba untuk tidak melepaskannya. Sementara Ryeowook, ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah penuh amarah dan sebutir air mata kembali bergulir dipipinya. Mata caramelnya menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun dan terdapat sedikit kilat – kilat amarah dimatanya. "apa? Sudah kubilang, aku akan menghentikan semuanya sebelum Sungmin menyadari semua ini! Kumohon, jangan halangi aku," ucapnya sambil memberontak dari Kyuhyun. Berkali – kali ia melawan, tetapi akhirnya ia gagal dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas. "kumohon Kyu... kumohon...,"

Namja itu hanya mengigit bibir dan otaknya mulai berputar keras, mencoba mencari – cari solusi untuk pertanyaan yang sangat-amat rumit ini. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Ryeowook semakin lemas dan perlahan – lahan tubuhnya pun merosot. Kyuhyun mulai merangkulnya, mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri. "ayo, kubantu kau berdiri dan kita bicara pelan – pelan soal ini," bujuk Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti.

"kumohon Kyu... tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan menghalangiku," bisik Ryeowook. Kini tubuhnya mulai bersandar sepenuhnya dipundak Kyuhyun. Terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan – lahan merosot dan mulai kembali menangis.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mulai membantunya berdiri dan langsung mencengkram pundak Ryeowook pelan. "jadi kau menyerah begitu saja?" tanyanya dengan nada kurang meyakinkan. "lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan bila bertemu dengannya nanti?"

"aku... tidak tahu," tutur Ryeowook sembari menunduk.

"dan aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kepadamu untuk membantumu sampai akhir," sergah Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba untuk mengontrol emosi. "aku juga mempunyai target-ku sendiri. Dan sudah kuputuskan akan mencoba memehuninya,"

"kita berdua adalah orang yang sama – sama dicampakkan hanya karena satu hubungan kecil," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus – elus punggung Yeoja itu, memintanya untuk tetap tenang. "kau harus paham posisimu sekarang dan juga kau harus tahu tentang hal ini,"

"Oppa...,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Yeoja berambut cokelat yang engah berjalan – jalan disekeliling koridor mulai mendapati rasa bosan. Ia berbelok kearah kanan dan mendapati ruangan perpustakaan yang memang terlihat begitu sepi. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menggeser pintu dan masuk ke perpustakaan.

Ia sudah menyelusuri rak – rak buku tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Tetapi hingga akhirnya ia bisa mendengar seorang anak perempuan menangis... spontan ia berlari kearah sumber suara itu, tetapi langkahnya langsung tertahan begitu melihat sesuatu yang ia tidak sukai.

"lho... itu 'kan, Kyuhyun Oppa?" gumam Yeoja itu sambil memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan saksama. "lalu siapa Yeoja yang satu itu?"

Buru – buru ia merogoh ponselnya dan memotret foto Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang engah berpelukan. Kemudian ia terkikik geli dan dengan santainya ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan sambil tersenyum – senyum mencurigakan.

"hmm... hal ini harus kuberitahu kepada Sungmin-noona dan kekasihnya, hihi,"

* * *

**((Skip TIME! ^^))**

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka dan tibalah Sungmin. Dengan terpogoh – pogoh ia mulai menyelusuri tiap – tiap rak buku, mencoba mencari – cari sosok Ryeowook. Sambil terus mendesis kesal, akhirnya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah pojok ruangan dan menemukan sosok gadis kecil yang engah terlelap dengan diselimuti jaket berwarna biru–– Sungmin mengenali jaket itu, itu milik Kyuhyun. Jadi sudah Yeoja yang engah terlelap ini adalah Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepala melihatnya. _Apa karena ia terlalu bosan menungguku jadi ia terlelap?_ Batinnya dengan dahi berkerut._ Pfft... dasar pemalas!_

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung menarik nafas panjang. "Banguunn pemalas! Bangun!" gerutunya setengah berteriak ditelinga kanan Ryeowook. Sementara kedua tangannya langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Ryeowook kasar, mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Ryeowook bahkan ia nyaris mencubit lengan kanannya kalau Ryeowook tidak kembali dari dunia Mimpi singkatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Sungmin berteriak, Ryeowook terbangun sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tangan kanannya mencoba meraba – raba dadanya, meredakan detak jantungnya yang kini terdengar berlomba – lomba dan tak berirama. Nafasnya langsung terengah – engah. Ryeowook mengadah kekanan dan memandang Sungmin dengan mata terbelalak. "kau... apa?" gumamnya kaget.

"cepat bangun! Kita sudah sangat terlambat," gerutu Sungmin sambil melipat lengannya. Ia mengadah kearah jendela dan mulai memerhatikan bayang – bayang matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya. "hei, Wookie...,"

Ryeowook hanya terdiam melamun sambil mencengkram erat jaket Kyuhyun yang sudah ia lipat, memandang kosong didepannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, semuanya terasa kosong. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat, tetapi ia juga tak yakin bahwa ia sudah hilang ingatan. "Kyu...," panggilnya pelan.

Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan mata dua kali mendengarnya. Ia langsung mengibas – ngibaskan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Ryeowook sembari berkata, "halo... nona Kim, kita harus pergi sekarang atau acara makan malamku akan berantakan!"

"oh, benar! Acara makan malammu," ujar Ryeowook yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya buru – buru ia mengambil ponselnya yang tadinya ia berniat ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tetapi ponselnya langsung direbut oleh Sungmin dan lagi – lagi Yeoja itu memasang wajah masam kepada Ryeowook. "apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polos.

Sungmin mendesis. "cepatlah! Kita sudah sangat terlambat dan kau tidak perlu menghubungi Kyuhyun,"

"tapi... tapi...,"

"jadi kalian berniat meninggalkanku sendirian, diruangan yang membosankan ini?" gerutu Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berdiri dibelakang Sungmin dengan aura _deathglare_ yang menyebar dimana – mana.

Ryeowook hanya membungkam mulut, hanya bisa menyaksikan antara pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya sedangkan ia sendiri terpaksa harus dibuat menunggu. Ia tidak bisa ikut campur, ia selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bercanda dan sekali – kali bertengkar seperti itu. Tangannya mencengkram jaket Kyuhyun erat- erat, dan pikirannya kembali berpusat kepada acara makan malam yang tak lama lagi akan dilaksanakan. Sebelumnya ia sudah bulat akan melakukan rencana yang sudah direncanakan Kyuhyun. Dan ia harus positif yakin bahwa rencana itu akan berhasil tanpa diketahui Sungmin. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan menangani Sungmin... so, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan 'kan?

Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Ryeowook pergi dengannya. Bersama – sama mereka berlari – lari pelan menuruni tangga, keluar sekolah dan semakin cepat menuju halte. sementara Kyuhyun, dengan santainya ia mulai berjalan menyusul dibelakang dan hanya bisa tertawa mengenai Ryeowook yang nyatanya memang terlalu lemah untuk berolah raga. Hampir disetiap saat kakinya tersekat oleh kerikil kecil dan nyaris jatuh sebelum Kyuhyun menarik lengannya. Tetapi Ryeowook bersikeras untuk kembali berlari menyusul Sungmin.

"kau terlihat begitu terburu – buru? 'kan masih ada waktu," gumam Ryeowook sambil terengah – engah. Ia melepas cengkraman tangan Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung. Sekali lagi Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mengatur nafas dan irama detak jatungnya yang terlihat tak beraturan. "tenang, pelan-pelan saja...," pintanya kemudian.

Sungmin memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. "kita sudah sangat terlambat," gerutunya sambil memandang layar ponselnya. "aku tahu, ini kesalahanku karena terlalu lama berada di klub. Tapi, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk hari ini. Aku lupa itu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar cengar - cengir menutupi kesalahannya.

Ryeowook melotot. "apa?" gumamnya kaget. "lalu, kau ingin membuat apa?"

"curry," sahut Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Oppa sangat suka curry. Makanya hari ini aku akan mengundangnya,"

"apapun," gerutu Ryeowook mencoba menutupi rasa cemburunya dengan berpura – pura tidak memerhatikannya. Ia menjejalkan kedua tangannya disaku jaket ungu yang dikenakannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan alis terangkat. "dan aku bertanya – tanya, apa kau bisa membuat curry?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada mengejek, mencoba untuk meremehkan Sungmin ~yah, sekali – kali gitu ._.

Sesaat, Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas setelah mendapat ejekan dari Ryeowook yang berkesan dalam. Tetapi ia buru – buru menyingkirkan rona merahnya dengan senyum lebar yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak tahu tentang apapun dan berpura – pura tidak menyadari perkataan. Ryeowook tadi. "oleh karena itulah aku memintamu untuk ikut kerumahku. Aku tidak begitu pandai membuat curry, jadi aku tidak ingin mengacaukan makan malamku hanya karena masakanku tidak pantas untuk dicicipi apalagi dijadikan menu utama,"

"ya, aku tahu itu," kata Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah. Ia memutar matanya dan mulai berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

Ia memandang alroji yang ada dipergelangan tangan kanannya dan mendesah.. sebentar lagi ia akan menerima ujian yang agak berat dan ia tetap harus bertahan... persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Posisinya saat ini benar- benar serba salah, dan terlalu banyak menanggung resiko sendirian. Tetapi yang membuat kagum Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tetap bijak ingin melanjutkan perasaannya walaupun ia akan tersakiti lagi dan lagi~~ oh, ya.. dia lebih tidak tahan melihat Ryeowook menangis dibandingkan dengan Sungmin. Terkadang, Yeoja itu sering menyiksa perasaannya sendiri dan bersikeras untuk melanjutkannya dengan jalannya sendiri.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan sambil memandang bayangan dirinya sendiri yang ada ditanah. Lagi – lagi ia membuang nafas panjang dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya. _Aku tidak kuat... _batinnya kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit – langit sore dengan perpaduan warna jingga dan oranye yang terkesan hangat. _Aku juga... bukan orang yang baik..._

Yeoja itu kini menengok kebelakang dan memerhatikan Sungmin yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun disertai tawa dan canda. Ia mengigit bibir kesal kemudian berbalik, berjalan mendahului mereka.

_Aku juga... bukan orang yang baik_

_Karena aku sama sekali tidak mendukung hubunganmu dengan Yesung Oppa..._

* * *

**Ryeowook PROV**

Begitu sampai didepan rumah nona Lee yang bagaikan istana yang benar – benar besar dan megah ini, aku hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Ketika pintu gerbang mulai terbuka lebar, Sungmin masuk bersama Kyuhyun. Sementara aku masih saja terdiam membatu, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya nanti kulakukan ketika aku bertemu dengan Yesung Oppa. Aku mengadah, memandang langit yang sudah hampir malam–– membayangkan kembali diriku saat sedang berada ditaman... kemudian diajak pergi mengunjungi caffee dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mencicipi _Turffle_.. benar – benar kenangan yang tak bisa dilupakan.

Dengan ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk. Aku percaya, bahwa hari ini juga... aku akan mendapat perlakuan yang lebih baik daripada Sungmin. Aku yakin itu. Sebelumnya aku juga sudah sadar, Yesung Oppa hanya bersandiwara dihadapan Sungmin. Perasaan yang sebenarnya hanya untukku seorang... awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu, tetapi Kyuhyun terus menekanku untuk mempercayai kata – katanya. Setidaknya akan selalu kuingat ketika aku mulai cemburu dibalik tirai.. Yesung Oppa hanya bersandiwara ria. Yang dia lakukan sebenarnya tidak ada arti apa – apa. Benar 'kan?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang makan yang memang dekat dengan dapur, hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok kecil. Aku menarik kursi meja makan dan mulai melemparkan pandanganku kearah sekeliling. "seperti biasa, kesannya selalu mewah," kagumku sambil memaksakan senyum. "putri dari direktur utama Lee memang hebat," pujiku lagi yang memang bermaksud mengejek? Ah, tidak... sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengatakan itu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengunci mulutku dengan baik.

"jangan melebih – lebihkan," gurau Sungmin. Kini yang tertunduk dan tersipu malu setelah mendengar pujian dariku. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan memandangku dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. "aku tidak punya waktu untuk membantumu membuatkan Curry. Wookie, kau bisa menangani ini sendirian 'kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku tersenyum singkat. "tentu," jawabku pendek.

"Kyu, kau juga harus membantuku," ucap Sungmin sambil mengatubkan kedua tangannya dan membungkuk 45 derajat. "ayolah~~ hanya kau yang benar – benar diandalkan soal 'itu'"

Aku langsung mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. Apa yang dimaksud... soal itu? Gezz, Yeoja ini selalu membuatku penasaran saja. Dan sepertinya ia menrencanakan sesuatu. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua sambil bertopang dagu dan sesekali mendegus. Cuih, sepertinya aku diacuhkan-_-"

"kau ingin dibantu olehku 'soal itu'" dahi Kyuhyun berkerut dan wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia tidak senang. Sungmin buru – buru mengangguk dan langsung merangkul lengan Kyuhyun sebelum Namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. Ia langsung membawa Namja itu kelantai dua, atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya. Sedangkan aku ditinggal sendirian~ well, aku juga punya pekerjaan. Dan lihat saja, aku ingin mendengar Oppa memuji masakanku enak. Aku bertekad seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama aku terlarut dalam pekerjaanku sendiri, aku bisa mendengar suara kegaduhan dari lantai dua. Berupa suara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang bertengkar, atau bahasa gaulnya 'adu bacot'. Jujur aku memang agak terganggu dengan hal ini sampai jari kelingking dan jari tengahku teriris pisau. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Apalagi aku juga harus mengiris sambil memerhatikan rebusan. Kalau terlalu gosong, sudah dijamin hasilnya akan sangat mengecewakan. Aku tidak mau masak dua kali, dan lagipula... bahan – bahannya sangat terbatas. Sebenarnya untuk memasak curry dibutuhkan dua orang. Tetapi aku cukup diandalkan sendirian... hah, lagi – lagi pekerjaan merepotkan kembali membebaniku. Sama seperti dirumah menjelang makan malam, namun dengan suasana yang sangat berbeda.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kira – kira... seperti apa makan malam mereka nanti? Apa akan dilaksanakan dibalkon untuk menambah kesan romantis? Atau... ini hanya makan malam biasa? Tetapi, biasanya Sungmin selalu mendramatisir disetiap keadaan. Ia selalu ingin yang terbaik, yang spesial dan khusus untuknya. Maka sebaliknya, ia juga akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk siapapun yang berhasil membuatnya senang. Kuharap, aku juga bisa menjadi orang seperti dia...

"Kyu! Pelan – pelan dong," sayup – sayup aku bisa mendengar bunyi langkah sepatu dari lantai dua dan gerutu Sungmin. Kemudian disusul dengan omelan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"dasar lamban! Kenapa kau harus memakai yang seperti ini sih?" omel Kyuhyun. "diam bawel! Jangan menggerutu terus. Aku juga jadi susah berkat kau!"

"sepertinya kau benar – benar tidak berniat membantuku ya?"

"cerewet! Lanjutkan saja jalannya!"

Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku kepada curry-ku. Aku mengambil sendok teh dan mengambil sedikit curry itu hanya untuk mencicipinya. "sempurna," kataku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku mematikan kompor dan menyendok nasi untuk kami berempat. Setelah itu, aku buat fruits cocktail dengan bahan dasar soda dan buah – buahan. Selain enak, minuman ini juga bisa dibuat dan dinikmati kapan saja~ jadi tidak terlalu menghabiskan waktu.

Kini, aku hanya menunggu Kyuhyun diruang makan. Aku duduk sambil melipat lututku sambil memandang alroji yang sengaja kulepaskan dan kusimpan diatas meja. Detik demi detik berlalu... waktunya semakin dekat... aku hanya bisa terus mendesah dan mengeluh menghadapinya. Dan, aku... belum siap menghadapinya. Terlalu berat,

_Ting... tong... ting... tong..._ ––suara bel berbunyi. Dan disusul dengan suara langkah sepatu yang terdengar terburu – buru. Itu Sungmin, ia akan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung Oppa. Spontan aku langsung berlari kearah dapur dan mulai menata meja makan. Setelah selesai, aku hanya membawa nampan diam – diam keatas. Aku merasa begitu was-was.. takut menyadari bahwa Yesung Oppa ada disini dan melihatku melakukan tindakan seperti ini (?).

Langkahku terpaksa harus tertahan didapur karena Sungmin sudah terlanjur mengiring Yesung keruang makan yang sudah dihias. Aku memberi aba – aba kepada Sungmin dan sekarang ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan raut wajah masam.

"apa yang kau lakukan Wookie?" tanyanya sambil memerhatikanku dengan dahi berkerut. "bukankah kau sudah berada dilantas atas, dibalkon dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa masih disini?"

"e...ee... sebenarny aku langsung berhenti karena tamunya sudah datang," jawabku gugup. "y-yaah.. aku takut merusak suasana. Karena bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku memanggilmu kesini,"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Ia berjalan memutariku dan mendorong pundakku pelan dari belakang. "jalan saja. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengenalimu," sergahnya kemudian. "lagipula, kalian baru pertama kali bertemu 'kan? Dia tidak akan menyadari hal ini... percayalah kepadaku,"

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku kembali berdetak kencang setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sungmin. Apa maksudnya? Berjalan melewatinya dihadapannya begitu saja? Aku takut dia menyadariku. Dan lagi – lagi aku membohongi Sungmin... aku sudah berkali – kali bertemu dengannya, mungkin lebih sering daripada ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dan sudah pasti dia akan mengenaliku, sejelek apapun penampilanku. Dan lagi... aku tak bisa menghindar darinya. Dari tatapan matanya yang begitu menghayutkan. Setiap kali ia menatapku lembut dengan senyuman, biasanya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda dan aku harus paham situasi yang ada atau...hubungan kami yang sembunyi – sembunyi akan ketahuan.

Sungmin tersenyum kepadaku sambil mengacungkan jempol kepadaku. Senyumnya makin melebar begitu melihat situasi yang memang ia idam – idamkan selama ini. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan dan kembali memujiku. "kerja bagus. Aku bangga mempunyai sahabat sepertimu Wookie," pujinya sekali lagi sambil mendekapku dari belakang. "nanti... pasti aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu. Aku janji itu,"

Entah kenapa dadaku semakin sakit mendengarnya.. Sungmin, jangan berkata hal sebaik itu kepadaku. Aku terus meneriakkan diriku bahwa aku adalah orang jahat... aku sama sekali tidak mendukung hubungan kalian berdua. Dan aku terus membohongimu, soal Yesung Oppa... dan semua perasaan yang kupendam ini. Aku memejamkan mata pelan sambil membuang nafas berat. Aku harus tahan...

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan kembali tersenyum ceria kepadaku. "ayo, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu diatas. Oh ya, nanti aku juga akan mengundangmu untuk reuni kita setelah ditaman Ria kemarin. Tetapi kau harus bersabar ne?" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "ne, gomawo Sungmin...," kataku sambil tersenyum seadanya.

Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhku gemetaran ketakutan. Ya, aku takut.. terlalu takut berhadapan dengan Yesung Oppa. Bagaimana bila ia mengenalku dihadapan Sungmin? Aku terus berdoa dalam hatiku semoga saja ia tahu hubungan persahabatan baikku dengan Sungmin. Semoga dia paham situasi yang memang sangat kubenci ini. Semoga dia juga bisa mengatasi ini berdua denganku tanpa diketahui Sungmin. Aigoo.. kelihatannya aku terlalu banyak berharap malam ini-_-" setidaknya salah satu dari semua harapan yang sudah kusebut – sebut dikabulkan. Semoga saja,

Dengan langkah berat, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Dengan agak sedikit gemetaran akhirnya aku berjalan dihadapannya dengan malu – malu. Dan spontan, aku langsung mengadah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tunggu... apa – apaan ini? Dan sekarang, kedua mata Sungmin memandangku bingung penuh tanda tanya.

Aku terus memikirkan kata – kata apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan tetapi mulutku terlanjur menyapanya. "annyeong, Yesung-sshi," sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan kananku. Yap, setidaknya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan '––sshi' dan bukan '—Oppa'. Sekarang Otakku berputar keras mencoba mencari kata – kata yang tepat. Tetapi aku kehabisan waktu, "ingat sewaktu kita bertemu ditaman Ria. Kuharap kau masih bisa mengenaliku dengan baik,"

Kulihat ia mengangguk – angguk paham soalku. Dan kupikir, ia sudah bisa menanggapi situasi yang serba berbahaya ini. Yesung tersenyum tipis dan membalas ucapanku, "ne tentu saja.. aku juga masih mengingat namamu dengan baik. Kim Ryeowook.. dan kau sahabat baik Minnie," tuturnya lembut. "bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang hal ini?" lanjutnya kemudian disertai senyum yang amat-sangat... menawan.

Aku memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Aigoo... dia kelihatan begitu keren, meskipun hanya memakai seragam SMA yang tak kalah kerennya dengan seragam sekolah disekolahku. Aku hanya memakai rok dan sweater berwarna ungu pucat yang terlihat longgar dan aku pun ikut terlihat konyol begitu memakainya. Tetapi apa boleh buat... cuaca sedang jelek diluar, jadi terpaksalah aku memakai sweater yang satu ini. Mengenai penampilan, aku memang tidak sebanding dengan Sungmin yang selalu terlihat... ugh, aku benci mengakuinya. Dia selalu terlihat cantik dan feminim... tetapi aku berpikir, aku masih terlihat cukup cocok dengan Yesung Oppa.

Buru – buru aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan kembali tersenyum seadanya. "wah, aku senang kau bisa mengingat dengan jelas namaku. Dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku adalah sahabat terbaik Sungmin?" oke, pertanyaan ini benar- benar konyol dan terpaksa aku melontarkannya demi menyembunyikan identitas hubunganku dengan Yesung Oppa.

"hmm... dia sering bercerita denganku mengenai dirimu. Kau baik dan pintar memasak. Begitu mendengar ceritanya, aku seperti mengenalmu saja," gumam Yesung.

Aku merasa bahwa wajahku semakin memanas setelah mendengarnya dan tak lama lagi, semburat kemerahan pasti akan menerjangku lagi. Buru – buru aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk menanggapi perkataannya tadi. "aku senang mendengarnya," kataku dengan terburu – buru sambil tersenyum pucat. "baiklah, aku tak ingin mengganggu makan malam kalian berdua lebih lama. Selamat bersenang – senang," ––dan, begitu mengatakannya, aku merasa jarum kecemburuan mulai berlomba – lomba menusuk hatiku. Sakit...

"ah, gomawo...," sahut Yesung pelan.

aku hanya mengangguk singkat mendengarnya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu juga sebelum aku menangis. Sempat kuhapus beberapa kali air mataku begitu menaiki tangga. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa setelah melihat wajahku yang konyol ini. Hah, kenapa aku menangis? Dan kenapa... kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi Yeoja yang kuat? Hatiku terlalu lemah untuk menerima resiko. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis...

tetapi bagiku, menangis adalah salah satu cara mengatasi masalah dan bisa mengusir rasa sakit. Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tadi sudah menungguku kini mulai merentangkan tangannya, memintaku untuk segera berlari menghampirinya. Tanpa diberitahu aku langsung memeluknya erat. Dengan segera aku menangisi makan malam itu. hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengerti aku, kurasa. Entah kenapa dia selalu ada... untuk tempatku menangis,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku hanya melipat lututku sembari membenamkan wajahku. Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti; bagaimana acara makan malamnya? Apakah berlangsung dengan lancar? aku kembali mendesah memikirkannya. Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu? lebih baik lihat masa depanku yang sudah jelas suram dan usang... hanya ada harapan – harapan palsu yang mengisi kehidupanku. Itu saja,

Kyuhyun masih mengelus punggungku, kini mulai memandangku dalam. "kau baik – baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. "aku akan baik – baik saja...," sahutku sambil tersenyum pucat. Bagaimana pun itu, aku tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun Oppa khawatir tentang diriku. Aku cukup merepotkannya hari ini, tetapi ia tidak mengeluh. Itu yang kusuka darinya, sangat suka.

Aku tidak mendengar sahutan lagi yang keluar dari Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa nampan yang berisi dua mangkuk kosong keluar dari balkon. Aku masih tinggal disana, dengan segelas fruits cocktail yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Semuanya terdengan sunyi, senyap... tenang dan terkesan 'sepi' ...tetapi ini adalah suasana yang amat sangat kurindukan. Dimana aku bisa menyejukkan diri bersama angin malam yang ikut menghapus air mataku yang bergulir turun ke pipiku.

Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Yesung Oppa... apa dia masih mempunyai rasa kepadaku? Setiap harinya aku selalu terbebani oleh pertanyaan itu. aku tidak pernah merasa dicintai dan juga takut dibenci.

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berpikiran gila. Seandainya Yesung Oppa masih mempunyai rasa untukku, maka ia pasti akan datang kesini... pasti...

Namun, itu adalah hal mustahil. Dan baru kali ini aku berkepikiran konyol seperti itu. aku baru menyadarinya bahwa ia sedang bersenang – senang dengan Sungmin dan tanpa diriku. Ya, keberadaanku tidak dibutuhkan kalau ada Sungmin. Menurutku begitu,

Tetapi suasana kali ini berbeda... aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa – siapa disana. Tetapi mataku sosok mendapati Yesung Oppa yang engah tersenyum memandangku... kupikir aku hanya berhalunisasi karena aku terlalu merindukannya. Tetapi, ini nyata.

"bo... hong...,"

* * *

**Author PROV**

Yeoja itu hanya terdiam memandangi sosok Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mendadak tubuhnya langsung gemetar dan ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari memeluk Namja itu erat, untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya. Ia terus terdiam dan memandang Yesung dengan air mata yang tergenang dimatanya. Ia terus menahannya untuk tidak terjatuh dan kembali bergulir dipipinya. Sekarang, Namja itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mulai menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari kemudian mendekapnya.

"aku benar – benar minta maaf, Wookie...," gumam Yesung dengan nada menyesal.

Ryeowook langsung mempererat pelukannya. "Oppa... jangan berkata apapun," pintanya lemas. "kumohon, untuk kali ini saja... aku ingin berdua dengan Oppa...,"

Yesung terdiam sambil mencoba mengerti. Ia langsung mengecup pucuk kepala Yeoja itu sembari mengelus punggungnya. Mencoba menunggu sampai Yeoja itu merasa tenang. Tetapi mereka berdua malah larut dalam kesunyian dan jujur, situasi ini memang tidak disukainya. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Ryeowook berhenti menangis.

Tangannya merogoh – rogoh saku celananya dan ponsel. kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "bagaimana kalau kita ambil kenang – kenangan dari sini?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "sekali – kali, aku juga ingin mempunyai kenangan berdua denganmu,"

"Oppa?" gumam Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Buru – buru ia mengucek – ucek matanya, mencoba menyingkrkan air matanya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "tentu saja, aku mau,"

Pose yang mereka ambil hanyalah duduk menghadap rumah Sungmin dengan latar langit malam yang cerah dengan bertaburan bintang. Dan ada juga pemandang lainnya seperti bukit dan Seoul Tower (Author: entah Seoul Tower itu ada atau tidak, yang jelas ada menaranya biar terkesan gimanaaa gitu~~ :3). Ryeowook bersandar dibahu Yesung dan tersenyum.

_Plassh_

Dan foto itu akan menjadi kenangan pertama bagi mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Wookie! Ayo bangun atau kau akan ku...,"

Heechul terdiam menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Ryeowook masih berkutat dengan mimpinya. Tangannya mendekap sebuah bingkai foto berwarna ungu dan terdapat foto mereka berdua, Yesung dan Ryeowook kemarin malam. Heechul sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa mereka berdua akan terlihat begitu mesra difoto itu.

"Yesung... Oppa...," Ryeowook mengigau dengan wajah yang berseri – seri. Ia kembali menarik selimutnya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Heechul hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

"dasar bodoh! Disaat tertidur pun, kau masih bisa menyebut namanya...," gumamnya sambil cekikikan sendiri. "yah, ada bagusnya juga,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be Continue~~

* * *

**Nah, udah segitu ajaaa~ udah puas 'kan reader? Saya agak panjangin ceritanya nih... harusnya 6+ word tapi saya tambah jadi 8+ word~ kkkkk, demi kesenangan Reader itu saya buat dalam waktu 3 hari. *Author langsung tepar dimeja kerja dengan mata berkantong* yah, kayaknya ini cerita makin ancur aja deh-_- udah banyak Typos *nah, ini yang saya takutkan. kalau ada yang ga ngerti, PM atau Ripiu aja ._.v* , alur ga bener, kesannya gaje dan hal - hal aneh yang tak lama lagi akan terus berdatangan seiring bertambahnya chapter ini-_-"  
**

**Yep, yep~ Author sekali lagi minta maaf ya... soalnya udah telat Updatee! Huhu... abisnya Author sibuk T.T pengennye sih, lanjutin cerita tapi masih ada banyak kewajiban Belajar-_-v hehee... Author nggak pinter – pinter amat sih, jadi harus begitu deh -,-**

**Ok, tolong ripiu ne? Biar Author semangat! ^w^)/**

**Yang udah ripiu selama ini, makasih yaaa~ Author terharu loh, bisa mendapat dukungan sebanyak itu :'3**

***catatan: untuk cerita selanjutnya Author akan berusaha untuk Update secepat mungkin. Dan untuk cerita 'Undead Fiancee' diperkirakan akan Update bulan November~ Author harus ngetik ulang, soalnya datanya keapus-_- maaf ya Readers TT_TT***

**Paii~ paii~~ doa'in Author cepet Update ne? Dan jangan lupa review yaa~ takutnya ni cerita malah tambah banyak kekurangannya /plak/**

**.**

**.**

**.  
((Bocoran untuk chapter selanjutnya))  
**

**"perkenalkan, saya murid pindahan dari China. Henry.. senang bertemu dengan anda^^"  
**

**"kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"  
**

**"kalau kau tidak mau foto ini sampai tersebar kepada Sungmin dan Yesung... lebih baik kau membantuku untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun."  
**

**"Cho Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamaku disekolah ini"  
**

**"aku tidak bisa lari dari perasaan ini. oleh karena itu..."  
**

**oke segitu doang ( '_')b saya akan segera membuat chapter selanjutnya supaya Readers nggak nganbek. itu pun kalau saya nggak sibuk XDD *dibakar*  
**


	8. Chapter 8: New Problem

**Chapter 08: New Problem**

**Hola Readers! Author balik lagi nih... :D untungnya kagak telat (lagi) cuman apdetnya aja yang telat soalnya Author lagi bokek-_-v hehee... langsung ya :D**

**Tittle: ****It Has to be You~**

**Rated : ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook, Kyuhyun X Ryeowook.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook belong to themselves, their parents, and God ^^**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa kacau-tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang benar, alur agak memaksa dan lain – lainnya**

**Happy Reading Nyaan~ ^^Maaf kalau gaje (lagi T.T)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook PROV**

Aku terpaksa bangun karena kakakku yang cerewet itu. Ia sudah menarik selimutku, mengambil figura fotoku dan Yesung Oppa dari pelukanku, menyita ponselku, dan bahkan mengancamku untuk tidak mendapatkan jatah kue hari ini. Ia berjanji akan membawakan seloyang kue kalau aku menuruti permintaannya yang menjengkelkan itu. Dengan lemas aku mulai membuka jaket yang kukenakan lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Heechul-Unnie, ia hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat foto yang terpajang di figura itu dan begumam, "jujur saja, aku iri kepada kalian berdua," ––hah, baru kali ini aku mendengar yang seperti itu dalam kehidupanku. Biasanya ia selalu saja melecehkanku dan meremehkanku. Aku tahu dia berbohong, jadi aku diam saja menanggapi perkataannya.

Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Heechul-Unnie sudah tidak ada lagi diruanganku, atau lebih tepatnya tidak lagi memeregokiku atau mengangguku. Aku hanya memakai baju seragamku lalu berjalan kearah meja rias dan mencoba merapihkan gaya rambutku yang selalu terlihat biasa – biasa saja. Aku menyisir rambutku pelan dan menatanya sesederhana mungkin. Begitu aku mengambil jaket yang sempat kulipat tadi, kudengar ponselku berbunyi dan mengeluarkan melodi yang tak asing lagi. Buru – buru aku menyambarnya dan menjawab panggilannya. "Annyeong?" sapaku dengan suara yang tertahan. Aku terus menahan senyumku dan mencoba mengontrol suaraku agar terdengar datar dan biasa saja.

"Annyeong Wookie.. maaf aku menganggumu pagi – pagi buta begini," gumam Yesung dari ujung sana. Ia langsung bisa mendengar tawa cekikikan dari mulut Yesung dan Namja itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada penasaran, "ada apa denganmu? Kudengar kau kusut sekali... ada yang mengganggumu?"

"mmm... tidak ada. Hanya saja aku jarang bertemu Oppa akhir – akhir ini," jawabku berterus terang. Lalu aku mendesah keras sembari melanjutkan perkataanku yang sempat terpotong tadi. "jujur, saat ini aku sedang ingin bertemu dengan Oppa. Ingin sekali,"

"maafkan aku. Tapi pagi ini kita tidak bisa bertemu dihalte seperti biasanya," ucap Yesung dengan nada bersalah. "tapi, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu,"

"yah, apa itu?" tanyaku dengan alis terangkat. "jangan membuatku penasaran. Cepat katakan Oppa," lanjutku agak mendesaknya, tetap dengan suara datar.

Yesung tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Untuk sementara, aku mencoba menunggunya sampai berhenti dari tawanya. Kuletakkan ponselku dimeja rias dan menyalakan _loudspeaker_. Kudengar Yesung masih saja menertawaiku. Sambil meraih sisir akhirnya aku berteriak kesal kearah ponsel itu. "ya, Yesung Oppa. Ayo jawab," gerutuku tak sabaran. Akhirnya ia berhenti dari tawanya itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Aissh... kenapa ia begitu senang membuatku menunggu?

"oke, oke... Oppa akan memberitahumu sekarang," ucap Yesung akhirnya. "hari ini saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di caffee yang pernah kita kunjungi berdua. Bagaimana?"

"hari ini? Tapi Oppa sibuk 'kan? Kupikir, Oppa hanya menyisakan waktunya untuk Sungmin. Dan bagaimana dia? Apa dia akan menghetahui hal ini?" tanyaku bertubi – tubi, tak sabaran.

"untuk apa aku menyisakan waktu untuknya?" Yesung balik bertanya kemudian tersenyum. "sejujurnya aku merasa lebih baik jika bersama kau.. lebih baik aku menyisakan waktu untukmu. Dan kalau memang boleh, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu setiap harinya,"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benarkah? Apa Yesung mengatakannya dengan bersungguh – sungguh? Apa ia lebih memilihku dibanding Lee Sungmin? Seketika dadaku langsung berdebar – debar kencang dan wajahku memerah. Apa ini? Hanya satu gombalan saja sudah membuatku seperti ini. Tetapi aku sedikit senang... Yesung berkata seperti itu, itu artinya menandakan bahwa ia sibuk oleh sekolah dan bukan karena Sungmin. Dan lagi, ia benar- benar ingin bertemu denganku. Aigoo... ini seperti pesanku yang tersampaikan lewat teleportasi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin bertemu dengannya? Yap, setiap cowok pasti punya rahasia untuk menabak asal – usulnya. Apapun itu, aku senang sekali mendengar jawabannya.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung.

"Ya Oppa, Oppa ingin bertemu denganku di caffee yang pernah kita kunjungi berdua?" tanyaku bersemangat. "jam berapa dan mmm... hanya berdua 'kan?" aku berusaha memastikan kalau tidak ada si penganggu siapapun disana. Aku takut kalau nyatanya ia mengajak seseorang. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

"jam 5 bagaimana?" tawarnya. "ya ampun, kau bodoh sekali. Jelas aku ingin bertemu denganmu jadi aku hanya mengajak kau saja. Lagipula, suasana seperti itu jarang kudapatkan... dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, tidak akan yang menganggu untuk malam ini. Tenang saja,"

"ya, aku juga...," gumamku tidak bisa menahan lagi senyum diwajahku.

"jadi bagaimana?"

"ya, aku akan datang kesana. Pasti ^_^" ucapku sambil tersenyum memandang bayangan diriku yang terpantul di cermin. Kemudian aku tertawa sendiri karena aku hanya cengar – cengir sendiri setelah mendengar berita yang menggembirakan itu. Yesung Oppa mengajakku untuk bertemu di caffee–– dan itu adalah salah satu kegiatan (?) yang paling kutunggu – tunggu dari jauh hari.

Sebenarnya aku memang berniat mengajak Yesung Oppa duluan. Tetapi aku masih agak ragu karena.. yah, dia sudah punya kekasih yang ternyata tidak disukainya. Antara aku dan Sungmin, kupikir.. akulah yang paling mendapat perlakukan paling bagus sementara Sungmin, entah kenapa kehidupannya sudah diliputi banyak kebohongan. Mulai dari Kyuhyun, Yesung dan aku. Kami bertiga membohonginya untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Aku bisa paham perasaannya kalau memang nyatanya ia akan sadar bahwa ia akan dibohongi dan salah satu dari kami pun akan menerima resiko yang tak terhitungi lagi. Yang paling kutakutkan adalah... aku dibenci olehnya, dibenci oleh sahabatku sendiri. Bukankah itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Dan percayalah, tak lama lagi ia akan menyebut sebagai 'Pengkhianat'

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan sela – sela bagaimana Sungmin akan menghetahui hal ini. Kelihatannya ia akan mengintimidasiku disekolah tetapi aku tak tahu... yang perlu kusiapkan adalah hati menerima kesalahan, mental untuk menghadapi kenyataan, dan jiwa untuk menghadapi sebuah resiko dibalik 'Kebohongan' itu. aku menatap bayanganku dicermin, _Ya... aku harus lebih tegar dari kemarin dan esoknya pun begitu_ batinku sambil menempelkan permukaan tanganku dikaca, mencoba meyakinkan diriku diiringi dengan senyum pucat pasi, seperti mayat hidup.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung Oppa dari sana, membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku. Aku tersentak kemudian mengangkat ponselku dan mendesah sepelan mungkin untuk tidak terdengar sampai sana. "Wookie, kau ada disana 'kan?"

"ya, aku ada disini..," gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil. "nanti kita bertemu jam 5 sore ne? Sudah, aku mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk Unnie dan ––Oh, mungkin aku akan terlambat lagi!" lanjutku sambil memandangi alroji yang kini menunjuk kearah 7.

"ya, kutunggu," sahut Yesung.

"sampai bertemu disana, bye Oppa," kataku dengan terburu – buru kemudian menutup sambungan. Setelah itu, kujejalkan ponselku disaku jaketku dan memandang bayangan diriku.

_Aku belum siap... aku terlalu takut,_ lanjutku dalam hati. Dan dengan gemetar, aku mulai menempelkan permukaan tanganku dikaca. Ini semua sudah sia – sia. Aku sering menyemangati diriku dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.. tapi itu sia – sia saja. Pada akhirnya, hatiku kembali terjatuh putus asa dan ragu. Bingung, apa aku harus melanjutkan perasaan ini dan mengakhirinya begitu saja?

"Wookie," panggil Heechul sambil membuka pintu kamarku. Buru – buru aku menoleh dan mendapati kakakku yang engah membuka pintu sementara tangannya yang bebas sedang menggenggam ponsel. ia langsung memasang wajah jutek dan menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku. "ada telepon dari Zhoumi Oppa. katanya ini sangatlah penting–– dia ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Aku mengerjapkan mata dua kali. "...penting?" ulangku dengan dahi berkerut. _soal apa itu?_

* * *

**Author PROV**

_Hari ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan_ gerutu Ryeowook dalam hati sambil memlepas syall yang melilit dilehernya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah sekeliling kelas sambil memaksakan senyum kecil, _Sungmin belum datang. Fuhh.. setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat dulu sebentar,_ batinnya lagi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat mengebu – ngebu karena terpaksa harus mengejar bus yang sudah lepas landas. Singkatnya, ia tertinggal jadwal pagi ini dan itu mengacaukan seluruh rencananya yang tadinya ia berniat pergi kesekolah bersama Yesung Oppa yang berjanji akan menunggunya di halte. Tetapi, sosoknya pun tak terlihat dimana pun... atau jangan – jangan ia mengingkari janji lagi? Hum~ bukankah tadi ia bilang sendiri bahwa ia sangat sibuk sampai - sampai harus berangkat pagi - pagi? Ryeowook lupa itu,

Ini adalah hari keempat semenjak makan malam yang direncanakan Sungmin kemarin~ begitu semuanya selesai, jadwalnya malah menjadi tambah padat. Selain harus menemani Sungmin kencan dengan Yesung Oppa, ia juga harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sendirian karena Heechul sempat mengambil jadwal lembur selama beberapa minggu kedepan dan itu sangatlah membebani Ryeowook. Setidaknya masih ada Kyuhyun. Terkadang bila Yeoja itu memang sedang kesepian, ia suka menelepon Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kerumahnya atau pergi keluar. Toh, Kyuhyun juga mempunyai kehidupan yang tak jauh berbeda dari Ryeowook selain itu, ia juga paham posisi Yeoja itu saat ini. Posisi 'serba salah' yap~ kalau ia menyerah, maka semua usahanya selama ini akan berakhir dengan sangat sia - sia. Sedangkan kalau ia nekat atau bertindak sembrono, maka kemungkinan besar ia harus menanggung semua resiko yang ada. Yap, Sungmin pasti akan marah besar begitu menghetahui ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Yesung juga sudah mengontaknya, walaupun hanya beberapa menit saja–– itu membuat Ryeowook senang karena ia merasa dipedulikan oleh Yesung. Dan sekarang laki –laki itu mencoba untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak darinya, walau sering mengingkari janji. Bagaimana pun juga, Yesung punya dua orang yang memang benar – benar harus dijaga. Ia memang sudah salah sejak mengambil langkah pertama. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini adalah bersabar. Sungmin memang agak sedikit kekanak – kanakkan dan cengeng. Ia pasti akan sangat tersakiti bila harus berterus terang. Sementara Ryeowook, setidaknya ia cukup dewasa dalam menanggapi permasalahan ini. Ia paham betul perkataan Yesung yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu... hmm, pekerjaan sedikit membosankan. Tetapi ia tidak punya cara lain selain itu.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya kini diserbu oleh pertanyaan – pertanyaan aneh lagi. Seperti; 'kenapa aku harus menyukai orang itu?' 'kenapa Yesung Oppa harus menjadi kekasih Sungmin?' 'kenapa aku harus berbohong?' 'kenapa Sungmin tidak pacaran dengan Kyuhyun saja?' 'Kenapa ia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun saja?' dan pertanyaan membingungkan lainnya. Rupanya ia masih terbebani oleh perasaannya sendiri. Dibalik rasa suka, ternyata ada rasa bersalah yang ia ingin tunjukkan kepada Sungmin. Tetapi ia ragu, karena ia tidak berani mengambil resiko sebesar apapun. Dan tidak ingin membuat sahabat terbaiknya itu kecewa hanya karena masalah sepele~~

Sekarang ia memerhatikan alrojinya kemudian kepalanya mengadah menuju keluar jendela. Gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup dan bel sudah berbunyi. Ia bertopang dagu dan bertanya – tanya, kemana perginya Sungmin? Tak biasanya Yeoja periang itu datang terlambat, ia lebih sudah datang lebih awal untuk mengurusi kegiatan klub. Atau ia terkena demam karena saking senangnya melakukan Dinner dengan Yesung? Sulit ditebak,

Ryeowook hanya mengeluh sambil mengeluarkan sebuah notebook kecil dan menulis keluh- kesahnya disitu. Karena sekarang sedang berlangsungnya pelajaran Homeroon (wali kelas) jadi tidak ada yang perlu diperhatikan. Hanya ada ceramah – ceramah yang menggema diruangan dan terdengar sangat membosankan, bahkan sudah berulang kali diucapkan setiap pertemuan. Tetapi kali ini, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ryeowook hanya mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya ketika melihat wali kelasnya datang dengan seseorang disampingnya. seorang Yeoja kecil sama seperti dirinya, berkulit putih dan berambut cokelat. dimatanya, entah kenapa Yeoja itu sama sekali... tidak terasa asing,

Buru – buru ia menutup notebooknya dan langsung bertopang dagu. Matanya menyipit memandangi seluk – beluk anak itu. Kulitnya begitu putih dan dia mempunyai pipi yang lumayan tembam. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat caramel tegerai lurus dengan anggun. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memandang sekeliling sampai sang wali kelas selesai menjelaskan siapa dia dan dimana ia berasal. Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan dengusan. Murid baru tidak semuanya terkesan menyenangkan bukan? Tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Kali ini Yeoja berambut caramel itu membungkukan badannya sedikit kemudian tersenyum sambil menulis namanya dipapan tulis. Ia berbalik dan langsung melambaikan tangan dengan ceria, "Annyeong, Henry imnida. Aku baru pindah dari Cina. Aku terpaksa ikut Appa-ku karena ia mempunyai pekerjaan dinas disini. Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Korea, tapi kuharap kalian bisa membantuku. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," sapanya dengan bahasa Korea bercampurkan logat Cina yang kental. Yang lain hanya menanggapinya dengan tepuk tangan dan senyum.

Ryeowook hanya bertepuk tangan dua kali lalu langsung membuang muka, memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah menahan tawa. _Persis seperti Sungmin, sifatnya ceria dan lucu..._ gumamnya dalam hati dengan tatapan menerawang. _Apa aku bisa akrab dengannya?_ Tanyanya berulang kali sambil memerhatikan Yeoja itu dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Suasanya terkesan begitu cagung jadi agak gugup juga memandangnya seperti itu. _Ngomong2 kemana perginya Sungmin? Kenapa dia lama sekali?-_- _disamping itu, pikiran tentang Sungmin pun terselip dalam otaknya. Dia benar – benar peduli dan khawatir.

Yeoja itu hanya mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan si murid pindahan tadi. _Apa yang ia bilang? Annyeong, Henry imnida. Aku baru pindah dari Cina. Aku terpaksa ikut Appa-ku karena ia mempunyai pekerjaan dinas disini. Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Korea, tapi kuharap kalian bisa membantuku. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, _–––ia berusaha mengingat – ingat.

ia kembali mencubit pipinya dan mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Yeoja itu bernama Henry, dan ia adalah sepupu Ryeowook! Kenapa Ryeowook tidak begitu sadar dari tadi? Ia merasa bodoh karena terus mengabaikan perkataan Henry tadi. Tetapi, entah mengapa... ia tidak ingin Yeoja itu mengenal dirinya. Yaah.. walaupun hanya sekedar sepupu, mereka terlihat kurang akur hanya gara – gara sepele. Dan sebenarnya, Ryeowook tidak ingin mempersalahkan hal ini, jadi ia diam saja walaupun ditanyai pertanyaan yang bertubi – tubi oleh Sungmin kalau Henry ada disekitar pemandangannya.

Wali kelas itu berdeham sebentar lalu menunjuk bangku kosong yang terletak tepat disamping Ryeowook. "nah, kau bisa duduk disamping Kim Ryeowook," katanya kepada Henry diiringi senyum. Henry hanya tersenyum mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati murid lainnya dengan kharismanya yang begitu mencolok. Ryeowook hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya, seketika tubuhnya agak sedikit gemetaran begitu mendengar walikelasnya menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah bangku kosong yang tidak ditempati yang tepat terletak disampingnya. Ia hanya mengigit bibir dan menelan ludahnya berat. _Tunggu... itu 'kan bangku Sungmin! Lalu kenapa dia seenaknya saja menentukan untuk duduk disebelahku?_ Pandangannya langsung teralihkan kearah Henry yang mulai datang mendekatinya tetap dengan senyum melebar. Melihat senyumnya itu, nyali Ryeowook langsung menciut. Tadinya ia ingin bilang kalau ini bangku Sungmin, tetapi ia tidak bisa... hatinya terlalu takut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang asing apalagi murid baru. Jadi ia tidak mau mendapatkan macam – macam dan resiko. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, tetapi hatinya begitu panik._ Gimana kalau Sungmin tau tentang hal ini? Aku pasti dibencinya,_

Langkah Henry pun terhenti dan ia mulai memandang Ryeowook ragu. "bangku ini... tidak ada yang menempatinya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bangku Sungmin kemudian tersenyum lagi kearah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam saja mendengarnya, bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Kalau ia menjawab 'Ya', ia takut menyakiti hati si murid pindahan itu. Tetapi kalau ia menjawab 'Tidak', pulang sekolah nanti ia akan langsung dipertanyakan oleh Sungmin yang mungkin akan mengira kalau Ryeowook seenaknya saja memberi bangkunya kepada murid asing pindahan dari Cina ini. Ia terlalu bingung untuk memilih, jadi ia tetap diam meskipun Henry sudah memandangnya dengan alis berkerut tampak tidak sabaran. Tampaknya ia sudah mulai kesal,

"umm... bangku itu milik... temanku," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. Ia memilih untuk membela Sungmin daripada membuat kesabaran Henry habis hanya gara – gara lama menunggu jawabannya. Ryeowook menghela nafas dan pikirannya kembali kacau. Ia mengira kalau si Henry ini pasti akan kecewa padanya karena lebih memihak Sungmin dari pada dirinya. Well~ Ryeowook punya hak untuk memilih tetapi kenapa ia harus didatangi oleh dua pilihan yang membingungkan seperti ini? Selalu saja terjadi,

Henry tersenyum pucat. "maaf... apa?" katanya meminta penjelasan ulang.

"bangku itu milik sahabatku, Lee Sungmin," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya dengan suara keras dan agak lantang. "kusarankan, lebih baik kau duduk didepan sana agar lebih nyaman," saran Ryeowook sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku yang memang tidak terpakai didepan sana. Henry hanya mendengus.

"kau keberatan aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya Henry dengan alis terangkat.

"tidak," sahut Ryeowook gugup. Buru – buru ia menambahkan sebelum semuanya bertambah menjadi kacau. "bangku itu milik sahabatku Sungmin dan biasanya ia duduk disampingku. Mungkin ia agak terlambat. Jadi jangan...,"

_Braakk!_

Dengan terpogoh – pogoh, seorang Yeoja dengan sweater pink mulai masuk menerobos pintu kesal. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan habis tertiup angin badai. Wajahnya memerah karena kedinginan. Ia langsung celingak – celinguk memerhatikan sekeliling kemudian pandangannya teralihkan kearah jam dinding yang tergantung. "Aigoo... aku benar – benar terlambat!" serunya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia buru – buru menghampiri sang wali kelas dan membungkuk. "Mian aku terlambat,"

"terlambat lagi nona Lee?" gerutu sang wali kelas sambil melipat gulungan kertas itu menjadi bentuk silindris sempurna, bersiap – siap untuk memukul Yeoja yang ceria itu dihadapannya disertai tatapan berapi – api dengan kilatan – kilatan api dimatanya. "ada apa kali ini?"

"eohh... aku tertinggal bus," jawabnya ragu sambil memainkan jari – jarinya. "setidaknya jangan hukum aku. Aku sudah berlari – larian mengejar bus itu, tetapi tetap gagal dan tak ada cara lain selain berjalan sampai ke sekolah,"

**Puk!** "hukuman tetap hukuman," ucap sang wali kelas kemudian memukul dari Sungmin pelan. "aku benci mendengar keluh-kesahmu mengenai kehidupan dan aku juga sudah terlalu tua untuk mendengarkan alasan sepele seperti ini... pulang sekolah, datang menghadapku diruang pribadiku. Aku akan memberimu hukuman berupa tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok,"

"ne... ne...," gumam Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

"kembali ke bangkumu, sekarang!"

"ne...," sahut Sungmin akhirnya. Ia tahu, melawan wali kelas yang sudah setua itu akan sangat sia – sia. Selain enggan, wali kelas itu memang tidak pernah berniat untuk mendengarkan keluh – kesah apapun. Entah apa alasannya ia memang agak benci dengan murid – murid yang terlambat apalagi yang mencolok seperti Sungmin. Dan Sungmin yakin pasti ia sudah sangat dibenci olehnya. Jadi ia hanya menyahut pendek sambil memutar bola mata jengkel, mencoba menahan rasa jengkelnya juga.

Sungmin hanya berjalan kearah bangkunya tanpa mempedulikan sapaan – sapaan yang terlontar dari mulut teman – temannya. Ia hanya berjalan lurus dengan wajah datar bercampur kesal. Tetapi begitu berhadapan dengan Ryeowook, Yeoja itu cepat – cepat mengukir senyum dan mulai menyapa Ryeowook seperti biasanya ia. "Annyeong Wookie. Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi," sapanya diiringi senyum. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Henry dan ia juga menyapa Yeoja itu dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Annyeong," sapanya cagung.

"Annyeong," balas Henry sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lee Sungmin benar?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, kaget. "bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Padahal ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu 'kan?" gumam Sungmin.

"Ani. Temanmu memberitahuku kalau ini bangku milikmu dan ia juga menyebutkan namamu," jawab Henry singkat. "lebih baik aku pindah kedepan,"

"tidak perlu," sela Sungmin sambil mencegah Yeoja itu pergi. "kalau kau mau... kau bisa duduk disebelah Wookie untuk sehari saja," tawar Sungmin disertai senyum lebar sambil menunjuk bangkunya sendiri. Pandangan matanya langsung beralih kerarah Wookie yang memasang raut wajah datar tetapi terkesan 'keberatan'~ia hanya cengar – cengir kearah Ryeowook, "lagi pula Wookie tidak keberatan kok,"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, "Dia serius mengatakannya?" gumamnya bertanya – tanya. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengunci mulutnya rapat – rapat dan kembali memfokuskan indra pendengarannya. _Well, sebenarnya hari ini adalah yang ingin ku diskusikan dengan Sungmin_, lanjutnya dalam hati dengan nada menyesal. _Kalau sampai anak baru itu duduk disebelahku, mungkin akan jadi masalah besar_

Sementara itu, wajah Henry kelihatan begitu berbinar. "benarkah? Sungguh?" tanyanya berulang kali. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi semua pertanyaan Henry. Ryeowook diam saja, ia tidak bisa membantah keduanya dan tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia sangatlah keberatan dengan keuputusan gila ini. Ditinggal sehari saja oleh sahabat terbaiknya itu. sudah membuat Ryeowook agak sedih dan sering berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka saa ini sangatlah jauh dan tidak lagi akrab.

Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya kearah kaca jendela besar yang mengahap kearah lapangan besar disekolahnya. Ia bertopang dagu dan mendengus sembari memandangi salju yang turun ditengah – tengah musim salju ini. _Apa boleh buat... kalau itu yang memang diingan Sungmin, maka aku harus bisa menghadapinya,_ gerutunya agak menyesal karena tidak berterus terang.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. Dan Henry, Yeoja itu perlahan – lahan menghempaskan dirinya dibangku Sungmin. Sambil membuang nafas panjang, ia langsung menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan melempar senyum manis (lagi) kepadanya. "temanmu baik sekali ya," ujarnya sambil membuka – buka bukunya dan mengerluarkan buku caatatan.

Ryeowook tersenyum paksa mendengarnya. "ya, dia teman yang baik," ia menganggupi pertanyaan Henry dengan anggukan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun terdiam dan keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka. Henry memilih untuk diam dan menulis sesuatu dibuku catatannya. Sementara Ryeowook, ia hanya melemparkan sebuah kertas kecil tepat dimeja Sungmin kemudian terdiam menunggu balasannya.

Sungmin yang menerima surat pendek dari Ryeowook mulai memungut kertas itu dan membacanya dengan alis yang dikerutkan.

'apa yang kau pikirkan tentang murid pindahan itu?' ––begitu isinya.

Sungmin meraih pulpen dan mulai menuliskan surat balasannya kemudian ia oper menuju meja Ryeowook.

'ah... Henry? Ia baik sekali padaku. Aku cukup tertarik menjadi temannya^^' – Sungmin

'Aisshh... aku tak terlalu suka dengan anak ini. Ia selalu mendelik kearahku tajam ketika kutatapi. Dan sepertinya, ia juga kurang suka denganku,' –– Ryeowook

'ne, aku paham posisimu saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya makan siang bareng atau berkeliling sekolah? Mungkin itu bisa membantu ' –– Sungmin.

Glek. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. _Geh, mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah? Sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya_, batinnya sambil menuliskan surat balasan untuk Sungmin.

'baik akan kucoba' –– Ryeowook

'Oke. Good Luck Wookie! Aku mendukungmu ^^' –– Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja setelah membaca isi balasan pesan Sungmin untuknya. Itu membuatnya semakin terbebani dan terus merasa diandalkan. Padahal Ryeowook sendiri rasanya tak mampu tapi... apa boleh buat,

**.**

**.**

**(Skip Time)**

**.**

**.**

"oke, pelajaran wali kelas ditutup,"

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap layar ponselnya sekilas. Ia masih mengharapkan untuk mendapat e-mail dari Yesung meskipun hanya dua patah kata saja yang tertera disitu. Pagi ini ia tidak mendapatkan apapun, hanya ada e-mail masuk dari Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya pulang bersama sore ini. Pada akhirnya, Ryeowook hanya terdiam menyendiri dikelas, sementara murid – murid yang lain, termasuk Henry dan Sungmin yang sudah meninggalkan kelas sejak bel pertama berbunyi. Syukurlah akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan waktu dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyendiri dan memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Setidaknya, tidak ada ocehan – ocehan berisik Sungmin yang tak lama lagi akan mengurangi indra pendengarannya setiap kali bertemu.

Matanya berwarna cokelat caramel itu memandang keluar jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan besar disekolah. Ia menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sedang berjalan bergerombol dengan orang – orang asing. Ya, itu Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya sedang tertawa bercanda. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa begitu melihat laki – laki itu ia ingin menghampirinya dan segera menceritakan keluh kesahnya tadi pagi mengenai murid pindahan. Anggap saja Kyuhyun adalah buku harian Ryeowook yang tertunda ok? '-')/ ia selalu ada dimana saat Ryeowook membutuhkannya. Dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menduga bahwa anak sepintar Cho Kyuhyun, bisa berteman akrab dengan Yeoja sederhana, Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera memakai sweaternya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah terburu – buru, takut kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun. Ia hanya berlari – lari pelan dikoridor yang memang sedang sepi dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu – buru. Itu membuatnya hampir tergelincir dari tangga kalau sang wali kelasnya tidak menangkapnya saat itu juga.

"Nona Kim, ada apa? Kau begitu terlihat terburu – buru hingga hampir saja tergelincir kalau bapak tidak menangkapmu," seru sang wali kelas sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot. Ia memandang Yeoja kecil itu dengan dahi berkerut dan alis yang ditukik tajam. Persis seperti sedang mengintrogasi seseorang.

"eoh... aku sedang mencari temanku," sahut Ryeowook sambil menelan ludahnya berat. Ia juga mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang tadi sempat mengebu – ngebu. Wali kelas itu mengangguk setelah mendengarnya. Ia hanya menepuk pundak Wookie pelan sembari menitipkan pesan.

"bapak lihat, Henry sedang berjalan – jalan disekitar lapangan dan mungkin saja ia tersesat," gumamnya sambil memasang mimik muka serius. "mungkin, bapak bisa menitipkan Henry padamu sekarang? Kau ada waktu 'kan? Bisa menggantikan bapak untuk menunjukkan seisi sekolah ini kepadanya?"

Ryeowook memutar mata pasrah. "mungkin... mungkin...,"

"bagus! Bapak percayakan kepadamu," wali kelas itu kelihatan senang. Ia mengacak poni Ryeowook sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan senyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. Yah, Ryeowook agak senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu karena ini pertama kalinya ia dimanja oleh walikelasnya sendiri. Tetapi, ia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu karena walikelasnya mempercayakannya untuk membimbing Henry mengenal seisi sekolah. Oh...

Raut wajah Ryeowook langsung kelihatan lesu. Ia mulai berjalan pelan, menyeret kakinya yang berat ke lapangan besar disekolah. Ia langsung lupa dengan niat yang ingin menemui Kyuhyun dan lagi, ia sudah kelihangan jejak. Bahkan hanya ada orang – orang yang tak dikenal saja yang Ryeowook temui begitu ia melemparkan pandangannya kesekeliling lapangan. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kelasnya dan itu berarti ia sudah terlambat.

Ia memutar badannya kembali dan melangkahkan kakinya maju dengan berat. _Argh, kenapa begini? _Dengusnya dalam hati sambil terus menggerutu pelan. Ini semua memang tidak direncanakannya dan jatuh dari tangga tadi merupakah salah satu musibah yang menimpanya hari ini. Tetapi itu semua sudah berlalu dan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan ~Ryeowook menaiki tangga pelan, mencoba menuruti nasehat sang guru untuk tidak lari – larian menuruni atau menaiki anak tangga. Tetapi...

_Tap! _Ryeowook menaiki salah satu anak tangga dan mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Langkahnya terasa lebih berat dibandingkan dengan yang awal. Sekali lagi ia melangkah dan lagi – lagi terasa berat. Atau karena ia terlalu lesu? Tidak... tidak... ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati anak Mochi yang sedang menguntitnya dengan menarik ujung baju sweaternya yang kini bertambah melar ditambah dengan raut wajah yang lucu. Ia menatap Ryeowook tajam, tetapi kedua pipinya dikembungkan. Entah senang atau apa, yang jelas Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan tawanya mati – matian saat ini.

"lepaskan tanganmu dari sweaterku. Nanti melar," gerutu Ryeowook pelan. Yeoja itu melepaskan cengkraman kecilnya dan kembali memandang Ryeowook tanpa berkedip. "apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan bahkan sampai dikuntit begitu... anak ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak aneh yang menyeramkan. Sorot matanya pun nggak woles-_-

"aku tersesat," katanya pendek. "bisa kau antar aku keliling sekolah? Mungkin aku bisa mengenal sekolah ini untuk yang kedua kalinya... aku tidak suka tersesat sendirian,"

Ryeowook menghela nafas jengkel. Bukan Sungmin, bukan walikelas itu... bahkan anak ini mengajukan permintaannya sendiri secara blak – blakkan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuang nafas kesal kemudian memasang senyum yang amat sangat dipaksakan.

"ya, aku bisa mengantarkan kau," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Respon yang ia dapatkan cukup terkesan kekanak – kanakkan. Sebuah senyum lebar dan pandangan berbinar – binar pun mulai terukir diwajahnya yang tak kalah polosnya dengan Ryeowook.

_Apa boleh buat...,_ gerutu Ryeowook dalam hati. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Yeoja itu dan menariknya, menaiki tangga. Pertama – tama, ia berencana untuk mengenali seluruh ruangan yang ada dilantai tiga. Dan niatnya untuk menbenci Yeoja polos ini pun bekurang demi sedikit. Ia tidak semanja seperti tadi. Kelihatannya, Henry mulai paham tentang Ryeowook sekarang, jadi ia diam saja sambil melemparkan pandangan kesegala arah yang ditemuinya.

"ini ruang klub... ini perpustakaan," ujar Ryeowook sambil menunjuk satu per satu ruangan yang ditemuinya. Kemudian dia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang terpojok (?) dan terdengar sunyi. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk ruangan usang yang satu ini. Henry masih saja mengunci mulut, menunggu Yeoja itu memberikan penjelasan kepadanya tentang ruangan misterius ini.

"dulu ini adalah salah satu ruangan favoritku," gumam Ryeowook sambil memandang Henry lekat – lekat tetap dengan senyum yang sama. "ruang Musik,"

Mata Henry mengerjap dua kali setelah mendengarnya. Ia terlihat agak kaget dan mulutnya tiba – tiba saja begumam dengan sendirinya. "ruangan Musik, sudah lama sekali...," gumamnya sambil menampilkan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "boleh kita masuk kedalam?"

"mmm... boleh saja," ujar Ryeowook acuh tak acuh langsung membuka pintu berdebu itu.

Kedua Yeoja itu mulai masuk dan memandang sekeliling. Hanya ada rak buku – buku tua yang sudang usang. Beberapa alat musik seperti gitar akustik dan selo yang sudah tertimbun debu. Serta ada juga sebuah biola kuno yang tak kalah usangnya. Henry mengangkat biola itu dan meniup debunya kearah Ryeowook dan membuatnya terbatuk – batuk bahkan sampai kelilipan. Tetapi niat jahatnya itu tidak diurungkannya. Ia semakin meniup sampai wajah Ryeowook terlihat kusam penuh dengan debu.

"Yaiks, hentikan! Kau membuatku bersin - bersin," gerutu Ryeowook sambil berusaha menghindar dari Henry. Sekarang Yeoja itu engah tertegun menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook disertai tatapan kosong kearah biola itu. "baguslah kalau kau mengerti,"

"mmm... Ryeowook?" gumam Henry sambil menoleh kearah Ryeowook dengan dahi berkerut.

"ya?" balas Ryeowook acuh tak acuh.

"ruang musik ini... sudah lama tidak dipakai?" dilihatnya Ryeowook memangut setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Setelah itu, Henry langsung menimpali Ryeowoook dengan pertanyaan lain yang terdengar agak sedikit terdesak. "maksudku... Klub ini sudah bubar?"

"mm.. ya. Klubnya sudah bubar 2 tahun yang lalu," ucap Ryeowook sambil melemparkan pandangan kearah sekelilinya dan menemukan bingkai foto yang berdebu yang tergantung didinding. "itu dia, member terakhirnya. Kini sudah lulus dan kuliah di Universitas terkenal. Sangat disayangkan perjuangannya berakhir disini... kupikir kalau mereka masih ada, aku juga akan bergabung."

Henry terdiam mendengar ocehan Ryeowook. Ia hanya memandang kosong biola itu dan mulutnya tiba – tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya dan hal itu tidak bisa dicegahinya lagi. "aku bisa memainkan biola ini," ucapnya tanpa disadari. Begitu tersadar, sudah ada wajah Ryeowook yang kini memandangnya dengan mata berbinar dan dahi berkerut.

"benar?"

"benar,"

"coba mainkan beberapa melodi. Aku ingin dengar," pinta Ryeowook sambil mengatubkan kedua tangannya dan terpaksa harus pasang wajah dan pose memelas. Sayangnya itu tidak terlalu mempan kepada anak aneh yang bernama Henry ini. Asal usulnya tidak diketahui benar dan sifatnya yang agak dingin membuatnya sedikit misterius dan terkesan galak. Padahal mereka sepupuan. Saking nggak akurnya sampe segitunya ya? -_-

Henry hanya memutar bola mata jengkel kemudian memandang Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. "boleh, aku juga punya satu permintaan untukmu," ujarnya dengan suara dingin. "aku juga ingin kau memainkan piano itu. Kita akan bermain dengan nada dan irama yang sama. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook tercegang. "yah, sebenarnya aku...,"

"jangan berpura – pura. Aku tahu kau bisa bermain piano walau tidak terlalu jago," potong Henry cepat. Ia langsung bersiap untuk menggesek (?) senar biolanya. Matanya melirik kearah Ryeowook sebentar lalu kembali bergumam keras. "siap?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting... _–––bunyi piano dengan nada oktaf tertinggi mengakhiri permainan lagu yang mereka alunkan dari ruang musik. Ryeowook hanya menyeka peluhnya, sementara Henry sedang mengatur nafasnya. Entah kenapa mereka berdua begitu bersemangat untuk memainkan musik yang satu ini. Sampai salah satu diantara mereka langsung jatuh terduduk dilantai dan membuang nafas panjang.

"aku capek," gumam Henry sambil mengipas – kipas dirinya dengan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan not – not balok yang tadi mereka mainkan. Ia memang terlihat lelah, tetapi ia tidak segan – segan untuk menunjukkan senyum tipis atas usahanya yang memang membawa kepuasan hati untuknya. "bagaimana pun juga, ini benar – benar menyenangkan. seandainya Klub ini masih bertahan, aku pun ingin bergabung dengan Klub ini,"

"nah benar 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada meyakinkan. Jari – jari rampingnya kembali memainkan melodi lembut yang bergema diruangan. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku juga awalnya berpikiran seperi itu... mmm, mungkin aku bisa usulkan ini kepada Kyuhyun,"

"Kyu... Hyun?" tanya Henry dengan dahi berkerut.

"ya, dia temanku," jawab Ryeowook lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "teman yang sangat baik bagiku. Mungkin aku akan menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki – laki bagiku,"

"Oh...," Henry hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Ryeowook tadi. Perasaannya langsung bercampur aduk. Dia mencengkram dadanya. _Kenapa terasa begitu sakit? Apa karena dia menyukainya?_ Ia langsung bangkit dan mencoba memainkan beberapa not yang terkesan agak aneh dengan biola usang itu. Ini demi mengusir rasa sakit yang bersemayam didadanya sejak tadi pagi.

Sosok Namja berambut ikal berwarna cokelat mulai membuka pintu masuk. Mata caramelnya menangkap sosok Yeoja yang ia kenali sedang menekan tuts – tuts piano yang ternyata membentuk sebuah nada yang menariknya untuk pergi kesini. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati Yeoja itu dengan senyum lebar. Sementara Henry, mendadak ia menghentikan permainan biolanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan... gelisah? Entah apa itu yang tersirat dimatanya, kini ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi lesu. Ada apa ini?

"apa lagu yang kau mainkan? Bagus sekali," celoteh Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan permainan piano Ryeowook. Yeoja itu sekarang memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut dan pandangan penuh dengan tanda tanya. "jangan menatap aneh seperti itu Nona Kim. Oh, ya.. ngomong – ngomong sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan pandangan kearah sekeliling.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "aku sedang mengajak temanku untuk berkeliling sekolah. Nyatanya kami malah asyik bermain biola dan piano diruang musik," jawabnya sambil cengar – cengir tak karuan. Henry langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan menyanggupi perkataannya dengan anggukan pelan. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum dan berjalan kearah belakang Henry dan mendorong pundaknya pelan untuk mendekat kepada Kyuhyun. "nah. Ini dia teman baruku.. namanya Henry,"

Henry hanya bisa celingak – celinguk kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Tetapi ia terlambat, ia keburu berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun diiringi semburat kemerahan yang kini menerjang wajah kenyalnya. Buru – buru ia tertunduk dan membungkuk pelan sambil mengucapkan salam. "Annyeong, Kyuhyun-sshi...," gumamnya sambil memandang mata laki – laki itu lekat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan mata setelah mengenali suara tersebut. "kau?"

"ya, aku?" tunjuk Henry kepada dirinya sendiri. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya langsung membuatnya panik dan hatinya terus berteriak – teriak meminta tolong. "ya, aku?" ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Sekarang dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang terdiam memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan menyipit, mencoba mengingat – ingat wajah dan namanya.

"aku kenal kau," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. "kau putri dari kepala Yayasan 'kan? Henry?"

"ya benar," Henry mengangguk mantap mendengarnya. Ia langsung menjabat tangan Kyuhyun senang dan berkata, "senang betermu dengan anda. Aku senang sekali ketika anda masih bisa mengingatku disini," lanjutnya sambil mencoba menampilkan senyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. Seketika wajahnya memerah karena malu dan Ryeowook harus menahan tawanya mati – matian karena melihat Yeoja itu yang kini engah menahan rasa gugupnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar lalu memandang Ryeowook dan Henry secara bergantian. "kalian yang memainkan musik melodi yang tadi?"

"ya," gumam Ryeowook pelan.

"suaranya sampai terdengar keluar," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa. Ryeowook hanya membulatkan matanya kaget sementara Henry biasa saja. Ia hanya memainkan jari – jarinya dan menunggu perkataan dari Kyuhyun. "aku kagum. Terutama pada alunan senar biolanya. Benar- benar lembut...,"

"sungguh? Benarkah?" Henry langsung menyolot dengan mata berbinar. Ia hampir saja merangkul lengan Kyuhyun tetapi ia juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal – hal yang memalukan dihadapan sepupunya sendiri. "jadi Oppa mendengarnya?"

"ya, aku mendengarnya. Ternyata kau yang memainkannya," padangan Kyuhyun kembali beralih kearah Henry. Dan ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Yeoja itu sambil diiringi senyum yang menawan dan mempesona bagi Henry ataupun Ryeowook. "kalau kau ada waktu.. apa kau bisa memainkannya sekali lagi untukku?"

"boleh Oppa. Kapanpun...," sahut Henry. Ia langsung menekan dadanya yang kini terasa bergemuruh. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan tak berirama, mencoba menahannya untuk tidak sampai terdengar oleh Kyuhyun ataupun Ryeowook. Ia langsung tertunduk dan berjalan mundur, bersembunyi dibalik Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ryeowook memainkan jarinya sebentar sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namja itu. Sekarang ia benar- benar jengkel karena agak diacuhkan. Walaupun sebenarnya benci untuk mengakuinya, nyatanya ia sedikit cemburu kepada Henry. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih... Ryeowook langsung mencubit pipinya sendiri dan berusaha keras untuk mengusir pikiran negatif yang tiba – tiba mendesak pikirannya. _Lagipula, Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin.. dan aku menyukai Yesung Oppa. Bukan dia,_ gerutunya dalam hati. _Setidaknya aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak... tidak lebih dari itu,_

"yah... aku harus pergi sekarang," gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat alroji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia melambaikan tangan pelan kearah Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar, "sampai jumpa," pamitnya singkat, lalu ia membuka pintu dan menghilang dari ruang musik. Ryeowook meratapinya dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Henry, ia kelihatan agak kecewa karena Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam sambil berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Sebelumnya ia menoleh kearah Henry yang terdiam membatu sedari tadi semenjak Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. "ayo, sebentar lagi bell akan berbunyi," katanya sambil bergegas. Namun lagi – lagi Henry menahannya dengan menarik ujung sweaternya. "sekarang apa lagi?" gerutu Ryeowook kesal karena sedari tadi ia terus dipermainkan oleh Yeoja Mochi yang satu ini.

"diam disitu!" ujar Henry kasar. Ryeowook langsung terdiam mendengarnya, merasa ada yang aneh.

Ia melepas cengkraman kecilnya dan langsung merogoh ponselnya. Ia menunjukkan foto yang kemarin ia dapatkan diperpustakaan. Foto Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun... dengan pose Kyuhyun yang sedang mendekap erat Ryeowook–– bermasuk untuk menenangkan dirinya disaat ia sedang menangis tersedu – sedu disitu. Sekarang wajah Henry berubah menjadi merah padam, mencoba menahan amarah yang kini meluap – luap didalam dirinya. "kau... memeluknya?"

Mata Ryeowook membulat mendengarnya. Ia langsung merebut ponselku itu dengan kasar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "tidak.. tidak... aku tidak memeluknya. Disaat aku sedang menangis saat itu, ia datang dan langsung...,"

"jangan membohongiku seperti itu!" potong Henry jengkel. "aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Dan mungkin, aku tidak akan segan – segan menjadikannya sebagai skandal disekolah,"

"apa?"

"lebih baik kuceritakan saja tentang yang sebenarnya," gumam Henry, mendadak wajahnya menjadi pucat dan ia langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan ditekankan didada. "sebaiknya kujelaskan saja tentang hal ini," ulangnya sambil memaksakan senyum.

"sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia bersikap begitu manis dan baik dihadapanku. Berbeda dengan semua laki – laki yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan ia jauh berbeda dari Zhoumi-Oppa... tatapan matanya yang begitu hangat, mampu mencairkan segala macam suasana tegang yang menghampiri kami berdua ketika saat itu. Aku tertegun, dan langsung bertanya – tanya... kenapa rasanya aneh sekali?

Dan seterusnya, ia terus mengunjungiku selama dua hari dan mengenalkan seluruh sekolah ini. Ia juga bersikap ramah kepada yang lain. Bukankah ia sangatlah sempurna? Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai seorang kekasih... tetapi begitu melihat tatapan matanya yang tertuju kearahmu, aku menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda, dalam matanya, tercantum rasa kasih sayang seorang kakak yang benar- benar membuatku iri dan ingin menangis disaat itu juga," cerita Henry kemudian menarik nafas panjang, mencoba untuk tidak menangis tersendat – sendat dan mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. "tetapi yang hanya diperhatikan hanya... kau,"

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamaku disekolah ini," ucap Henry. "dan aku yakin, itu akan bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tidak akan pernah berubah,"

"bukan aku," potong Ryeowook lirih. "bukan aku... aku sama sekali tidak berharga baginya,"

Pandangan Henry tiba – tiba saja menukik kesal. Ia kembali merebut ponselnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Ryeowook dan berbisik, "kalau kau tak mau foto ini tersebar dan kuberitahukan kepada Yesung dan Sungmin, lebih baik kau membantuku untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun,"

Ryeowook menelan ludah sebentar. Begitu ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, ia langsung mendapat tatapan horor yang mendesaknya untuk menjawab 'Ya'. Dalam hatinya ia terus bertanya – tanya, inikah Henry yang dulu ia kenal, tidak suka banyak bicara dan tidak suka mengambil banyak resiko. Tetapi imange-nya benar- benar berubah sekarang. Ia menjadi lebih dingin dan kelihatan berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu. Otaknya terus berputar, mencoba mencaritahu apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya berkata seperti ini? Tetapi ia langsung menyerah karena memang ia tidak tahu apa – apa soal... Yeoja ini.

Yeoja itu terdiam membatu. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap tegar dan tidak menarik perkataannya yang dulu. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "ya, aku akan membantumu dalam masalah ini. Karena apapun itu, aku akan berada dipihankmu. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sungmin dan Yesung Oppa. Aku tidak ingin membuat sahabatku sakit hati, dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan rasa 'ini' –––– perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang,"

Henry tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati Ryeowook dan berbisik. "kalau begitu, temui aku disini.. esok pagi – pagi buta sekali," ucapnya diserigai senyum mencurigakan. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Cho Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamaku disekolah ini,"_

"_kalau kau tak mau foto ini tersebar dan kuberitahukan kepada Yesung dan Sungmin, lebih baik kau membantuku untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun,"_

Yeoja itu terdiam ditempat duduknya. Pelajaran harusnya sudah selesai sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam disitu, memandang kosong keluar jendela sembari memikirkan masalah baru yang ia dapatkan sekarang.. sungguh, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan sepupunya. Begitu tajam, sampai dirinya sendiri sempat terguncang mendengarnya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka Henry akan mengancamnya seperti ini. Henry adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarganya, sepupunya dan Sungmin hanya seorang sahabat dekat yang selalu berada disisinya. Pioritas utama keluarganya adalah ... bagian dari keluarga itu. jadi mau tak mau, ia harus memihak kepada Henry meskipun itu berat.

Kali ini ia memandang langit – langit dengan tatapan menerawang, berusaha menahan cairan bening agar tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang sedari tadi sudah bersusah payah untuk menahan bendungan air itu agar tidak tumbah. Tetapi akhirnya tubuhnya pun merosot dan kedua tangannya pun mulai menutup wajahnya yang sudah bersiap mengambil ancang – ancang untuk menangis. Ia berteriak, meminta tolong dan tersendat – sendat. Sungguh ia tidak ingin dibenci oleh siapapun tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis. Menurutnya, menangis akan mengurangi sedikit beban yang tersimpan dihatinya. Tetapi yang dilakukannya adalah sia – sia. Tangisannya yang itu, menandakan tangisan putus asa. Air mata terus saja tumpah dari kedua matanya sampai – sampai tubuhnya ikut bergetar hebat karena tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Biarlah... sudah lama ia tidak menangis seperti ini. Jadi mungkin ia akan merindukannya suatu saat nanti...

"aku harus bagaimana...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira – kira apa yang akan dilakukan Mochi terhadap Wookie? '-')/ tunggu di chap selanjutnya~

* * *

**Waahhh saya balik lagi nih^^ kira – kira apdetnya kelamaan nggak ya? Kalau enggak, bagus deh... soalnya saya nggak mau lagi buat para Readers kecewa karena nunggu lanjutan ceritanya kelamaan. Dan yang harus benar – benar diperhatikan adalah: sorry kalau banyak yang typo(s) TT^TT kalau ada yang Gaje, tanyain ajaa~~ :3**

**Asaan alurnya singkat banget ya? Well, ini sudah masuk bab imajinasi Author dan nggak mau disia- siakan begitu saja. Maaappp kalau YeWook momentnya cuman dikit. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal dibanyakin lagi kayak dolo **

**Mind to Riview? Jeball~ *pose memohon disertai kedap – kedip mata genit #apaannih?-_-**

**Thanks for Reading! Love u all ^^**

**_Mrs Kyunnie_**


End file.
